


Breaking Down the Walls

by J_Ambria



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 61,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Ambria/pseuds/J_Ambria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana is a popular singer and needed an escape from her chaotic life and recently imploded love life. We start this story at the end of Santana's summer getaway to her parents' second home in Murano Italy. She is about to head back to Los Angeles to pick up the pieces of the life she left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrivederci, Murano.

The summer had come and gone in what seemed like the blink of an eye. Santana spent the entire summer at her parents’ second home in Murano Italy and tomorrow she would be sucked back into reality and a career that she all but abandoned three months prior. Part of her wished the life she had been living these past few months could be her new normal. And if she was honest with herself it was a pretty big part of her. To continue her mundane existence in this small town, where no one really knew her and the few people that actually did know her only knew her as Santana, the daughter of Maribel and Tomas Lopez who have been vacationing here every summer since Santana was a baby. They didn’t think of her as Santana Lopez international Pop Star. To the locals of Murano, she was still just Santana. It was incredibly refreshing. But the other part of her, the part that she had forced into silence since May, was waking from its slumber and it needed attention. There were songs that needed to be written, records that needed recording, interviews that needed to be given and cities needing to be toured. Santana had a lot of commitments waiting for her back home in the states. She was anxious the get back to normalcy but apprehensive to leave behind her life of simplicity she had grown accustomed to recently. 

The sun was setting just beyond the horizon. Santana sat on her balcony with her legs up on her chair bent at the knees and arms curled around them. She threw her head back and let out a gentle sigh. “A few minutes to myself… finally,” she thought to herself. The aroma of the salt water engulfed her as she breathed deeply to the rhythm of the crashing waves; relishing in a few stolen moments of solitude. She looked out at the canal in front of her and watched as the boats sped by in the distance. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the sounds she wouldn’t be hearing after today. Hoping to cement the sounds in her mind so she could recall them when she was feeling second-home sick. If she listened closely, it wasn’t hard to do. Santana had developed a talent for isolating sounds. She attributed it to her music writing process. Her mother, however, attributed it to her “selective hearing process” as she would scold. Santana breathed in deeply once again and started taking in the clutter sounds of her surroundings. She could hear the faint sound of children laughing and playing in the nearby park, the motors of the speed boats clicking away in the canal, the obnoxiously loud soccer match radiating from Signor Minniti’s television next door, the gentle breeze blowing throw the lace curtains behind her, the smooth strum of the guitar being played at the outdoor cafe on the corner and lastly, but also most importantly, the sounds of the waves crashing into the island walls just below her Balcony. Santana sighed. She wasn’t ready to part with her peace and quiet yet. She wasn’t ready for the spray tanned, scantily clad, plastic faced Angelinos. But she had spent enough time away. She couldn’t escape forever.

“Mija?” she heard her mother’s voice callout from inside the house.

“I’m out here,” she called back.

Maribel stepped out onto the balcony and stood behind her daughter. Placing a hand on her shoulder she spoke, “Santana, honey… what’s wrong?”

Santana didn’t take her eyes off of the canal. “I’m just gonna miss this place.”

“Sweetheart, if you want to stay just say the word. You know your father and I would be delighted to have you with us a little longer.”

Santana reached up and touched her mom’s hand on her own should. “I know, mami. I know.” She continued, “But I have to get back home. My label isn’t going to wait forever for me to finish recording this next album.”

“You could record it here. Euginio has top of the line recording equipment in his studio. He would love to have you in for a session.”

Santana let out a small chuckle. She turned in her seat to face her mother.

“What?” Her mother asked.

“Mami, Euginio is sweet. And he has offered a bunch of times, I know…”

Maribel interrupted, “He has everything you would need, Mija…”

“I know, mami, I know. But I just… can’t. The label wants me to record in their studio. They have people they want me to meet with; producers, writers, etc.” 

Santana’s eyes follow her mother’s movement across the balcony. Maribel rubbed her temples gently before crossing her arms. “I just worry about you. I worry that you aren’t going to take care of yourself. That you are going to pour your heart and soul into this new album and you aren’t going to focus on yourself at all.” She paused for a moment. Her eyes met Santana’s and Santana could see the genuine concern filling her mother’s face. “And after everything that happened… I worry most about your heart.”

Santana could see how worried her mom was. She wanted to move from her chair and wrap her arms tightly around her petite mother but instead, rather instinctually, she felt herself sit up straighter and puff out her shoulders and chest a bit before saying, “Please mom, don’t worry about me. I am fine. I am so over all of that. Trust me.”

Her mother didn’t seem to be so easily convinced. “Santana, she broke your heart. She abused your trust. She sold your love story to the highest bidder. How can you be over that. It’s only been a few months.”

“Because I have to be, mami!” she snapped.

Maribel’s eyes jumped from concern to utter shock.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you. I just don’t want… I don’t want to talk about that. Ok?” Santana felt terrible. She knew her mom was just trying to help her. Just trying to understand what her daughter was feeling.

Maribel moved to where Santana was sitting. Santana stood and wrapped her arms about her mother’s neck and pulled into an embrace. “Santana, I love you.”

“I love you too, mami.”

“Whenever you are ready to talk about your feelings… about… you know… I will be here.”

“You will be my first call.”

With that Maribel broke from Santana’s embrace and made her back into the house through Santana’s bedroom. Santana flopped back down into her chair. She slowly drummed her fingers on her knee. Her mind scampering off to the morning of the betrayal. A few moments later Santana forces those thought away. She has her whole life to reflect back on that day. No need to waste her last few hours in her own personal paradise reliving past heartache. She moves from her chair and into the house. She is mostly packed save the clothes she is currently wearing and her sleepwear for that night. She notices the time almost 8:30 she thinks to herself. She could turn in for the night now. She would have to be up early in the morning to head to the airport. She round her fingers through her deep brown hair mutters “Oh, screw it,” slips on a pair of flip flops and heads downstairs.

“I’m going to get a drink. Either of you want to come?” She calls out to her parents as she reaches for the doorknob. Her parents looks at one another and both nod and move to their feet with smiles on their faces.

“Sure, why not.” Tomas said eagerly.

“He thought you’d never ask,” Maribel laughed.

Santana smiled.

“Papa, call Euginio. Tell him to meet us at the Domenico’s.”

Domenico’s was a local bar on Murano. Santana spent almost every other night tossing back a few drinks and singing the occasional duet with Angelo, the bartender and Euginio’s son. People on Murano knew that Santana was famous. They knew she was a successful American artist but it didn’t phase them. She had spent every summer of her life, until she went to college, on the island. This was her first time back in nearly 10 years. When she stepped foot on the island she was greeted with the friendly wave, and normal pleasantries any local would get. Not the normal “red carpet welcome” she had gotten in so many other areas of the world, even Los Angeles. Murano was just different. People there didn’t care about celebrity status. Well, that’s not entirely true. If Brad Pitt were to step foot on the island the town would absolutely go berserk. And it’s not to say they weren’t proud of Santana. They loved her dearly and were beaming ear to ear with pride for the girl. But they essentially either watched her grow up or grew up with her. Their pride could be likened to the way parents feel when their child makes Dean’s list, for example. The parents are happy/excited and maybe take their child out for dinner, or shout out a grand congratulations on their Facebook page… they don’t tend to roll out the red carpet. That’s the way this town reacted to Santana’s fame and success. Which is why singing in the local bar felt almost as intimate as singing for her family. The people of Murano had become her honorary family. So her impromptu duets with Angelo at Domeinco’s were relaxing and enjoyable. They knew she was the real deal and they knew they were experiencing something special whenever she opened her mouth and the music flowed from her soul.

“Buona sera, Angelo!”

“Buona sera, bellissima!” Angelo flashed his dimpled smile at Santana. “Cosa stai bevendo stasera?” 

Santana answered that she would like a vodka. “Straight up. On the rocks.” She smiled. She took in the atmosphere looking all around. She smiled at anyone that met her eyes with theirs. She wasn’t sure when she would be back. Hopefully not another 10 years.

The bar wasn’t very crowded. It was a Friday night but it was still early. It would start to fill up in about an hour or so. Santana wasn’t sure how long she would be able to stay. She really should be back at the house getting some rest before flying back home tomorrow. It was a long journey back to LA. Her first flight would stop in London and then connect again in Philadelphia before heading out to Los Angeles. She was already beginning to dread the trip. She threw back her drink and lightly tapped the glass on the bar signaling to Angelo that she was ready for another. She turned toward the door just as her parents entered with Euginio.

“Ciao, Bella!” Euginio called out.

“Hola!” Santana tease.

“Hola? Blehh” Eugioned grumbled. “Why would you choose to speak Spanish when you could just speak italian.

“I kid, Euginio, I kid.” Santana chuckled. “What do you have against the Spanish language anyway?” she glared at him playfully.

“Not a thing, my dear.” He said in his thick italian accent. “It is a beautiful language. The language of your heritage,” he smiled. “The language of some very beautiful people.” He winked at her. “But, we are in italy. We speak italian here.”

“But you are speaking English right now…” she winked at him.

“Only because you Americans refuse to learn our language!” He laughed and playfully punched Tomas in the shoulder.

“Not true,” Tomas replied with a smile. “My daughter, wife and I are all fluent in all three languages.”

“Truth be told. English is easiest for me.” Santana admitted.

“Which is why we all speak it when you are around, mi amore.” Angelo chimed in with a dimpled smile.

Maribel leaned close to Santana. She whispered “Does Angelo know?” He voice trailed off a bit but then came back a bit closer to Santana’s ear “…that he doesn’t have a chance with you?”

You look at her and nod. “I told him last week.”

Santana was completely unaware that Angelo had developed a crush on her. They had been friends growing up. Their relationship was never anything other than platonic. So when he confessed his love to her last Friday night she was caught completely off guard. Upon hearing his confession, she immediately felt guilty… like she had done something wrong. Something to lead him on. He assured her that wasn’t the case. They had been spending a lot of time together and he just got the wrong impression. She was afraid their relationship would be ruined but he assured her that wasn’t the case. They saw one another every day since “the incident” so Santana felt assured their friendship would remain enact.

After filling her mom in on the details and apologizing for not telling her sooner, Santana was called up onto the small stage by Euginio. He explained to the small crowd that tonight would be Santana’s last night on Murano he then asked Santana if she would mind singing a song or two as a farewell gift to the town. Everyone knew it would be a long time before Santana would have the chance to visit again. She smiled and addressed the crowd, agreeing to sing a few songs before heading home. But only if Angelo would promise to sing one song with her.

 

Sanatana awoke to the sound of her phone buzzing on the table beside her. It was 4:45 am and her water taxi would be there in 15 minutes to pick her up and take her to the mainland to catch her chauffeur to the airport. She quickly threw on her travel clothes; black sweatpants, white cami, and black zip up hoodie. She walked into her parents room and kissed them each on their foreheads and whispered “i love you” before heading downstairs to collect her bags. She double checked to make sure she had everything she needed; travel documents, passport, ID, wallet, her black GUCCI sunglasses were tucked safely in her purse. She would need those once she landed all the airports, especially LAX, to shield her eyes from the flash of the paparazzi cameras. She looked around the house one last time taking it all in. She left out a gentle sigh and closed her eyes as she reached for the door. She pulled it open and dragged her luggage out behind her. When she stepped outside she could see the lights from the water taxi awaiting her arrival out at the edge of the dock. She looked down the street to get one final glimpse of the town she called home for the past few months. She saw Domenico’s in the distance. She could feel her eyes welling up with tears but fought them back. She shook her head as if she was shaking any sad thoughts out of her mind and headed to toward the canal.

“Arrivederci, Murano.” she thought to herself as he grabbed the man’s hand to ease her way into the taxi.


	2. Hola, Los Feliz!

After almost a full twenty four hours of traveling Santana's flight finally touched down at LAX. The pilot spoke over the intercom. "Welcome to Los Angeles, Ladies and Gentlemen. The local time is 11:45 am and the weather is a humid 91 degrees and sunny. On behalf of the flight crew I would like to say thank you for flying with us today and we hope you enjoy your stay in LA. Have a great day everyone."

Santana rose from her seat in first-class promptly. She opened the overhead compartment and grabbed her carry-on bag. She pulled her purse onto her shoulder and dragged her small suitcase behind her as she made her way off of the plane. She let out a deep sigh. "This is it," she thought to herself. "Back home. Back to reality." As she walked swiftly down the corridor and past the terminal gate she slipped her Gucci sunglasses onto her face hoping to disguise herself slightly. She could already see a few paparazzi standing around anticipating her arrival. Santana didn't used to mind them very much. There were a few guys that followed her around on a regular basis and they were always very polite and respectful. They didn't bug her with the gossipy questions too much. In general, they kept things light and just hoped to get a smile out of her. Things changed last May when the story broke about her secret two and a half year relationship with fellow Hollywood starlet Dani Lomanto. Once the media go

t a hold of that story they became relentless in their constant digging for more gossip. The questions became ultra personal, inappropriate and often times perverted. And more and more paparazzi would follow her on a daily basis. It was no longer just the same few faces she had gotten used to. It was now at least a dozen guys chasing her down, shoving their cameras and video cameras in her face. That is what ultimately led to Santana fleeing for the summer.

It wasn't enough that she was dealing with a breakup, trying to mend a broken heart; no. Everyone wanted to ask her questions... Expecting her to divulge the intimate details of her love life to them. Some of her fans were even taking things a little too far. They would send her intrusive tweets, write suggestive blogs, and some even went as far as to shame her for being in the closet. Santana didn't really blame her fans though. On some level she agreed with them that remaining in the closet for so long was a complete and utter act of cowardice, which was extremely out of character for Santana. She didn't seem to care what people thought about her. And that is what drew most of her fans to her. Her "I don't give a damn what you think" attitude coupled with her sweet and welcoming smile made her seem genuine. She was someone young girls could relate to. She felt real to them. Now, they all seemed to wonder if that was just an image she was putting forth. Did her PR team mold her into what they thought the public wanted? Was she really just a pathetic coward who couldn't stand the thought of being who she really was that she had to live a fake life in the public eye? That she could only be herself behind closed doors. Some of her fans felt let down... Like she betrayed them. And if she was being honest with herself, she knew that was the worst part about all of this.

She honestly didn't care that people knew she was a lesbian. She truthfully didn't have an issue with her sexuality one bit. In her defense, she never did pretend to be straight. When her team suggested that she start "dating" a Hollywood heartthrob she quickly shot that suggestion down with a laugh. No way in hell she was gonna be in a faux relationship. Whenever she was photographed with a man, whether he was a friend or costar, the media would immediately plant the seed and splash the picture all over social media with the tag line "Santana Lopez steps out with new beau". And she would laugh it off. Whenever she was being interviewed she would deny the dating rumors because they weren't true. And if an interviewer asked if she was dating a special guy, or asked her if she had a boyfriend she would always say no. Again... The truth. Was it her fault they didn't ask if she had a girlfriend? However, she couldn't pretend to be completely innocent in all of this. There was definitely some deception on her part. Whenever she was photographed with Dani everyone just assumed they were best friends. After all, they had known each other for years and had both entered the spotlight at the same time. In that point in time, they were truly just best friends. So that is what they presented the media and public with. Once their friendship blossomed into a romance no on suspected anything so there didn't seem to be a need to announce from the rooftops that they were in love. No one ever question the sight of the two of them out and about. Why would they? Truth be told, it was Dani that was adamant about keeping the relationship a secret. No one in her life knew she was dating Santana aside from her management team. None of her family or friends knew and she wanted to keep it that way. Santana agreed because she loved Dani and frankly, she felt that her personal life was no one's business. Still, when she would allow herself to dwell on it, she couldn't help but feel like a fraud.

"Ms. Lopez." Santana looked to her left and saw her friend waiting for her at the end of the terminal.

"Puck!" She was relieved to see his familiar face. Puck was Santana's childhood best friend turned personal bodyguard. "I am so glad to see you. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in to a hug.

"Me too, kid." He smiled, pulling away. He continued, "Just a fair warning... It's a mad house down there." His eyes full of concern for her.

"I figured it would be." She sighed. "Whatever, they can ask me whatever they want... I'm not gonna answer anything."

"Atta girl!" Puck said with a smile and he placed a military style cap on her head. "The sunglasses look good but I think this is a nice touch."

"Always looking out for me." She said with a smile.

Puck took her bag for her and they continued down the long corridor to the escalators. "Prepare yourself, Santana." He said with a laugh.

She smirked. "They better prepare themselves!"

As soon as Santana stepped onto the escalator she could hear the camera shutters clicking and she was blinded by the flicker of the flash bulbs. A wave of chaotic voices shouted out to her.

"Santana, over here!"

"Santana, where have you been?"

Flash. Flash. Click.

"Santana, have you spoken to Dani recently?"

Click. Flash. Click.

"Do you miss her?"

Puck put his arm around Santana and ushered her through the crowd of photogs. "Out of the way!" He scolded. Santana moved her hand to grip the brim of her hat. She held her head up high and kept looking straight ahead. Not paying any mind to the animals before her.

"How does it feel to be out the closet"

Click. Click. Click. Flash. Flash. Flash. Click.

"Are you still in love with her?"

Click. Flash. Click. Flash. Flash. Flash.

"What do you have to say to your fans?"

Flash. Click. Click. Flash. Flash.

"Are you heading back into the studio to finish your album?"

Click. Flash. Flash. Click. Click.

"Is it true that you turned Dani into a lesbian?"

With every question hurled at her Puck tightened his grip around her and kept barreling through the crowd of men with their lenses pointed at his friend. "Almost to the car," he said in her ear.

"Santana, smile!"

Flash. Flash. Flash.

"Is he serious?" She thought to herself. Smile. He just told her to smile. Of all the things that were being shouted at her for some reason that was what set her off. She turned and looked in the direction of the pap with the ridiculous request. She flipped her sunglasses up from over her eyes and grinned the biggest smile she could muster up and politely said "Fuck off."

"There it is look at that smile!" The man called back to her. "Thank you Santana." Did he not hear her? No, he heard her. "Ugh!" She thought to herself. She couldn't believe she let him get to her. That was exactly what he wanted. She fed right into it. Gave him a response. She was so annoyed with herself.

Flash. Click. Inappropriate question. Repeat.

Over and over again until they reached the outside. Santana could feel the LA heat swarm over her body. The humidity was so thick it felt as though you could cut through the air with a knife. The crowd of paparazzi followed her outside where a few more were awaiting her arrival.

"Move! Get the fuck out of my way!" Puck shouts as he pushes the newest photogs to join the crowd out of the way. He escorts Santana to the car that waswaiting for her outside. He opens he door for her and as she lowers her head to take a seat in the car he guides her head in with his hand. He quickly slides in next to her and slams the door behind him.

"Fucking vultures!" Puck said exasperated. "They are unbelievable." He ran his hand over the top of his head p, a few times, scratching at his closely buzzed haircut. He looked over to Santana. "Are you ok, babe?"

She let out a huge sigh. "I think I'm in shock. There were so many of them. More than ever before."

"Yeah I counted about 25-30." Puck informed her.

"Christ, that was intense. This isn't the God damn red carpet." She laughed frustratedly.

"Welcome home, Santana," a familiar voice called from the front seat.

She smiled. "Oh! Hey, Finn."

Before he could respond there was a loud jump on the side of the car. A few of the photographers were pounding on the car still yelling there questions hoping for a comment. Her smile quickly faded, "Ok, get me out of here NOW!" She demanded.

Finn laughed, "Right, sorry," and with that he put the car into gear and started driving toward Santana's house.

Finn was another childhood friend of Santana's. She did her best to keep her friends close to her. She promised them when they were younger that if she ever became famous she wouldn't leave them behind. Santana Lopez was true to her word. She was the most loyal friend anyone could ever ask for. Sure, sometimes, she would cut them with her viscous, vicious words, that was usually just all in good fun (she had a bizarre sense of humor). She would do anything for her friends. There were few people in this world that Santana truly thought of as friends. Sure, she had plenty of acquaintances, everyone in Hollywood did. But, true friends. Friends that she would do anything for, that type of friend, she only had a handful.

Aside from Puck and Finn, there was Quinn, Rachel and Kurt. They went to the same high school and were all in Glee club together. Quinn and Santana were also on the Cheerios, the school cheerleading squad, and were attached at the hip. She didn't really become close with Kurt or Rachel until after high school. When Santana graduated from McKinley she went to the university of Louisville on a cheerleading scholarship but only lasted one semester. It just wasn't the right fit for her. She impulsively moved to New York City and didn't really have a plan. As luck would have it both Kurt and Rachel had been attending NYADA and Santana bumped into them at a coffee shop .and they convinced her to move in with them. That wound up being the best thing that ever happened to her. After living in NYC for a few months she met Mercedes Jones an up and coming R&B sensation. They became instant friends and seemed to share a musical vibe. It was through her friendship with Mercedes she got introduced to the right people and her career would take off. Her friendship with Mercedes also brought her and Dani together. But she didn't hold that against Mercedes.

About an hour and half later Santana finally arrived at her Los Feliz home. She bid farewell to both Finn and Puck telling them she would call them in a few days after she had settled in and was cured of her jet lag. She couldn't wait to collapse on her bed. She had made sure her schedule was kept clear for the next week so that she could slowly get back into the mindset of being back in LA. There was nothing on her agenda for the next 24 hours except for sleep. Oh, and picking up her dog from Quinn. "I hope she remembers me," she thought to herself. She made her way up the stairs to her second floor bedroom. She made her way to the bathroom and started the shower. She turned to the double sink behind her and noticed it was tidy. There were no pill bottles strewn about. No toiletries cluttering up the counter. Nothing on the right side of the counter at all. Dani was gone. For a moment she had forgotten. Not necessarily forgotten that Dani had left, that they broke up and she was single. It was more that she had forgotten, although just for a moment, that Dani had ever been there. "Progress." She thought to herself. Maybe Dani would vanish from her mind sooner than anticipated. "One can hope..."

After her shower Santana flopped down onto her bed. She slowly sank into the lush bedding and let out a deep sigh. Despite everything, she was glad to be home. She pulled her down-comforter up over her body and snuggled down. And just then her stomach started to grumble. She suddenly realized she hadn't eaten since dinner in the London airport the night before. She debated for a moment as to whether it was more important to sleep or to eat. "They'll be plenty of time to eat in the morning," she decided. So sleep she did.


	3. Tres-Quatro-Cinco

"I can't believe you finally came back. Where did you go, why did you leave me?" 

Santana heard as she woke from her sleep. The voice is familiar but Santana doesn't recognize it right away. She stirred in her bed and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked. The room was still dark so it was hard for her eyes to focus. 

"It's just after midnight, bae."

Bae. She felt a sudden jolt rush through her body. Dani. Dani came back. She immediately sat up in her bed. She reached over to her night stand and turned on her bedside lamp. That was when she saw her in the corner of the room, sitting in her armchair. She couldn't believe her eyes. It had been months since they had any contact. What was she doing here? She was calling her babe… did that mean she wanted to reconcile?

"Dani, what are you doing here?" 

"What am I doing here? I live here, silly" Dani stood up and moved slowly toward Santana. "I've missed you so much. I tried to call you but when I did it said your number had been disconnected."

"Yeah, I… uh, I changed my number."

Dani frowned. "Bae… why would you do something like that? How am I supposed to get in touch with you if I need you?" She slid onto the edge of the bed and pressed her body close to Santana's. She ran her fingers over Santana's face and pushed the piece of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. "Promise you'll never leave me again." She placed a kiss on Santana's cheek. She took Santana's face in her hands and looked into her dark brown eyes. "I'm sorry for everything. Please believe me. I love you." She pressed her lips firmly against Santana's.

Santana felt her breathe catch in the back of her throat. She moved her hands to Dani's waist without breaking for their kiss. She didn't fully understand why Dani had come back but she didn't really care. This is exactly what she wanted. She wanted Dani back in her arms telling her she loved her. Pulling away from the kiss Santana murmured, "I love you too." 

She saw a smile spread across Dani's face. "I don't ever want to lose you again. Never leave me, Santana. I can't live without you."

"I won't." She closed her eyes pulled Dani closer to her and in for another kiss. 

This kiss was wetter than before. It was like Dani had forgotten how to kiss. Her tongue was all over the place. It was moving all over the outside of Santana's mouth, licking her lips like an animal lopping up water. Suddenly it moved to her cheek. "Ew, what are you doing? Why are you kissing me like that? Stop!" Santana opened her eyes.

It wasn't Dani she was kissing. It was Stella, her dog. "It was only a dream. Dani didn't come back. She wasn't here last night. It was just a dream," she thought. What a let down. 

She heard some chuckling and a light apologetic tone coming from the doorway.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Quinn said sincerely.

Santana sat up and reached for Stella. She placed the dog in her lap, rubbing her belly. She smiled at Quinn,"it's ok, I'm glad to see my Stella monster." Whenever she talked to her dog she used this ridiculous voice. It sounded like she was talking in baby language but more like baby animal or baby monster rather than actual baby voice. All of her friends teased her about it but she didn't care. She looked up at Quinn,"I'm happy to see you too, Q."

"Welcome home, Santana." Quinn entered the room and sat at the foot of the bed. "It's good to have you back."

"I wish I could say it's good to be back but I'm afraid the jury is still out for deliberation on that one."

"I bet," Quinn agreed, sympathetically. "Are you hungry? I stocked your fridge for you yesterday morning. I didn't want you to come home to an empty kitchen.

Santana smiled. "You didn't have to do that. Thank you."

"You're my girl. I'd do anything for you. And I know you'd do the same for me. You have actually."

When they were in high school, Quinn got pregnant. She was dating Puck and they weren't being as careful as they should've been and they had to pay the consequences for their mistake. Quinn didn't believe in abortion so that was never even an option for her to consider. She went back and forth with whether or not she would keep the baby or put it up for adoption. Ultimately Quinn decided to give the baby up for adoption but that meant nine months of carrying the baby, dealing with nine months of gossip and staring, nine months of pregnancy hormones, nine months of being a complete and total outcast. Santana stuck by Quinn. Never faltering once. Well, that wasn't entirely true. They battled each other over the head cheerleader spot the following year but other than that their friendship never suffered. Santana preferred to think of that time as some friendly competition to get Quinn back to true form and Quinn obliged. But ever since Santana sticking by Quinn sophomore year their bond had become something that would never be broken. No matter what.

"Oh, no. Not this again. Don't get all sappy on me Fabray." Santana huffed.

"I'm just saying you are a great friend. So you deserve a great friend in return."

Santana rolled her eyes playfully. "If you are gonna bring up how I didn't ditch your skanky ass after Puckerman knocked you up you should just stop now before I vomit."

Quinn rolled her eyes and put her hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay, I'm finished."

"Thank you." Santana thought for a moment. "Hey, thanks for taking care of Stella for me. I owe you for that."

Quinn smiled "that's what friends are for."

"Good grief will you stop!?" Santana tossed a throw pillow at Quinn.

Quinn batted it out of the way laughing.

Santana's stomach grumbled. "I actually am pretty hungry. I don't feel like cooking anything though. Wanna go grab something with me?"

"Absolutely."

"Ok, let me just throw some clothes on." Santana hopped out of bed and placed Stella down on the floor. She made her way over to her closet and stepped in. She pulled open a few drawers and searched for some comfy clothes.

"Oh, I should warn you…" she heard Quinn call out. "There's a few paparazzi camped out outside."

"Ugh!" Santana whined in frustration. "When will they just give it up."

"When you become old news." Quinn frowned.

"Right, well we don't want that to happen." Santana pulled on a white tank top and light denim jeans. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and pulled a baseball cap down from the top shelf and put it on her head. She slipped on her black Nike hi-top sneakers and stepped out of her closet. "Hasn't anyone else in this town done anything scandalous recently?" 

Quinn stood up from the chair. "Absolutely," Quinn said matter-of-factly. She moved closer to Santana and put her arm around her shoulder "Just not as scandalous as the events that unfolded in your life in the last few months." She pulled her into a side-hug. "It will pass. Eventually." She tried her best to be reassuring.

"Eventually." Santana sighed.

When they arrived at the diner they slipped into a windowless booth at the back without a view of the street. They managed to evade the photographers waiting for a glimpse of Santana by opting to take her car instead of Quinn's because it was parked in the garage. Had they taken Quinn's car they would've had to walk outside to get to it and that surely would've been like the scene at the airport all over again. But once they were inside the restaurant Santana felt like she could relax a bit. When the waitress came over to take their order she immediately recognized Santana and told her what a big fan she was. Santana just nodded and smiled. Erica, the waitress's name according to her name tag, took their orders. Santana opted for Pancakes and bacon while Quinn got an omelette and a hot tea.

"And the biggest cup of coffee. Black." Santana added with a smile.

"Of course right away," Erica smiled. She hurried off to place their orders in the kitchen.

Santana looked over at Quinn who was smirking."what?" She asked.

Quinn just shook her head. 

"Oh, come on. Out with it Quinn. What? Do I have a booger or something?" Santana questioned figeting around in her seat.

"What? No!" Quinn laughed.

"Well, what is it Fabray?"

"The waitress is so crushing on you. It's adorable."Quinn was looking past Santana.

Santana turned over her shoulder and saw the waitress staring back at her. When she realized Santana caught her gawking she blushed the color of a raspberry and quickly turned away.

"Well, duh." She laughed. "She'd be crazy not too." She tossed her hat down onto the seat of the booth. "I'm gorgeous" she laughed.

"Do that thing you do." Quinn continued, "when she bring us our drinks do that thing."

"What thing?" Santana playfully asked.

"You know that thing"

"Oh, I know the thing." She smiled a mischievous smile. "Dare me?"

Quinn laughed,"Oh, I SO dare you!"

When the waitress came back with their drinks she sets Quinn's down in front of her and then placed Santana's coffee down in front of her with her hand nervously shaking slightly. Santana gently reached out and slid her hand over top of Erica's and rubbed it gently. "Do I make you nervous?" She asked coyly.

"Uh.. N-no. I'm not, maybe a little yes." 

Santana reached her other hand up to the girl's face. She gently stroked her cheek. "There's nothing to be nervous about. I don't bite. Not unless you want me to." Santana locked eyes with the girl and it was almost as if she had out her in a trance alla Kaa from the Jungle book. Quinn quietly observing the scene. Desperately trying to hold in her laughter.

Santana inquired "Do you want me to bite you?"

The girl couldn't speak. She fumbled her words and finally muttered ,"w-what?"

Santana continued, "would you let me bite you? If I asked nicely?"

The girl nodded. 

"What would you do for me?" Santana asked teasingly.

"Anything" the girl manages to mumble out. Still not breaking the gaze between their eyes.

"Anything?" Santana questioned.

The girl nodded.

"Fantastic. Go get my pancakes!" Santana demanded with a laugh.

Quinn erupted in laughter. 

The waitress shook her head to break the gaze and a deep pink hue rushed over her face again."I'm so sorry, right away." She quickly pulled her hand from Santana's grasp and hurried to the kitchen. 

"You've still got it."

"Was there ever any question?" Santana teased. She thought for a moment, "I feel kinda bad about that actually."

"You, feel bad about something? What is the world coming to?" Quinn joked?

Santana chuckled. "I know, right?"

When Erica dropped their food off at the table Santana apologized and explained this was a game that her and Quinn played all the time. Erica seemed to understand and wasn't upset in the least bit. She seemed to still be star-struck and in awe of the fact that Santana Lopez was her customer. Still, Santana felt bad about punting her fan. So to prove that it was just all in good fun she posed for a few pictures with Erica, signed her autographe on Erica's phone case and even called Erica's little brother to wish him a happy birthday. 

On the drive home Quinn looked over to Santana and said "something is different about you."

"What's that?" Santana asked

"You're just… something's changed. It's a good thing, don't worry."

"I'll take your word for it."

When the turned onto Santana's street they noticed a few more cars were parked out front than were there when the left. There were more men standing in the street by her house. "Mother fuckers," she said under her breath." They pulled directly into the garage. Gate closing behind them.

As she was getting out of her car she felt her phone vibrate. She looked at the screen to see who was calling her. "It's Kurt, I have to take this." She looked at Quinn.

"It's ok I better get going. I've got yoga at 11:45." She started to make her way outside. "I'll text you later."

Santana smiled. She pushed the green talk button on her phone. "What's shakin'' Lady Hummel?"

"Santana! Don't you check your email anymore? Or your texts for that matter?"

She pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the screen. She put the phone back to her face. "I don't have any missed notifications…"

He interrupted her. "You're supposed to meet me downtown at the studio in 15 minutes. We have a big meeting with the President of the label today."

"Kurt, I told you not to schedule any meetings for me for my first few days back. I need a minute to decompress."

"Santana, with all due respect, you've had over three months to decompress. That was the purpose of your little Italian rendezvous. Wasn't it? Or am I mistaken?"

Santana didn't like the tone Kurt was taking with her. "Look, I don't appreciate the tone you are taking with me right now. I told you not to schedule anything for me. You are my manager. I pay you good money to manage my career. So do that. Manage my career. Take the meeting without me."

"Santana," his voice sounded calmer now and more serious. "They are threatening to drop you."

"What?" Her voice was calmer now too. "Why? What did they say?"

"Santana, you were off the grid for almost four months. I had no way of contacting you. No one did. I had no idea when you were coming back. Other than the phone call from the airport the day you left for Italy notifying me that you were skipping town, I hadn't received word from you in months until last week when messaged me that you were coming back today."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Please stall them." She hopped back into her car and sped off to meet Kurt downtown.

Santana didn't think this whole running away thing through very well. She basically just up and left one day when things got to be too much. She called Quinn to ask her if she could take care of Stella for a few months and asked her to pass word on to the rest of their friends and the only other phone call she made was the less than 60 second long call to Kurt explaining that she had had enough and needed to get away. When he asked her how long she would be gone she responded with "until I forget her face." She had been crying and drinking. So in her mind, in that moment, she covered all of her bases. And in that moment she thought she would need to stay away until she no longer remembered her face. In that moment she thought it would be possible to erase Dani's eyes, her mouth, her hair, her scent… from her mind. In that moment she made a rash decision. In that moment she was drunk. In that moment she was crying. In that moment she thought she was doing the right thing. In that moment she was wrong. But she couldn't possibly know that until she was out of that moment. 

 

"Kurt, I'm sorry." She said as she approached Kurt waiting for her in the lobby. He hurried her into the elevator.

"It's okay Sant-" he was cut off by the feeling of her arms wrapping tightly around her. He was taken aback a bit. She caught him completely off guard. In all the years he had known her he honestly couldn't remember her ever hugging him. Not once. 

She pulled away. "I'm sorry," she said firmly. She added, "if you tell anyone about that hug I will cut you so deep you will feel it in your lady parts." She smiled, sternly. 

"There she is!" Kurt exclaimed. "Welcome back doll. You had me worried for a second there with that hug. But then you did that whole scary smile thing that only you could master and then the whole cutting my 'lady parts' thing" Kurt put his fingers in the air to signal air quotes when he said lady parts. "I've missed you Santana."

"I've missed you too Porcelain."

The elevator dinged on the 35th floor. This was the floor they exited. When they stepped off the elevator Kurt walked up to the front desk and told the receptionist they had arrived. She motioned to the chairs in the waiting area to the right and Kurt motioned for Santana to accompany him. "Let me do the talking at first, ok?"

Santana nodded in agreement. "I can't believe they threatened to drop me. Idiots."

Kurt chimed in, "Well, you disappeared in the middle of recording your album. Vanished with out a trace and had no plans of ever coming back as far as they knew. As far as anyone knew."

"Not you thing, Kurt. You knew I'd come back."

"I did." He smiled. "I must say though, I was really surprised to left at all. Shocked actually. I'd never seen anything break you before."

"You never saw me lose love before."

"It freaked me out. I just never thought of you as… fragile."

Santana scoffed, "I'm not fragile. Dani just made me… with dani I let my guard down. I let myself be vulnerable to her. I won't make that mistake ever again."

Kurt raised his eyebrows about to chime in with his two cents about love but before her could the receptionist called out. "Ms. Lopez, Mr. Hummel. Mr. Smythe and are ready for you now. He and his associates are waiting for you in the conference room."

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked.

Santana nodded with confidence.

 

***

 

Santana sat at the bar waiting for her friends to arrive. She motioned to the bartender that she needed a drink. "What'll it be?" He asked. 

"Do you have tres quatro cinco?"

"Yes ma'am we do."

"Fantastic. I'll take that on the rocks."

"You got it ma'am."

"Oh, please don't call me ma'am. You can't possibly be younger than me. Just call me Santana."

"Yes ma'am."

She scowled.

"Sorry, it's a habit. It won't happened again, Santana… Lopez, right?" He says pouring her tequila.

"That's the one."

He smiled. "You really are beautiful." He slid her drink down to her.

"Sure am." She winked with a laugh. She looked at her phone to check the time. She was early. As usual. She couldn't help it, she hated being late. So she always made sure to be wherever she was supposed to be at least 10 minutes early. With the exception of her meeting at the record company earlier that day. But that wasn't entirely her fault. She hasn't received kurt's emails or texts because she had changed both her phone number and email account when split from Dani and left the country. She didn't want Dani to be able to contact her. She never wanted to speak to Dani again. Which, wasn't entirely true. But that the time, it was what she wanted and it felt like it was the right thing to do. 

Dani. God damn it. Almost four months later and she still manages to make her way into Santana's mind. "One day I'll forget what she looks like. One day I'll forget her voice. One day I'll forget her scent. One day." Santana slammed back her tequila. She motioned to the bartender that she'd like another. She pulled her phone out of her purse and opens a new text message to Kurt.

How did you get my new number before? - Santana   
Quinn. - Kurt  
Right. So Sebastian's a dick. - Santana  
He's not so bad. - Kurt  
Ha! I knew it! - Santana  
Huh? - Kurt  
You so just took the bait. - Santana

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Santana heard a voice ask. She was preoccupied teasing Kurt that she didn't look up when she responded to the question.

" It's a free country. Sit if you'd like." She said distractedly.

"Thank you. Ugh, I've been on my feet for the last 12 hours and this place is so crowded this was the only seat open. I wasn't sure if you were waiting for someone or if you were here alone or if maybe your boyfriend was sitting here but got up to go to the bathroom…" The female voice rambled on and on. Santana was still distracted by her texting with Kurt. 

Aren't you meeting the girls for dinner tonight? Stop being rude and texting me while you are with them. I've gotta get going anyway I just walked into the movie. I will call you tomorrow. - Kurt 

Santana smiled at her victory in cornering Kurt. At the meeting today she caught him eyeing Sebastian up. Even though Sebastian was a total tool, she thought, at least looks wise, they would make a good couple. 

"But I just had to ask cause I couldn't be on my feet for another minute. They'd fall off. Literally." The voice was still rambling. Santana put her phone down on the bar and looked over at the female sitting to her right. She had sparkling cobalt blue eyes and gorgeous long light-yellow blonde hair. But she was speaking nonsense. 

"What a minute. Excuse me, did you just say that your feet would literally fall off?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, if I had to stand for one more minute they'd definitely just detach themselves from my body."

Santana laughed. "But you know that's impossible. Literally."

The blonde smiled, "well of course I know that. They wouldn't just pop off of my body. That would be silly."

"But you said, 'literally' and that word means exactly. Like, what you're saying is the exact truth. No exaggeration at all. Your feet would 'actually fall off.'" She said almost condescendingly. Almost. She wasn't trying to make the girl look or feel dumb, silly or anything like that. It was something about the way the girl spoke. She didn't sound like she was speaking with even the slightest hint of exaggeration. She spoke like the believed what she was saying was true. She found it adorable

"Anything is possible, you know." The girl said with a smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't even ask your name. How rude of me." She extended her hand to Santana.

Santana shook her hand and said "I'm Santana." Did this woman not know who Santana was? The possibility seemed very refreshing. It seemed like everywhere she went

"Nice to meet you Santana. I'm Brittany. Cool name by the way." She smiled pulling her hand out of Santana's gentle grasp.

"What are you drinking?" Santana asked.

"Nothing, the bartender hasn't looked my way yet."

Santana smiled. "I'll take care of that. What would you like to drink?"

"Hmm, how about a Long Island.. Yeah that's what I'll have."

You got it. Santana smiled. She motioned for the bartender to bring her another drink and pointed to Brittany and mouthed "Long Island". He nodded and a minute later they both had their drinks. Santana's phone buzzed a moment later. It was Mercedes letting her know they had arrived and they were valeting the car.

"So Santana, what do you don't?" Brittany looked at Santana innocently.

"As in what do I do for a living?" Santana asked.

"Or for fun. Either way. Just making conversation." She said sipping her drink.

"Well, I'm a singer. And I'm trying to get my foot into acting." Santana put it out there. She was waiting to see if Brittany would put her name and face together with singer and realize who she was.

"A singer? That's so so cool! I'm a dancer." Nope. She didn't have a clue.

"Oh so that's why you were complaining about your feet earlier." Santana said connecting the dots.

"Totally." Brittany took another sip. "I teach dance full time and I'm also training for a,competition. So my days are extra long right now. I'm getting kinda danced out. Which makes me sad, cause I just love it,so much." She was beaming from ear to ear talking about dancing and how much she loved it. This girl was so easy to talk to and fun to be around. Santana was thoroughly enjoying small talk with this stranger. Brittany rambled on and on about dance and Santana just sat and listened. Smiling and very interested in everything she was saying. A few minutes later Santana saw two arms wrap themselves around the Brittany's waist. Brittany turned around and her smile grew even wider. "Hey! It's about time you got here!" A tall man hugged Brittany tightly.

Just then Quinn and Mercedes entered the restaurant and waved Santana over. She attempted to excuse herself politely and tell Brittany it was nice meeting her but she was too involved in her conversation with who Santana assumed was her boyfriend. She told the bartender to transfer her tab and to make sure Brittany and her boyfriends drinks were put on it before she headed over to her friends. As she made her way out of the bar she looked back at Brittany and caught her eye. She smiled and waved a friendly goodbye wave. And Brittany reciprocated.

"Ahhhh! Girl, welcome back!" Mercedes pulled Santana in to a monstrous hug.

Santana smile and let herself fall into the embrace. "It feels good to bed back."

Quinn motioned to the bar as they took their seats at the table. "Who was that you were talking with?"

"Oh just some girl that was waiting for her boyfriend. I think her name was Brittany." Santana said nonchalantly.

"We're you waiting long?" Mercedes asked.

"Maybe about 30 mins. But that's my fault not yours. You guys were right on time." She smiled.

"So how did it go today?" Mercedes inquired.

"Everything is all good. No contracts were broken. I'm not being dropped. I committed to finishing this album up in the next few months and to going on tour at the beginning of next year. So that made them happy."

"That's grea news,, Santana." Quinn said happily. 

"Did they agree to let you have a bit more artistic freedom with this album?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah they did. Grayson didn't like the idea much. But his son, Sebastian, talked him in to letting me cut a few trial songs. If they are good we'll use em and they'll give me free reign to make my album the way I want to make it. And if they suck, well, I'll only be recording songs that Sebastian and he writing time pen," she said with a slight frown.

"Oh, hell to the no. We ain't gonna let that happen. Don't you worry girl. I got you."

"Sebastian Smythe. Why does that name seem so familiar?" Quinn wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure why it sounds familiar to you but I am like 99.9% sure Lady Hummel is about 10 seconds away from getting his name tattooed on his chest. Right above his little porcelain heart."

"That's it. He's in my yoga class! And Kurt came with me last week and was practically drooling on his mat. And then afterward we went to get smoothies and Kurt kept going on and on about how successful Sebastian was, and how cute,mane smart and how cute and successful. And did I mention cute?" She laughed at her impromptu impression of Kurt.

"Oh, Fabray you are a genius. You just armed me with the best ammo around. I can't wait to hit Kurt with all of this later."

After about an hour and half they finished up their dinner. At this point Santana is about 8 or 10 drinks in… she lost count. She's glad she took was smart enough to take a car service and wouldn't be forced to try to hail a cab now. As they exited the restaurant Santana looked into the bar as she passed it and she could she Brittany still at the bar with her boyfriend and their friends presumably another couple, a guy and a girl, laughing and having a good time. She would have to remember to come back to the restaurant tomorrow to pay the remaining tab Brittany and her friends rung up. She didn't mind at all. Brittany was nice. She was grateful form light and carefree company Brittany provided her while she waited. Paying for their drinks was her thank you. She would never see this girl again and she was fine with that. She just wanted to do something nice for her. This girl that was about to become a stranger to her again. She wouldn't be surprised if she forgot her name in the morning. Maybe Quinn was right. Maybe she was changing.

When they got outside Mercedes handed the valet her ticket and he went off to find her car. They exchanged hugs and said their "I'll see you later"s. Just as Santana was about to walk away she felt the urge to ask the question she was avoiding all night.

"Have either of you heard from Dani?" 

Quinn quickly responded, "no, she's knows better than to contact me."

Mercedes hesitated. But she finally offered, "I saw her last week. Not on purpose. I ran into her at a party."

Quinn chimed in, "glad she's taking her sobriety seriously." She rolled her eyes.

"How did she look?" Santana didn't pay any mind to Quinn's remark. She focused her eyes on Mercedes. Mercedes looked like she didn't want to answer the question, Santana prodded. "How did she look?"

Mercedes took a breath. "She looked good. She looked happy."

"Is she seeing anyone?" Santana didn't want to know the answer to that question. But she had to know.

Mercedes nodded.

Quinn frowned and smack Mercedes on the arm.

Santana turned her face away from the girls. She could feel her eyes welling up with tears. She did not want to cry. She hadn't cried over Dani in a long time. It wasn't that she didn't have tears for Dani. That wasn't the case at all. She wouldn't allow the tears to fall. She refused to give in. She didn't want to give Dani the satisfaction of her tears. And she didn't want anyone to see her pain. That was what these tears were. A physical manifestation of her pain. 

"What is wrong with you. Why would you say That?" Quinn asked harshly.

Mercedes gritted her teeth. "if she asks me a question I'm going to answer it. I'm not gonna lie to her."

Santana quickly fought the tears away. "It's ok. I'm fine." She added, "good. I'm glad she's happy."

Just then the valet pulled up with Mercedes's BMW.

"You wanna go,get a drink?. I could stay with you tonight." Quinn didn't want to leave Santana alone.

"No, I've had enough to drink for tonight I think. I just gonna have the service take me home now. Good night. I love you guys."

"We love you too." Mercedes answered for the both of them.

"Love you,too." Quinn replied. She knew leaving Santana alone wasn't a good thing. But she also knew there was no forcing Santana to do anything. Santana wanted to be alone. Quinn had to respect that. "I'll call you tomorrow" she called out as Santana walked toward her ride. Quinn and Mercedes got into the BMW and Mercedes drove off. 

As soon as their car was out of sight Santana turned around and went back into the restaurant and walked into the bar in hopes that the blonde… "what was her name again? Becky? Bethany? was still in there. It was packed by now and Santana had to fight her way back up to the bar. 

"Santana you're back." The bartender smiled. "You friends left about 15 mins ago. They were shocked that their tab had been covered." She said with a laugh. She reached for a small glass and asked, "can I get you an outer drink?"

Santana smiled but shook her head, "I'm not staying."

 

***

 

Santana woke, lying on her back in her bed, to a pounding headache. She rolled over onto her side rubbing her temples. She reached for her phone on her night stand to check the time. 9:00am was on the display. She thrashed her feet around under her covers "good god it's hot in here " she thought to herself when suddenly her foot brushed up against another foot. Someone else's foot. She turned to her right to not only feel the warmth of a naked body now pressed up against her, but to see a naked body pressed up against her. She looked down at herself to see that she was also naked. "Oh dear god, who did I sleep with" she desperately tried to remember the events that led up to this moment but no matter how hard she tried she was drawing a blank. The last thing she remembered was leaving Cordero,(the restaurants/bar where she had dinner with Mercedes and Quinn last night). She carefully tried to slip out of the bed to throw some clothes on but when she moved to get up the blonde next to her stirred and turned to face her. 

"Good morning, Santana." The girl said with a smile as she moved in to place a kiss on Santana's lips.

Santana kissed her back, with her eyes open, still so unsure about what was going on and who exactly this girl was. 

The girl pulled back from the kiss "My name is Kitty in case you forgot." She could see the uncertain look in Santana's eyes. "Don't worry I'm not offended that you don't remember. You were pretty wasted last night when we met."

"And yet you let me take you home with me?" Santana said with wary eyes.

"You were wasted. I was wasted. You were horny. I was horny. No harm no foul." She leaned in and kissed Santana again. "It's a shame that you don't remember anything from last night. It was mind blowingly good." She pulled Santana down into her kissing her deeper. Her back was flat on the bed and Santana was on top of her in her grasp.

Santana pulled away slowly. She'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't enjoy kissing Kitty. Hovering over kitty's naked body. "Did I meet you at Cordero?"

"Nope. We met outside of Moonstruck." She put her hands up on either side of Santana's face pushing her hair behind her ears. "You were about to go in and I had just walked out. I recognized you and I asked if you would take a picture with me. You did and then we started talking and then you starting eye-fucking me and then you kissed me and asked me to come home with you."

That was all it took. The memories of the night came rushing back to Santana. How she had been upset by the news of Dani dating someone, going back in to Cordero to pay the tab, heading to moonstruck, her favorite gay bar, seeing this beautiful blonde and bringing her home to have her way with her all night long. She was glad the images of her sex-capades with Kitty weren't lost in a drunken stupor. Kitty was right when she said the sex had been mind blowing. 

"Oh yeah, I remember now. She lowered herself down to Kitty's lips and pressed hers down. She took Kitty's bottom lip between hers and sucked it into her mouth. Kitty moaned. "Ready for round two?" 

"More like round 8," Kitty teased.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana stood under the steady stream of water flowing out of the shower head. She tilted her head back and let the water cascade onto her face and through her hair. She gently lathered her skin with her body cream and let the rain like drops trickle all over her body rinsing it clean. The water was scalding hot. Just the way she liked it. The temperature was almost too much for her body to take but not quite. Her carmel skin had been tinted with a deep pink color from the heat of the water. Steam filled the shower stall and clouded up the formerly crystal-clear glass doors. This was her third shower of the day. Her first was immediately following this morning's wake up sex with her one night stand from last night. Her second was after her afternoon spin class with Quinn. And now, her third, was after her evening kickboxing class with Puck and Finn. She had a lot of frustration and pain she wanted to work through and kick boxing seemed to do the trick to help her channel her feelings in a healthy way. 

Her trysts with Kitty last night and this morning as well as her workouts with friends temporarily took her mind off of the fact that Dani had started dating again. But now that she was home alone with only her thoughts (and Stella) to keep her company, she couldn't seem to get Dani off of her mind. She wondered where Dani was living, who she was dating, and how long she had been dating her new love. She assumed Dani was completely over her and in love with the new person she was seeing. That's how Dani worked. It didn't take her long to fall in love. It's not that she fell in love often, it's just that when she fell, it happened in the blink of an eye. 

When Santana and Dani first met they hit it off straight away. Santana was a recent transplant to New York having just dropped out of college and moving in with her friends from high school Rachel and Kurt. They weren't the best of friends at first, and at times they didn't even get along at all, but after living with each other for a few months they became like family. Maybe it was the things that they went through together. Sharing the experience of being a struggling artist in NYC with one another gave them each a new and truer appreciation for the others. The bond that the three of them shared was unparalleled to any other of Santana's relationships. Still, she didn't consider them her best friends but her very close and dear friends. 

It was about 6 months after relocating Santana met Mercedes while she was tending bar at Coyote Ugly. Mercedes stumbled in one night seeking shelter from a terrible rain storm. They talked for hours about music, acting etc and made plans to meet up a few days later for drinks. It was that night Santana met Dani. Santana had arrived at the bar a few minutes earlier than she was supposed to, as per usual, and ordered herself a drink. Just as she was about to order another one, out of the corner of her eye she saw her. A cute bottle blonde with deep brown eyes and a dimpled smile that could either melt your heart or break it. Santana had been so taken by the blonde that she didn't even notice her new friend approaching. 

"Uh, hey girl… over here." Mercedes said waving her hands in front of her face. "Yoohoo!" She laughed.

Santana shook her head breaking her stare. "Oh! Hey, Mercedes. I'm sorry I didn't see you come in."

"Yeah, I know. You were too busy checking out my girl Dani over here." 

Dani approached the two girls reaching her hand out to shake Santana's. "I'm Dani. Nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

Santana smiled back. "Hi."

"Santana, Dani. Dani, Santana." Mercedes said pointing to each girl while introducing them."

"Nice to meet you, Dani." Santana said.

"Likewise." Dani winked. "Oh hey, 'cedes, it's ok that I invited Jordan, right?"

"Of course, the more the merrier!" Mercedes replied. Dani took out her phone and began clicking away at the touch screen.

"Jordan?" Santana inquired.

"Oh, yeah. That's Dani's girlfriend."

"Ohhh, she's gay? That's why you brought her!"3. Santana asked furrowing her brow.

Mercedes laughed. "Busted!" She continued,"I just remembered you saying you didn't really have any gay friends, except for that one guy you know from high school. I just happened to know the coolest lesbian in all of New York…"

"And that would be me!" Dani chimed in with a smile. "Just think of me as your guide to all things lesbian in this city." She flashed another dimpled smile Santana's way and went back to texting someone on her phone. She looked up from her phone and added, "just don't tell anyone. I'm only partially out of the closet." She winked and went back to texting.

Santana leaned in close to Mercedes and said softly "It's a shame she is taken because she is super hot."

Mercedes giggled. "I know, right? Just wait til you meet Jordan." Mercedes fanned herself indicating that Jordan was even "hotter" than Dani. Santana laughed shaking her playfully in response.

The entire night Santana couldn't keep her eyes off of Dani. She was definitely physically attracted to her but it felt like more than that. She wanted to talk to her and get to know her even more than she wanted to kiss her. They had so much in common and it seemed like they would never run out of things to talk about. Santana was already developing a crush on this girl. But, she knew Dani wasn't single so she forced those feelings away and over time the two becoming great friends and were inseparable. 

Over the next few years Dani, Mercedes and Santana grew really close. Mercedes scored a record deal with Russell Simmons label and she managed to get Santana featured on a few of her songs. She also got Dani a writing contract with the label and in turn wound up recording a few songs Dani had penned. Over the next year both Santana and Dani would get record deals of their own. Santana with Columbia Records and Dani with Jive. Neither of them was given much artistic freedom on their first album but that was to be expected. But they both had hits on their hands. Santana's album, entitled Back to Black went triple platinum and was nominated for 4 Grammy awards. Dani's record was certified platinum and was also nominated for 4 Grammy awards. Dani and Jordan had broken up a few months after Dani was signed to her label. Jordan didn't like the fact that Dani wanted to keep their relationship even more private than it already had been. They tried to work through their issues but ultimately it was just too much and the relationship didn't survive. 

After living in New York City for 4 years, Santana decided it was time for as change of scenery and a change of pace. She had hired Kurt as her manager, when she was signed to her label, so when she made the decision to relocate it made sense for Kurt's career for him to follow closely behind. Mercedes had already made the transition to the West Coast about a year prior. Rachel had a blossoming career on Broadway so she would continue to call New York home and Dani vowed to stay loyal to her hometown but she soon found the big apple was too big for her without three of her closest friends and she found herself house hunting in LA about six months after Santana began calling California home.

The relationship between Santana and Dani was slowly changing, morphing into something more than friendship but hadn't quite crossed over to romantic just yet. They hadn't even noticed the changes. They were subtle changes,really. They became more touchy with each other but it felt natural. Neither of them thought twice about cuddling with each other while watching a movie or spooning one another while napping. They flirted incessantly and whether they realized it or not they were falling in love. It was only a matter of time before they would take the next step and become lovers.

The night of the Grammy ceremony was when things heated up between Santana and Dani. Along with Mercedes, the two friends attended the ceremony together with Rachel and Kurt being their plus ones.

"I can't believe we are actually here! Aahhhh!" Rachel squealed. Rachel had taken a different musical route than Santana. She opted for the Broadway stage as did Kurt.

"I know. This is unbelievable!" Kurt agreed. "Oh my god, I think I just saw Beyoncé!" he exclaimed.

Santana laughed. "Lady Hummel, you're so gay."

Mercedes scolded her, "don't let Dani hear you use that word on the red carpet, Santana!"

Santana covered her mouth jokingly. "Oh my gosh, her secret is out! And mine too!" Everyone laughed.

"Shut up, stupid." Dani teased.

As the three singers approached the media section they were each pulled into different interviews. Santana got nabbed by Ryan Seacrest first. "Ladies and gentlemen I am lucky enough to get the first interview with Santana Lopez tonight. Santana, you look wonderful," he said kissing her cheek. "Who are you wearing."

She blushed. She was wearing a long black form fitting gown. The front bust area of the dress was open, exposing the top of her cleavage. Her hair was down and styled in big waves. "Thank you, Ryan. My dress is Versace, my shoes are Jimmy Choo and my clutch is from Marshall's." She said with a laugh.

"Marshall's!" The e news correspondent laughed. "That's fantastic. I love it. You are adorable."

She blushed again. "Thank you."

"Anyone special in your life right now? Do you have a boyfriend or are you single?"

"I'm very single."

Ryan shook his head in disbelief. "I just don't understand it. Why haven't you been scooped up yet?"

Santana just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

Ryan moved on from the topic. "Ok, so tonight is a very big night for you. First time at the Grammys. Let me ask you, are you nervous tonight? Nominated for four Grammy awards, one of them being best new artist. That is a huge deal."

"Of course I'm nervous. I'm shaking out of my Choo's," she said nervously.

"Best new artist is a tough category this year and you are nominated alongside one of your best friends. How does that feel?"

"Well, to be honest I am truly honored to be in such great company. Dani is an amazing artist. She probably deserves to win it more than me… actually they all probably do." She laughed nervously. "But, it feels great to be recognized."

"Do you want to win? Does it matter? Or is being nominated enough?"

She hesitated and then said, "I know I'm supposed to say that being nominated is enough, but I want to win. I really do." Ryan erupted in laughter. She suddenly felt embarrassed, "is that wrong? Am I a horrible person?"

Ryan attempted to respond but Santana kept speaking, "Well whatever I don't care if that makes me terrible. Everyone else who says winning doesn't matter… they are lying. It so does." She laughed.

"You know, I totally agree with you. Your honesty is refreshing. Don't lose that!"

She smiled. 

"Have fun tonight, Santana. You look stunning. It was a pleasure. And Good luck tonight!" And with that she was ushered off to her next interview. 

After about ten interviews she waited for her friends. They promised one another they would pose together for the photographers. Dani was the first to join her, "I heard some of your interviews… you were awesome. So funny and real."

"I was nervous at first but I figured what the hell do I have to be nervous about? I just need to be me. If people don't like me, screw 'em. It's their loss."

Dani smiled at her. Like she had never really smiled at her before. "You look beautiful by the way."

Just then Mercedes approached. "Let's go take some photos ladies!"

"Mercedes, doesn't Santana look incredible?" Dani blushed a bit when she said that and coyly cooked at Santana.

"Well, that didn't take very long," Mercedes laughed. She sensed that the dynamic was shifting between her two friends.

The trio were seated together for the ceremony. The three friends still couldn't get their minds around just how far they had come. Santana presented the first award of the night and was flawless. She was probably the most nervous she had ever been in her life but she didn't let her nerves get the best of her. Mercedes performed her new single to a standing ovation and an eruption of applause and cheers. Dani had won one of the categories she was nominated for, Best Pop Vocal. So far Santana had gone winless, however, the most anticipated award of the night was about to be presented. The coveted Best New Artist.

Alicia Keys and John Mayer were the presenters, two of Santana's favorite artists, and when they announced the nominees Santana felt her stomach do a flip. 

She looked at Mercedes to her left and gripped her hand. Mercedes shot her an excited smile and leaned over to both her and Dani whispering "if neither of you win this award I will pull a Kanye and demand a recount on national television." They all laughed nervously. When Alicia Keys read Santana's name as a nominee Dani reached for her had and mouthed, "good luck," and flashed her bright smile. Then Dani's name was read by John Mayer and Santana tightened her grip on Dani's hand. 

"And the winner of the Best New Artist Award this year is…"

Santana felt her heart race. Her palms began to sweat and her hear hearing was all mumbled. She could hear people clapping and cheering. Dani and Mercedes both jumped up in their seats and we're looking at her with a genuine excitement. Santana stood up to cheer and when she looked at Dani she could see that Dani was saying "You won! You won!" But she couldn't really hear her. She was in complete shock. She felt hands pat her on her back, that she assumed belonged to Rachel and Kurt who were seated in the row behind her. She looked over to Mercedes who wrapped Santana in a warm congratulatory embrace and spoke in Santana's ear,"get up there, girl. This is your moment. Enjoy it" and she moved to her right to exit her row and go up on stage to accept her award Dani, who had moved to the aisle to make way for Santana, grabbed her and kissed her check saying, "I'm so happy for you!"

When Santana finished with her final post-show interview she pulled her phone out of her clutch. She had 23 missed calls and 61 missed texts. Everyone was calling or texting their congratulations and she would be sure to address that later. But before she did any of that she called Kurt. 

"Well, if it isn't my client and BEST NEW ARTIST Santana Lopez!" He said upon answering his phone. "Thanks for the shout out in your acceptance speech by the way. I'm truly honored to have been a part of your success."

"I couldn't have done it without you Porcelain." She said with a smile. "Hey, are you with Dani and Mercedes yet?"

"Yes ma'am we are at the Rolling Stone after party. I sent a car for you. Your driver is waiting for you outside."

"Damn it, Kurt. You are the best. I love you."

Kurt acted shocked at her declaration of love. "You what? I don't think I heard you right. Did you say you love me?"

Santana grumbled. "Ugh, forget it I take it back. Thanks for setting up my ride, Lady H."

"I love you too, Santana."

Santana walked out of the venue and saw Puck standing against the town car holding up a sign that said Best New Artist on it. She was surprised and so happy to see him. She walked over and hugged him. "Well, that's a bit presumptuous of you. What if I didn't win?"

"There was never any doubt that tonight was going to be your night." He said kissing her forehead. "Babe, you're smoking hot and you're a bitching recording artist. No one deserves that award more than you."

She laughed. "I am smoking hot , aren't i?"

"Smoking." Her replied with a smile as he moved to open the door for her.

As she moved into the car she noticed another body seated at the other end of the car by the back driver side door. She quickly realized it was Dani who had changed out of her Grammy dress and was now wearing a feminine white suit with a black bow tie. In her hand was a large bouquet of red roses and between them was a bucket filled with ice and a bottle of champagne chilled inside of it. Dani handed the flowers to Santana as Puck closed the door behind her with a smile on his face. He moved to the front of the car and slid into the passenger seat closing the partition to give the ladies in the back some privacy.

Santana put her nose to the flowers and breathed in their aroma. "What's all this for?" Santana asked.

"Tonight, we are going to celebrate you."

"We should celebrate you too. You won too."

"Tonight is your night, Santana. You are the woman of the hour."

"True. I am pretty important. Everyone is talking about me. I've had over 50,00 mentions on Twitter in the last 30 minutes. Santana Lopez is Music is trending on Twitter right now. I mean, what could be more impressive than embodying all of music?." She said with a smirk.

"Nothing comes to mind." Dani winked and picked up a champagne flute and poured Santana a glass and handed her one. "You have two choices as to how we can spend the rest of the night. We can go to the Vanity Fair after party like we planned, meet up with Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel, mingle with other musicians and celebrities or…" she let Santana hang on her words.

Santana couldn't think of anything she'd rather do than go celebrate her big win with her close friends"Or…" Santana encourages her to finish.

"Or we can celebrate. Just the two of us… back at your place."

Santana's eyes grew wide. That was the one thing she'd rather do than spend the night having people fall over her in celebration. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"I made a few calls and I made some arrangements in case you chose the second option. But if you would rather go to the after party I totally underst-" her words were cut off by Santana's lips passionately pressing against her own.

Santana wrapped her arms around Dan's neck. She pulled her deeper and deeper into her kiss sucking Dani's top lip between hers. Santana pulled her mouth away from Dani's slowly. "I have wanted to do that ever since I first laid eyes on you."

Dani smiled. "Me too." Dani inched up toward the front of the car and tapped on the partition. Puck lowered it slowly. Dani filled Puck in on the destination.

"Right on." He replied as he changed course and drove toward Santana's house.

When they arrived at the house Dani stepped out of the car first and took Santana's hand in hers gently helping her out of the car. 

Puck had gone around to open Santana's door for her but Dani beat him to it. "Way to take my moment away from me, Loser." Puck joked. He gave Santana a goodbye hug and congratulated her once more before leaving.

When walked into the entry way Santana couldn't believe her eyes. There candles lit everywhere and there was a gentle hum of music flowing through the house. There were were rose pedals on the floor lining a pathway to the kitchen and she's he was welcomed the most amazing smell of food being cooked in the kitchen. She looked over at Dani would stood beside her smiling sweetly. "What's all this for?" 

"You." Dani replied simply. 

Santana took Dani's hand in hers and moved in front of her. She leaned in and kissed Dani softly. A different type of kiss than before. This time it was a gentle sweet kiss. Dani wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and returned her kiss with the same emotion. 

"Is someone else here? I smell something being cooked." Santana asked as their kiss ended. She started walking toward the living room here eyes moving from room to room.

"I hired a personal Chef to come in and make us dinner. But he left out the back door when we got here." She leaned in and kissed Santana's lips with a soft quick peck. "It's just you and me."

"I like the sound of that." Santana said with a flirty smile. She looked Dani up and down adding, "I like your suit. You look sexy."

Dani blushed. "I thought you might."

She took Dani's hand in hers. Leading her toward the staircase. "I'm not very hungry. Are you?"

Dani shook her head.

"I'm gonna slip out of this dress. Make myself a bit more comfortable." She kicked off her heels. "You want to come help me?" She asked flirtatiously.

"I thought you'd never asked. She grinned from ear to ear following Santana up the stairs and into the master bedroom. 

Santana motioned to the back of her dress. "Can you help me with my zipper?" She turned so her back was facing Dani. Dani moved closer and started slowly unzipping her dress. Santana could feel Dani's warm breath on her skin. It was turning her on. She slowly spun around so that her and Dani were face to face again and left her dress fall from her body to the floor leaving her clad in only her black lace underwear. Dani's eyes followed it down, taking in every detail of Santana's fit physique. Santana pressed her almost naked body against Dani's placing another kiss on her lips. Dani moved her hand to the small of Santana's back and used her other hand to grip on Santana's ass. Their kisses became more intense the more they kissed and soon Santana was helping Dani remove her clothes without breaking from their kiss. Santana pushed Dani, now down to the same article of clothing as Santana, onto the bed and straddled her hips. She hovered herself over Dani pinning her arms above her head on the bed. "You are so fucking sexy." Dani said in between her heavy breaths. "Your body… is so tight. I don't ever want take my hands off of you" she said running her hands over every inch of Santana's skin.

"Wanky," Santana whispered as she lowered her top half onto Dani's; pressing their chests together and slipping her tongue into Dani's mouth.

Santana pulled the knob to turn the shower off. She reached for her towel as she stepped out of the shower. She wrapped the towel around herself after using it to partially dry her hair. She walked over to the sink and placed her hands on the counter leaning her body weight onto her palms. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She sighed heavily, closing her eyes. She was starting to believe that it was impossible to get Dani off of her mind. There were just too many reminders in LA… in her home, a home she used to share with Dani. When she was in Murano she fooled herself into believing she was on the verge of being over Dani. Or at the very least, that she had at least started the moving on and letting go process. She realized now that couldn't have been further from the truth. She hadn't made any true progress. She was just as in love with Dani as she had ever been and she didn't see an end to that in her near future. Why was it so easy for Dani to move on? And why couldn't she? She wanted to be over these feelings. She didn't want to miss her any longer. She would get over Dani at all costs. No matter what it took. 

She reached for her phone and flipped through the contacts. She got to Kitty's number and hovered over it for a few seconds. Kitty had put her number in Santana's phone just in case Santana wanted her to be more than just a one night stand. Santana informed her she wasn't looking for a relationship and Kitty said she wasn't either. Then she said, "call me when your body is achey and lonely and want a warm body underneath of you." 

Santana replied aloud at the memory, "Not tonight, kitty." She tossed her phone onto her bed and went to her closet and slipped into some sleep sorts and a cami. She glanced at the clock. 8:45pm. That was absolutely an acceptable time to go to bed on a Tuesday night, she told herself. She flopped down into her bed, pulled up themselves and turned off her light.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana had tossed and turned all night long. It was 5:45 am when she decided to throw in the towel no accept the fact that she was awake and missed out on her opportunity to sleep. She slowly rose to her feet and slipped her UGG slippers on and made her way downstairs. She had been home for a few days now but hadn't stepped foot inside of any of the rooms aside from her bedroom and adjoining bathroom. She entered the kitchen, opened up her pantry to find that Quinn, like she had said, had indeed fully stocked her kitchen. " I need to remember to thank her for this," she thought to herself. She popped a k-cup in the Keurig and waited for her coffee to brew. She made her way into her office and to her surprise found boxes and boxes full of fan mail. "I'll have to deal with that later," she made a mental note. She peered through the window in her entryway and saw that the paparazzi hadn't arrived yet. She thought if she got herself together quickly enough she could leave before they came back for the day. But where could she go this early? "Perfect," she said to herself. She ran into the kitchen and pour her coffee into her to go cup and ran up to her bedroom to find curled up on her pillow snoring loudly. She smiled at the sight of that and then made her way into her closet to get dressed. She slipped on a pair of dark jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt and some black red and white high-top sneakers. She hurried into her bathroom and quickly combed through her hair before tying it back in a high messy bun. She packed a small bag with some workout clothes and some comfy sweats and grabbed a now barely awake Stella and jogged down the stairs and went out to the garage. She plopped Stella down on the passenger-side seat and tossed her bag in the backseat. She put her sunglasses on her face and when the garage door was fully open Santana backed the car out into the center of her U-shaped driveway and pulled forward to the opening gate. It was now 6:00 am. Just as she pulled out onto the street she saw, in her rear-view, three cars pull up to the front of her house. "Oh, for Christ's sake, these guys have no lives! I can't believe they get here this early" she said aloud to Stella who looked up at her sleepily. "Oh, well. Joke's on them cos Snixx and Stella will be gone all day." She let the top of Stella's hand with the top of her head and smiled.

About 20 minutes later pulled up to an apartment complex at the end of a long winding road. She parked the car in spot labeled "visitor", grabbed her bag and Stella and made her way to her way to the lobby. She waved politely to the security guard as she approached the desk. He was an African American man in his early 50s withtight gray curls on his head and a gray mustache over his mouth. She had never seen him at this security desk before so she figured he must be new. Normally, she wouldn't even stop at the desk. She would wave to whichever guard was on duty and they would say "hello" and "go on up" as they were familiar with her stopping by.

"Good morning ma'am." He barely looked up at her. He was engrossed in a Sudoko puzzle.

"Good morning," she said with a smile, as she placed Stella on the floor and attached her leash. She stood up and said "I'm here for apartment 1530."

"And your name?" He said as he scribbled some numbers into his puzzle book.

"Santana Lopez."

"Santana Lopez." He repeatedly and then realized what he was saying, "The Santana Lopez!?" He said looking up at her with all of his attention. "Oh man, my daughter loves you!"

Santana smiled at the older gentleman.

"Would you mind… maybe taking a picture with me so I can send it to her?" He said as he stood up behind the desk.

Santana didn't have any makeup on, her hair looked a mess and she wasn't really dressed for pictures, but she never turned down a request from one of her fans and in this case she couldn't turn down the sweet request of a father. "Sure, no problem." She flipped her sunglasses up off of her eyes and pushed them to the top of her forehead right at her hair line. The man moved from behind the desk and stood next took Santana placing his arm around here. He took out his phone and with the happiest grin, snapped a few selfies. "Thank you so much!"

"It was my pleasure." She thought for a moment, "can I borrow your pen?" she asked.

He was now behind the desk again. "Of course," he said handing the pen to Santana.

She reached down onto the desk and grabbed his Sudoko book. She flipped to the inside cover and asked, "what's your daughter's name?"

"Samantha," he replied with a smile.

Santana scribbled a message inside the book addressing it to "Samantha" and signed her autograph at the end. "Your daughter would've been pissed if you didn't bring her an autograph as well." She winked.

He smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Hey listen, do you mind if you don't buzz my friend's apartment? It's early and I.."

"You don't want to disturb him?"

"Actually, I do want to disturb him" she laughed.

He didn't quite understand but agreed. "It was nice meeting you!" He called out to her as she got onto the elevator with Stella in tow.

With the doors closing in front of her she waved goodbye and replied, "The pleasure was mine."

When the elevator reached the fifteenth floor Santana and Stella stepped off. When they approached apartment 1530 Santana reached into her purse and pulled out a key. She let herself into the apartment. She dropped her purse and bag by the door kicked off her shoes and walked into the living room. She flopped down on the couch placing Stella in her lap and turned on the TV. About 20 minutes later she heard a toilet flush followed by the sound of a woman's voice calling out to someone. "Babe, did you leave the TV last night?" The sounded closer when it said, "I could've sworn I turned it off before we went to bed." Santana recognized the voice immediately but was confused and thought maybe she was hallucinating. Just then, a short brunette turned the corner of the living room and upon seeing Santana on the couch she let out a scream.

"Goodness, Santana, what are you doing here? You scared the crap out of me! I thought you were a rapist or a murder or something."

"You thought I was a rapist… or murderer… sitting on the couch watching reruns of jersey shore?" She asked sarcastically. "Christ Berry, you are incredibly dramatic." Santana noticed Rachel wasn't wearing much clothing. "Where are the rest of your clothes? And better yet, what the hell are you doing in Finn's apartment? Is he here? Does he know you are here? Why aren't you in New York?"

Rachel tugged on her t-shirt pulling in down to her thighs. "He uh- yes he knows I'm here." Rachel sounded nervous which confused Santana even more.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. You and Finn are screwing? Oh, that is rich." Her eyes narrowed and Rachel figetted. "I thought he was too small town for you? He wasn't good enough… remember that?"

Rachel straightened her posture. "Keep your voice down, Santana. He is asleep."

Santana suddenly felt like she was in the middle of something she didn't want to be involved in. She felt a certain sense of loyalty to Finn. They had been friends since kindergarten and she knew how fragile his heart was. But she had grown very close to Rachel so she also felt a strong sense of loyalty to her. "Why didn't you tell me? And what happened with you and Jesse. When did you guys break up?"

Rachel walked over and sat down beside Santana. Santana turned her body to face Rachel. "We haven't exactly… had that conversation yet."

"You've got to be kidding me! Rachel, that is so not ok. Look, I couldn't care less about that RENTS wannabe's feelings but you cannot do this to Finn. Does he know you are still dating Jesse?"

Rachel didn't speak. She shook her head.

"Christ, Berry! You are gonna break his heart. You can't just toy with his emotions. You know he is in love with you!"

"I'm not toying with him."

"Well, do you wanna be with him? Are you still in love with Jesse?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out."

Santana didn't like this situation at all. "Look, I love you Rachel, I really do. But Finn is like my brother. And when it comes to my brothers I don't trust anyone with their hearts. I swear to god if you break his heart I will end you."

Rachel gulped nervously.

"I'm kidding. I won't end you, hobbit," Santana laughed. "I'm not a murderer. But, I can promise you I will make your life a living hell."

Rachel didn't know what to say. She knew Santana was serious. That was why she was hesitant for Santana to find out about her and Finn. "I don't want to hurt him, Santana. I swear to you."

"Then figure it out, Frodo. And make it quick," she said moving to her feet. She plopped Stella down on the floor. "Go get Uncle Finn." Stella scampered down the hallway and into the bedroom. Santana heard Finn grumbled and then start to laugh. She turned back to Rachel, "I'm serious," she said pointing her finger at Rachel's face. Rachel nodded and mouth "Ok."

A moment later Finn surfaced from his bedroom. "Hey, Rach, what's Stella doing he-" he noticed Santana standing in the kitchen. "Santana, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I wanted to see if you wanted to do Runyon Canyon me this morning."

"Why didn't you text? Or call?" He said scratching his head sleepily.

"Well, I wanted to get out before the paps got to my place. So I figured I'd let myself in with the key I had made-"

He cut her off. "Wait, you had a key made?"

She ignored his question and continued, "I wanted to freak you out so I just came in and made myself comfortable and waited for you to wake up. When I heard the toilet flush I assumed it was you and I was all prepared to scare you when I heard Bilbo Baggins over there talkin' bit 'baby this and baby that' and I was all like huh? Is that berry? And sure enough she came out in her God damn underwear leaving very little to the imagination-"

"Please Santana we lived together for 4 years. We have both seen each other almost naked on an almost regular basis." Rachel crossed her arms.

"Not the point, Babs." Santana looked back to Finn. "Anyway, like I was saying. I was very surprised to have Rachel greet me. How long has this been going on?"

Finn didn't know if he should be honest or lie. He knew Santana would be pissed if she found out they were messing around and keeping it from her. His eyes darted to Rachel who was clearly signaling for him to lie. But Finn knew better. He came clean. "It started over the summer. While you were in Murano. Rachel has been spending a few nights a week here."

Santana spun around glaring at Rachel. "What about New York? What about your life and your job in New York?"

"Honestly, Santana, this really isn't any of your business." Rachel was suddenly very defensive.

Santana's eyes widened and her brow furrowed. She was about to speak but Finn walked up to her and leaned down close to her. She put his arm around her should ushering her into the kitchen and out of earshot of Rachel. "Look, Santana, I'm a big boy. I know you are just looking out for me, like we always have for each other, but I know what I am doing."

Santana responded, "Finn, she still have a life… commitments in New York."

"I know." He widened his eyes signaling to her that he knew Rachel was still in a relationship. "I know. She doesn't think I do… but she is terrible at hiding things." Santana looked confused. "She needs time to figure things out and I'm ok with that. I'm not looking to get married or anything. Right now we are just having fun."

Santana didn't believe him. "Finn, you have loved her, unreciprocated, for years. How do you expect me to believe you are ok with this? With sharing her?"

"Cos I am telling you I am. I mean, not forever, definitely not. But for now, yes." He tilted his head looking in her eyes. "Trust me, ok?"

Santana hesitated. "Ok." They turned to walk back into the living room. "But if she hurts you, I'll skin her alive," she said loud enough for Rachel to hear. "Oh, for god's sake Rachel, go put some pants on." Rachel complied and headed for the bedroom, kissing Finn on the cheek as she passed him.

"So, Runyon?" Finn inquired.

"Ready when you are," Santana replied.

"Give me 5 mins."

The view from the Canyon at this time of the day was breath-taking. As Finn finished stretching his legs Santana snapped a picture with her phone.

"If you avoiding the paparazzi why would you post where you are right now for all the world to see?" Finn teased.

"I'm just taking a picture, Lurch," Santana hissed back playfully. "I have reactivated any of my social media accounts yet anyway."

"Gotcha. I didn't realize you were still off the grid." Finn made his way over to wear Santana was standing.

"Yup, have been since the Spring." She looked up at her tall friend. "Jeez, have you gone through another growth spurt?" She laughed. "You are like at least a whole foot taller than me."

"Always have been, sis." He placed her arm around her shoulder as they began walking slowly. "You know, I have really really missed you and I am stoked that you are back."

Santana smiled. "Stoked, eh?" They both laughed.

"Yeah, I'm trying to bring it back. Watch, it'll catch on."

"You're such a nerd." He chuckled, taking his arm back. "Ready to pick up the pace?"

Without a response Santana kicked up her feet and speed off in a sprint catching Finn off guard. "That's cheating," he shouted as he began to run. "Santana Lopez is a cheater!" he shouted.

After about an hr of running, jogging, and hiking they were ready to call it quits. "I'm starved, how about you?" Santana asked looking at Finn.

"I'm always hungry. Breakfast tacos or Pancakes?" He asked.

"Pancakes," they said in unison.

"Should I call Rachel and ask her if she wants to come?"

Santana shot him a look that said "don't you dare" and hoped he understood.

"Message received," he said rolling his eyes then he added, "don't be mean to her Santana. I don't want whatever is going on between me and her to mess up your friendship."

"It won't. Unless she hurts you. And I won't be mean to her… well any more than I already am." She grinned her devilish grin as she sat down in the dirt to stretch her legs out. "Get down here and stretch," she commanded. "I don't wanna hear you complain later about cramps in your legs." As Finn squatted down to stretch out his thighs Santana noticed a sexy blonde stretching a bit closer to the parking lot. She looked familiar but at this distance Santana couldn't place her. She couldn't take her eyes off of her. It was like the was some sort of force pulling Santana's gaze in the direction of the woman. Santana realized she should pretty be paying attention to what Finn was talking about so she broke her gaze and looked his way catching the last few sentences of what he was saying.

"So where do you wanna go tonight? We could go to Cordero? Or Moonstruck if you prefer… anywhere really. It's up to you. We just want to celebrate you being back."

Santana drew her attention back to Finn. "Tonight will be fun… all of us out together. When was the last time we were all out?" She quickly glanced over at the blonde now stretching her back.p

He thought about it for a moment. "Honestly I couldn't even tell you."

"It's been awhile." Santana stated. "Maybe we should start off at Cordero? They are the only place around here that carried Tres-Quatro-Cinco." She said bringing her eyes back to Finn.

"Ah, your poison." He smiled.

"Indeed." She looked back to where the blonde had been stretching but she was no longer there. She moved here eyes around trying to catch where the girl had gone but she didn't have any luck.

Finn noticed her attention was elsewhere, "What the hell are you looking at? You've been preoccupied this whole time." He looked where Santana was looking.

"Nothing, I just thought maybe I saw someone." She shrugged, "but I didn't. I think I'm just delirious from my lack of sleep and lack of food." Finn rose to his feet and then pulled Santana to hers. "Let's go get some pancakes," she smiled.

"I love pancakes," said an approaching female voice from behind the pair.

Santana turned to see the fit blonde woman walking toward her. Her hair was pulled back but there were whisky strands blowing gently in the breeze. She had silver black aviator sunglasses on her face covering her eyes and she wore a neon orange tank top and tight black leggings. Her skin was pale and looked ever so soft. She lifted up her flames to reveal her beautiful cobalt eyes. It was the girl from the bar at Cordero a few nights ago. When she opened her mouth to speak, before any words came out, Santana remembered the sound of her voice. It was kind and warm, innocent and cute.

"Hi," she said with a small wave and added,"Santana, right?"

Finn's cell phone rang so he excused himself and walked away to take the call.

Santana smiled but quickly realized she couldn't remember her name. She thought it started with a 'B' but that didn't narrow it down very much. "Yes, Hi. How are you?"

"We met at the bar the other night. You may not remember me, but I saw you over here stretching with your boyfriend-"

"He's not my… we're not together," she interrupted.

"Oh, ok. Well I saw you stretching with this… fella and I recognized you right away because you're just gorgeous and I bet no one ever forgets your face." She blushed and added, "anyway, I just wanted to come over and thank you for the other night. It was really unnecessary but also incredibly generous of you to take care of my drinks, as well as all of my friends. And I totally want to pay you back for that. It may take me awhile because we ran up a pretty hefty tab, the 6 of us, and money is pretty tight for me right now but I picked up a few more shifts at the Dance Studio so I will have extra money coming in but Lord Tubbington needs to have a surgery in a few weeks so I should probably use the extra money for that, that's why I picked up the extra sessions in the first place but I don't like owing people money so-"

Santana interrupted again, "Hey, listen. You don't owe me anything. I was happy to do it. Really." She smiled sincerely.

"I just feel bad cos it was a lot of money. I'm sure you didn't intend to pay for all six of us. We had no idea the tab was taken care of already. I don't want you to think we were taking advantage of you."

Santana put her hand on Brittany's shoulder, "The thought never crossed my mind."

She let her hand linger there a little longer that it should have and her eyes met Brittany's. She couldn't look away and she didn't want to. Brittany's eyes were like two pools of beautiful ocean water. Brittany was locked on Santana's deep chocolate brown eyes as well and had to force herself to break their gaze as she noticed Finn approaching.

"Hi, I'm Finn. Santana's honorary brother." He said extending his hand to Brittany.

Santana pulled her hand back from Brittany's shoulder. Brittany took Finn's hand in hers and shook it politely. "Nice to meet you. I'm Brittany."

Finn looked to Santana for an explanation of how she knew the blonde. "We met at Cordero the night I had dinner with Quinn and Mercedes."

"Yeah, she was sitting at the bar and my feet were killing me, cos I'm a dancer. When I sat down I talked her ear off for about 20 minutes until my friends arrived and then she paid our tab for some reason and I just saw you guys over here so I wanted to thank her and offer to pay her back."

Finn smiled at Santana with his eyes. "Brittany, we were just about to go get some breakfast."

"Mmhmm, pancakes, I heard." She stated.

Finn smiled. "Right. Would you like to come?"

Santana glared at him and then forced a smile. She hoped Brittany didn't notice her glare. It was nothing personal but she didn't want Brittany to join them for breakfast. She was feeling uneasy about the way looking into Brittany's eyes made her feel. She didn't know a single thing about this woman, other than the fact that she was extremely quirky, in a ridiculously adorable way, and that she was a dancer. And if she did spend more time with the girl she was certain she didn't want Finn to be the awkward third wheel tagging along. She would want all of Brittany's attention. And that scared her.

"Oh, that is so sweet of you. But I can't. I need to get my morning jog in before I pick Lord Tubbington up from the vet."

"Lord Tubbington?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, he's one of my roommates."

Finn and Santana looked puzzled. But Brittany didn't elaborate any further.

"We better get going," Santana said with a smile. "It was great running into you."

"Likewise," Brittany said with a wave. "Nice meeting you Flynn" she said and flashed a smile to Santana as she lowered her sunglasses back down over her eyes.

"It's Finn." He corrected her.

"That's what I said," she insisted as she turned to leave.

Before she even noticed what she was doing Santana called after Brittany. "Hey, wait a sec." She jogged over a few feet to where Brittany stopped. "A bunch of us are going out for drinks tonight. Starting off at Cordero and then maybe going to Moonstruck or somewhere else. If you aren't busy you should totally come." She could feel her heart pounding against her chest. She tried to play it cool, "Totally not a big deal or anything. Just ya know if you aren't busy. And you can totally bring your friends and your boyfriend too."

Brittany smiled. "I'd love to," she said with a smile, "but I have plans tonight."

Santana's heart sank but she didn't let her disappointment show. "Oh, ok cool. Maybe next time then."

"Definitely next time."

Santana backpedaled to Finn. "We better get going. Have a nice run." And with that she turned and headed back to Finn's truck.

"She's cute."

"She's straight," Santana stated.

"Bummer." Finn said as he turned the key to the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot.

**Author's Notes:**

For everyone that has left me feedback/comments... THANK YOU! I really appreciate it. I know the fourth chapter had a lot of Dani in it and I know some of you didn't like that very much but telling the story of how Dani and Santana met and showing them fall in love is essential to not only Santana's character development but it is also essential to the main plot of the story itself. While this is ultimately the story of Santana and Brittany, they both had lives before the met each other and they were both in love before loving one another. Since this story is from Santana's point of view I will be focusing on her past and well as the present the through her eyes.

Also, this is not the end of Dani flashbacks. I will be touching on the reasons why their relationship fell apart and focusing on their actual breakup. I haven't decided at what point I will talk about that but I just wanted to give to all a heads up about that cos it will be happening. I also realize that Brittany has not been in this story much yet and that is intentional. I want to try to make their love story as realistic as possible so just like in real-life love stories, they more they get to know each other the more time they will spend together. Please stick with this story. I promise you won't regret it.

And for the record, I am not a fan of Dani either. That will be evident in the later chapters when I focus on why they broke up and in whose hands the fault lies ;)

Again, thank you for reading. I am having having a blast writing this story. Hope you are digging it :)


	6. Worthy of Being Worshipped

"That is so not what happened, Noah." Quinn rolled her eyes playfully but it was easy to see she was slightly agitated by Puck's questionable memory. She offered up her version, "It was at the Memorial Day barbecue. Finn showed up with Rachel and we all knew something was up. He's right about that. But there wasn't any drama. No one saw them making out or anything. It was just obvious to anyone with eyes and half a brain that there was something more going on behind the scenes there."

"Well, I don't like it. I just feel like Finn is gonna wind up getting hurt." Santana took a sip of her drink.

"Dude, stop trying to cock block, Santana." Puck added, "Let Hudson get some ass. He's a grown man. If he gets her… he'll dust himself off and move on." He motioned to the bartender that's they'd needed another round of drinks. "Now can we stop talking about this nonsense and just have a good time? Please?" Puck put on his big puppy dog eyes.

"Ok. Ok, I'm letting it go." Santana promised.

Quinn didn't look very convinced.

"I really am. I have my own problems to worry about you guys are right." The bartender placed the drinks in front of them. "Thanks Chachi." Santana winked. She looked at the time on her phone. Everyone would be arriving shortly. She drove in with Puck and Quinn so at least this time she wasn't waiting at the bar, early and alone. Just then she received a text from Rachel.

Hey we are parking the car now. The lot is full so we had to drive around to find street parking. - Rachel

Ok, we are waiting for you guys at the bar. - Santana

No VIP? - Rachel

At Moonstruck. - Santana 

;) - Rachel

As Santana placed her phone down on the bar she noticed more of her friends had arrived. Mercedes and Kurt walked in arm in arm.

"Aretha! Porcelain!!" Santana jumped up from her barstool to hug them both. "I'm so glad you guys could make it. Especially you Mercedes, I know how busy you've been lately."

"I will always make time for you, dear." She smiled and kissed Santana's cheek.

They all exchanged pleasantries and then Kurt said, "What's everyone drinking, I've got the next round."

"Shots!" Puck shouted pumping his fist in the air. Santana was already 3 drinks in and they had only arrived 30 minutes ago. She wanted to pace herself so that she was sure to enjoy her night. She shook her head in protest. "None for me thanks."

"What? Unacceptable." Puck grumbled. "You are taking a shot. This is your welcome home party, Lopez!" He nudged her shoulder, "Don’t be lame."

"Yeah, come on Santana just do one shot," Kurt urged.

She looked at Quinn and Mercedes who were nodding in agreement. "I'll do one if you do." Quinn said with a smile.

She rolled her eyes in protest but gave in. "Alright. I'll do one. ONE," she emphasized her desire for this to be her single shot of the night.

An hour and 5 shots and 4 more drinks later and Santana could barely see straight. They were not seated in the VIPS section at Moonstruck and they treated both Santana and Mercedes were being treated like royalty. The music was pumping a steady beat, the room was dimly lit by soft yellow and purple lights. The section where they were seated was roped off and off to the side of the dance floor. The was a bouncer stationed at the bottom of the small three step staircase that led to their private section. There were   
white leather bench style lounge couches lining the room and there were black glass tables in front of each bench a few feet apart. On top of each table were vases filled with gold dipped roses in vases. There were purple, gold, black and white balloons tied together in each corner and bouncing freely on the floor. Quinn and Rachel had come in earlier in the day to set everything up. She had drunkenly thanked them at least a dozen times for making sure everything was perfect and special. She caught Quinn's eye and smiled. Quinn smiled back and gave her a thumbs up. She wasn't exactly sure why but that sent her into a fit of laughter. Which, in turn, made Quinn crack up. And neither of them could stop. Santana laughed so hard she had tears treating don her face.

"Is my mascara running?" She turned to ask Kurt who was seated next to her.

"Oh, lord, Santana. Yes, it is." He grabbed a tissue of of the table and began wiping her cheeks. "Seriously when is it ever a good idea to wear non-waterproof mascara?"

"Um, I don't know. By the look on your face I'm assuming the answer is definitely not tonight? Maybe never?" She started giggling.

"Oh dear, you are so drunk."

"Aren't you?" She slurred.

"A bit, yes. Just not wasted like you are."

Santana looked around the room at her drunk friends. Rachel and Puck were playing air drums to the beat of the current song while Finn Quinn and Mercedes were all shouting at each other, with smiles on their faces, over the volume of the music. She leaned her head on Kurt's shoulder. "I think I may have met someone," she began softly to confide in Kurt.

"Omg Mercedes! I saw that!" Kurt said pointing and laughing. "Did you see that?" He asked Santana. She shook her head no. "Oh, it was hysterical."

She sat up and fixed her hair a bit. She had a far off look on her face.

"What did you say, Santana? I'm sorry I got distracted."

"Ya know, I don't remember." She smiled.

"Santana…" Kurt pressed the issue a bit.

"Porcelain…"

"Have it your way." Kurt said, giving up.

"I need another drink." She looked around the room, "Have you seen our waitress?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, but I need another too. I'll go get us some. I'll be back," he got up and made his way to the bar.

Santana took out her phone and before she could stop herself she sent a text. 

"Santana! No phones.. Unless it's for pictures. We all agreed." Rachel walked over and tried to grab the phone from Santana's grasp. "And drunk texts to exes are never a good thing."

"Berry, chill out. I'm not texting my evil ex girlfriend." Rachel didn't seem to buy it so Santana turned her phone to Rachel's face and showed her the text.

I'm srunk at moonstruck in vip. Come coin me. I wnna mapke out. - Santana

Rachel read the text aloud and teases Santana for her drunk typos then asked, "Kitty? Who's kitty?"

"My booby call. I mean, booty call. But, I guess she's also a booby call." Santana made herself laugh. As did Rachel. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Santana just texted a booby call!" She shouted. 

"Get it girl," Quinn replied.

Santana's phone vibrated in Rachel's hand. "Oh, I think she replied," she said handing the phone back to Santana.

I'll be there in 30 ;) - Kitty

Giv my nome at door. - Santana 

Will they bring me 2 u? - Kitty 

Wanky. - Santana

Kurt made his way back with their drinks and handing Santana a drink he said, "I told the bartender that we needed a few more bottles and that our waitress disappeared. She assured me we'd be taken care of." 

Santana smiled and he nodded. She put her phone away and just then she heard one of her favorite songs come on. A club remix to Whiney Houston's I Wanna Dance With Somebody. She too, a gulp of her drink then shouted, "I wanna dance! Who's with me?" To her surprise, and pleasure, all of her friends made a move to the dance floor. She was giddy with laughter and having the absolute best time ever. She was surrounded by all of the people she loved so much and as she looked around the at the group all dancing together and couldn't help but smile at the sight of everyone having such a good time. For a second she thought she saw Brittany dancing with a group of people just to the left of where her and her friends were dancing. She got excited for a moment but she quickly remembered Brittany had said she had plans that night and wouldn't be going out. She was just seeing things and that totally bummed her out. She grabbed a drink out of Puck's hand and finished it off then she her head hoping to erase the image of Brittany's face in her head. She didn't want to be all pouty tonight. just wanted to have fun. She looked back at her friends and they were engulfed in the music and dancing their hearts out she couldn't help but smile. 

"Hey stranger," she felt a pair of lips brush against her ear. She turned to see a blonde dancing close to her.

She forced her eyes to focus, "Brittany?" She asked. "Brittany!" She exclaimed as realized she wasn't hallucinating. She tried to downplay her excitement but she wasn't sure she was successful. Her heart was racing. 

Brittany was wearing a tight royal blue top and very very tight dark skinny jeans and black pumps. The shirt clung to her body in all the right places and it made Santana's heart pound inside of her chest.

With a smile Brittany replied, "That's my name."

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked.

"You invited me, silly." Still moving to the beat of the song.

"No, I know. But you said you couldn't come. You had plans." Santana couldn't stop smiling.

"Well, I… my plans change," she smiled. "Is that ok? I don't have your number so I couldn't call or text to make sure you still were cool with my friends and I crashing your night out."

Santana was beaming from ear to ear. "It is more than ok. You aren't crashing at all," Santana assured her. She was staring straight into Brittany's eyes. "You're so fucking beautiful." She smiled, drunkly. "Shit, why did I just say that. Quick… say something else," she said to herself in her head. "I'm mean, your earrings are so beautiful." "Nice save," Santana thought she covered it up completely.

Brittany blushed. "I'm not wearing any earrings tonight."

"Fuuuuuuuuck." Santana could feel her cheeks burning.

Brittany leaned in and spoke in Santana's ear, "You look really sexy right now." As she pulled away she brushed her lips against Santana's ear again. They locked eyes and stayed that way for a few moments. At this point Santana's friends had all started to notice the scene unfolding near them. 

"Hi, I'm Rachel." She extended her hand to Brittany. Brittany shook her hand and introduced herself. She pointed to the group dancing behind her and said something in Rachel's ear. Rachel squeezed through the group dragging Quinn and Mercedes with her. They introduced themselves to Brittany's friends. Before long both groups were mixed and dancing together. Santana made sure the bouncer knew that the new groups would be joint theirs and he took note of their faces and nodded that he understood.

"I need to take a minute." She motioned to Finn that she was gonna go sit and he followed her. 

"So…" he said with a smile. "She came."

"She did." Santana still had a goofy smile on her face.

"That's a good sign, right?"

"She's straight Finn. She brought her boyfriend" she said pointing to the tall blonde guy Brittany was dancing with.

"Sam? I don't think he is her boyfriend. I'm pretty sure that guy is gay. Didn't you see him and Kurt making googley eyes at each other?" 

She shrugged, "I don't think he's gay. He's not pinging at all for me."

"What about Brittany?" She asked curiously.

"I can't get a good read on her. There have been a couple of moments where I think she's into me and then moments where I think it's all in my head."

"You should ask her out. Since when do you hesitate to go after what you want."

"Since…" she looked out on the dance floor and watched Brittany for a moment. Brittany want putting much effort into dancing but it was clear, the way she moved her body, she wan an amazing dancer. Santana felt butterflies rise up in her stomach at the sight of Brittany. Brittany caught her gaze and smiled playfully. She mouthed something to Santana but it wasn't clear what she had said. Santana just smiled and finished her thought to Finn. "Since… her." She looked back at Finn who was smiling sweetly at her. "What? Oh come on, wipe that dopey look off of your face!"

"You really like this girl."

"Shut up, Finn," she pushed his shoulder playfully. "I barely know her."

"But you'd like to know her." She chuckled.

"Ugh, you're so immature sometimes." 

Finn kept teasing her and she kept insisting he was an idiot. She was so distracted by his incessant prodding she didn't notice Brittany approaching.

"Hey, you gonna come back and dance?" Brittany asked, pouring herself a drink. She put the bottle of Ciroc back into the the bucket of ice and sipped her drink.

"Yeah, absolutely. I just needed to take a break." Santana flashed Brittany a sweet smile.

Finn's eyes darted back and forth from one girl to the other. He sensed they would probably prefer to be left alone. "I'm gonna go find Rachel." He said, standing to his feet.

Neither girl acknowledged that he spoke, "Awesome," he said to himself sarcastically as he walked back out to the dance floor.

Brittany read the tequila label. "3-4-5? That's a weird name for tequila." She sat down next to Santana and turned her body to face her.

Santana was amused that Brittany read it in English. "Tres-Quatro-Cinco," Santana corrected her with a flirty smile. "It's my favorite tequila. This bar actually doesn't carry it but one of my friends insisted that we have it for my party so the manager made it happen."

"Wow, you must be a pretty big deal around here, huh?" She teased.

Santana wondered if Brittany really had no idea who she was. She wasn't about to ask, she didn't want to come off as pretentious. Instead she just smiled and said, "Well, to my friends I am. But then again isn't everyone?"

"Well, people that have friends, yes. But not everyone has friends. So, no. Not everyone. And probably not even everyone that has friends. Some people are just average and their friends know that they are just average but they are cool with it. They can just be average together. I think that happens more than people worshiping their friends."

Santana laughed,"who said anything about worship? I don't think they worship me. Although they probably should."

"They totally should. They'd be crazy not to. I just met you and I already think you are worthy of being worshipped."

"Is that so?" Santana inched closer to Brittany. 

Brittany nodded without hesitation.

"I think I'd like it if you worshipped me." Santana's eyes moved to Brittany's lips.

Brittany's gaze moved to Santana's mouth. "I'd enjoy that as well."

"Wanky." Santana whispered still looking at Brittany's mouth.

Santana heard a vibrating sound and snapped out of her trance. She looked down at her phone but it wasn't lit up. She looked back at Brittany and realized it was Brittany that was getting a call. 

"I'm sorry I have to take this. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere, ok?" She winked and walked out of the room.

"No. probproblem." Santana was beginning to slur her words. The room was starting to spin, which annoyed her. She had to try to sober up. She grabbed a bottled water and chugged it. Then another. And another. "Crap. Now I have to pee." She wasn't going to leave the room though. She promised Brittany she'd be waiting for her.

Just then another blonde entered the VIP area. "Well, if it isn't Little Miss Drunky Pants," Kitty said sliding onto the bench next to Santana and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey, Kitty." Santana smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, you drunk texted me a little while ago inviting me to come hang out. You don't remember?"

She had completely forgot. Once she saw Brittany, that was all she could remember.

"I did forget, I'm not gonna lie. But that's just cos I am not WASTED." 

"It's ok, I forgive you." She smiled and placed a kiss on Santana's lips. She put her hand on Santana's knee and started gently rubbing from her knew to her mid thigh. "You can make it up to me later," she whispered in her ear.

Santana couldn't help but get turned on. Kitty was sexy. She was wearing a tight silver dress and black stilettos. She was a petite girl, but she had killer legs. Kitty began toying with Santana, gentle touches in all the right places. She kissed down Santana's neck and placed her hand on Santana's chest, sliding from one side to the other gently. Santana was at the point where she was so drunk, she just wanted to have sex. Her hormones were raging and she wasn't going to be able to resist much longer. It didn't help that Kitty looked phenomenal in her provacative dress. But for some reason, unbeknownst to Santana something was telling her this wasn't a good idea. She kept trying to shake the feeling away but it just kept coming back. With each kiss on her neck Santana felt herself losing the battle. Finally, not able to fight it anymore, she turned her head into Kitty's and pulled her in for a kiss. When she pulled away and opened her eyes she saw Brittany standing in shock in the entryway.

"I'm.. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to interrupt." Brittany said awkwardly, dearly upset.

"Shit. Brittany." How could Santana have been so careless… So forgetful. She felt like an absolute asshole. Five minutes early she had been flirting with Brittany. And now Brittany had walked in on her making out with another girl. She pushed Kitty off of her and moved off the couch and started toward Brittany. "I can explain." Brittany turned and walked out of the room. Santana followed after her. "Brittany, wait!" She yelled as she pushed her way through the crowded dance floor in pursuit of Brittany. Brittany didn't stop or slow down. She was making a beeline for the exit. Santana hadn't noticed that her friends, and Brittany's friends were aware of what was going on and following after them.

Brittany pushed the doors to the outside open and started walking down the street. A few seconds later Santana was outside as well and called out to Brittany again. "Brittany, stop." Brittany turned around, not speaking. "I can explain. What you saw, it isn't wait you think."

"Santana, you have nothing to explain. It's none of my business."

Suddenly there were flashes of light and there was a rush of chia tic voices filling the air around them.

"Santana, over here!"

"Santana, is this your new girlfriend?"

Click. Flash. Flash. Flash.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Flash. Flash. Flash. Flash. Flash.

"How is Dani? Does she know you are dating?"

Click. Flash. Click.

"Are you guys still friends?"

Click. Flash. Flash. Flash.

They directed some questions at Brittany "What's your name?" 

Flash. Flash. Flash.

Brittany stood in shock. She was slowly starting to piece everything together. She realized who Santana was now. How could she have been so stupid. She was so embarrassed.

"How long have you guys been dating?"

Flash. Flash. Click.

"W-what? We aren't dating." She replied hesitantly.

"Santana did you cheat on Dani with her?"

Flash. Click.

"You have a thing for blondes, don't ya?"

Puck, Finn, and Mercedes came charging out. "Hey, fuck off you prick." Puck blasted the paparazzi.

"There's no story here. Move on." Finn added as Mercedes brought a few bouncers out with her.

"Mercedes, can you give us the scoop."

"Go to hell." Mercedes replied annoyed.

Flash. Flash. Flash.

The bouncers forced the paparazzi across the street. But that didn't stop them from filming, taking pictures and hurling question Santana and Brittany's way.

Santana walked over to Brittany. "Don't answer these assholes. Just don't say anything." She placed her arm around Brittany.

Brittany shrugged it off. She looked over toward Santana's friends. "Can one of you tell Mike and Sam that I want to leave."

"Sure, we'll go get them." The three of them went back inside the club.

"Brittany don't leave," Santana pleaded.

Just as Brittany was about to respond Kitty walked outside. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Go back inside, Kitty." Santana demanded.

"Excuse me?" Kitty did not like Santana's tone.

"Just go inside. I'm busy."

"You called me, honey. Not the other way around. So don't pretend otherwise." She said looking Brittany up and down before turning to go inside.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Your girlfriend is very pretty." She observed.

"She's not my girlfriend, Brit. She's just a girl." She knew this was going to sound terrible but she wanted to be honest with Brittany. "She's just a girl that I… slept with a couple of times. She's my rebound."

"Santana, I don't want to know any of this seriously. You don't owe me an explanation. I don't want one. I just want to go home."

"Let me get you a car."

"NO, just leave me alone. Please." 

"Brittany, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. We aren't friends, we are basically strangers. Let's just keep it that way."

"For being basically strangers you sure seem pretty upset about what you just walked in on…"

"Wow, are you really that self-involved that you assumed I was this upset over seeing you with another girl? I barely know you, Santana!"

Santana felt her cheeks burn. "I'm sorry, I just assumed-"

Brittany interrupted her. "That phone call I just got. It was from the veterinarian… my cat just died." Brittany couldn't fight back the tears any longer. They poured heavily out of her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. 

Santana moved closer to Brittany stroking her arms. She moved to hug her saying, "I'm so sorry." Brittany resisted Santana's hug and gently pushed her away. Just then Mike and Sam exited the club. Brittany ran to Sam and wrapped her arms around him and whispered something in his ear. Mike asked same a question and Sam nodded. Mike placed his hand on Brittany's shoulder and with his other hand began rubbing her back. The valet pulled around a red Jeep and handed Sam the keys. Brittany pulled herself together before climbing into the passenger seat without a word to Santana. Mike and Sam both said goodbye to Santana and told her they had a great time. Santana just nodded and waved goodbye. They drove away and Santana was left outside alone. A few minutes later Rachel came out followed closely by Finn.

"You ok?" Rachel asked.

"No." Santana replied with tears in her eyes.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No." Santana started sobbing and she wasn't entirely sure why. 

"How about we call a car to come pick you up?"

"Ok." Santana nodded in agreement. She back herself up into the brick exterior of the club and leaned against it. Finn moved next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. She rested her head against him and Rachel moved to the other side of her grabbed her hand and held it tightly. None of the spoke another word.

Santana's ride arrived about 10 minutes later. 

"Call me if you need anything, ok?" Rachel said softly.

Santana nodded and got into the car without a word.

 

When Santana woke, she noticed missed called from each of her friends. She had wished last night was merely a dream but it was, indeed, reality. So that meant the paparazzi witnessed and thoroughly documented the entire encounter with Brittany. 

Brittany.

She wished she could call or text her, reach out in some way to tell her she was sorry for her loss. She wanted badly to apologize for her behavior. But she didn't have her phone number. God, what an idiot she had been. Assuming Brittany was jealous over seeing her making out with Kitty. How silly of her. Poor Brittany just lost her cat. Such a difficult thing to deal with. If only she knew her address, she could send her some flowers. No address. She didn't even know Brittany's last name.

Santana's door bell rang. She did not want to get out of bed to answer it. She pulled a pillow over her face and hoped whoever it was would go away. No such luck. A few moments later the doorbell buzzed again. Santana threw the covers off of her body and climbed out of bed, grumbling all the way down the stairs and to the front door. "This better be important!" She said in a loud, annoyed tone.

"We coming baring coffee." Quinn said holding out a big cup of coffee.

"Lots of coffee. And muffins" added Mercedes with a smile.

Santana stepped to the side making room for them to enter "I guess you guys can come in then, she joked with a forced smile.

"It's ok Santana, you don't have to fake a smile with us." Quinn said sympathetically as she and Mercedes walked into the foyer. 

Santana peeked out of her door and took notice of all the paparazzi outside. She let out. A deep sigh. She closed the door, locking it behind her, and walked down the hallway to the living room where Mercedes and Quinn had gone. She grabbed a muffin off of the coffee table and Quinn handed her some coffee. "Thanks," she said in an almost whispered voice. "So did you guys have fun last night." 

They both nodded but didn't say anything right away. After a few moments Quinn spoke, "So what's going on with you and that Brittany girl?"

"And who was the other girl? Kathy or something?" Mercedes asked.

Santana huffed, "Wow, what did you guys make it a whole 90 seconds before just diving right in for the gossip." She was clearly annoyed.

"Come on, Santana it's not like that." Mercedes tried to ease her tension.

"I mean, it kinda is," Quinn laughed. 

"I don't wanna talk about it, honestly guys, can we just talk about something else."

"Sure. But, you're gonna have to tell us sooner or later." Mercedes said handing her phone to Santana. 

Santana looked at Mercedes with a puzzled look. 

"Look at it." Quinn urged.

Mercedes has the TMZ website pulled up. Santana was the first headline on the page. Santana Lopez and mystery blonde(s) have a lesbian quarrel outside of Moonstruck. Her eyes grew wide. She had been expecting there to be pictures but not video. 

She threw the phone down next to her on the couch. "Have you guys watched the video? Is there audio?" She asked in a panic.

"There's audio but it's hard to hear what you and Brittany are saying." Quinn assured her.

"Yeah, you can pretty much only hear the paparazzi guys yelling their questions and heckling you." Mercedes moved to the couch and sat next to Santana. "It could've been worse."

Santana's mind was going a thousand miles a minute. She had been dealing with the paparazzi for a few years now. She was a pro at handling them, generally speaking, but poor Brittany had never been in the public eye before. Santana felt terrible at exposing her to that short of harassment.

TMZ had posted a shorter edited version showcasing the "highlights" of the almost 20 minute ordeal. At the bottom of the article though there was a link to another video. The un-cut video showed everything from the second Santana walked out of the bar to the minute she was picked up by the car service. Luckily for her the audio was shoddy in both videos and once the paps were forced across the street you really couldn't hear anything and visually at that point it got worse too. 

"I can't believe this. What on was I thinking running after her like that. I knew they'd be out there, fucking vultures. I knew they would just be waiting for any crumb they could possibly pick up. And I gave them a whole fucking loaf of bread. I can't believe I was so stupid." Santana slouched back on the couch, she rubbed her hands fiercely over her face and let them covering her eyes for a few moments. "Poor Brittany."

"And what about Kathy?" Mercedes asked. "How does she fit in to all of this?"

"There is no Kathy!" Santana snapped. "Her fucking name is Kitty. Kitty! Ok?"

"Whoa, calm down, Santana." Quinn raised her voice.

"Look, you wanna know what happened? I ran into Brittany yesterday morning at Runyon when I was hiking with Finn. I invited her to come out with us, she said she had plans. I got wasted last night and I started feeling horny and very lonely so I texted Kitty telling her to come meet us out. I just was just looking to hook up. You guys know how I get when I've been drinking."

They nodded.

Santana continued,"So I texted Kitty. And then Brittany showed up. And we totally were hitting it off. We were flirting and just… it seemed like we were flirting anyway, maybe I was just flirting with her, I don't know. Anyway, we had a moment and then she went to take a call but said she'd be right back and that she wanted me to wait for her. I agreed and like literally as soon as she was out of my field of view Kitty showed up. I had forgotten I'd even texted her. I was so focused on Brittany. But then, Kitty was all over me. And I, ya know… being my drunk horny self I had forgotten about Brittany, and I just wanted to get laid. So we started making out and then the next thing I know Brittany is standing there and sees us. She is clearly upset, she runs away and I follow her. And the rest is pretty much covered by TMZ."

"Not just TMZ, by the way," Quinn said cringing in anticipation of Santana's reaction.

"Of course not." Santana said matter-of-factly. "You know what I mean, Fabray."

"Wait, so she's a lesbian?" Mercedes asked.

"Who, Kitty or Brittany?" Quinn asked.

"Brittany. Clearly Kitty is." Mercedes answered.

"I don't know if she is a lesbian or not." Santana huffed. She was now rubbing her temples.

"But you just said she got jealous." Quinn said with a confused look on her face.

"Sure sounds like jealously to me," Mercedes agreed.

Santana sighed heavily. "Remember I said she had gotten a call and excused herself?" they both nod, "well, it was her vet calling. She apparently her cat had been sick and needed surgery, she had mentioned that when I ran into her at Runyon yesterday, but that call was to inform her that he passed away."

"Fuck," Quinn said sitting back in her seat.

"That's horrible," Mercedes said sympathetically.

"So, I had assumed she was upset because of what she walked in on and that's why I chased her out. But she was upset about something else entirely that had nothing to do with me." She rubbed her eyes and began again,"So I wound up completely making a fool out of myself and embarrassing her for absolutely no reason at all."

"That's rough," Mercedes agreed.

"Yeah, I mean, had she actually been jealous or upset because of what she saw, at least there would be a reason for all the headlines and media drama. But, it all could have been avoided." Quinn added.

"Thanks a lot for that Fabray. What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to make me feel worse?"

"No, I just… I'm sorry, Santana. I just feel bad."

"What am I supposed to do? I wish I could call her to apologize and tell her I'm sorry about her cat. Or even just send her flowers or chocolates or something but I have no way of contacting her."

Mercedes shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you." 

Quinn, "What we're her friends names?"

Santana shook her head, "Hell if I know, I have trouble remembering my own name when I am drunk."

"Sam and… what was the dancers name?" Mercedes wondered.

"Mark? Matt?" Quinn suggested.

"Mike!" Mercedes remembered.

"What else do you know about her?" She looked at Santana.

"I just know that she is a dancer. I'm sorry. That's really all I have to go on."

"I remember Sam saying Brittany and Mike worked at the same dance studio." She thought harder, "Oh! And that Mike had an audition for So You Think You Can Dance this afternoon!"Mercedes remembered proudly.

Quinn's mouth moved into a huge grin. "I know how we can get Brittany's number." She said with a smile.

"What are we just gonna stalk Mike, at his audition, and ask for Brittany's number?"Santana asked.

"Precisely." Quinn confirmed.

"I like the way you think, Fabray."

"Mercedes call Kurt and see if he can get us a time for the auditions, please." Santana requested.

"No problem. Go shower. You still smell like tequila." She joked.

With that Santana ran upstairs to shower. She was suddenly hopeful that she would be able to make things right. She really wanted to be able to express how sorry she was about the way last night ended. She decided she wouldn't even bring up what Brittany walked in on since that clearly wasn't the problem. She just wanted to tell Brittany how bad she felt about her cat and she hoped they could be friends. If Santana was being honest with herself she knew that was for the best regardless. She was still not over Dani and wasn't ready for a relationship of any kind. She would have Kitty if she needed some late night lovin'. She would never want Brittany to be that for her. In the small amount of time she had spent with her, Santana knew Brittany was better than that and deserved better.

When Santana was showered and dressed she went back downstairs to a waiting Quinn.

"Wheres Mercedes?" Santana asked.

"She's picking up Kurt. He wasn't able to find out what time auditions were being held so we had to improvise. Thinking on his feet he came up with the story that he had a client to who was interested."

"Ah, gotcha. But who-" her voice trailed off. "No." She pointed to Quinn and burst out into laughter. "Oh, Fabray… you can't be serious."

"The things I do for you, Santana. I really hope you appreciate this." She said with her brows furrowed. "Now, can I borrow some workout clothes? Maybe something a dancer might wear.

Santana erupted with even more laughter. "This is going to be fabulous."


	7. Every Part of Me

"I'm not wearing that wig!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Oh, come on, Fabray, just wear it." Santana begged. "Please, for me?" She asked with doe eyes.

"I don't understand how being in a disguise is necessary. In fact, I think it will hurt the mission. Don't you guys think?"

"No, no… I'm with Santana. I think the wig is a must." Kurt said with a devilish smile. 

Santana high-dived him. "See. It's essential."

Quinn looked to Mercedes to be the voice of reason. "You know this is unnecessary and ridiculous, right?"

Mercedes paused and then said, "If by ridiculous you mean 'It's a ridiculously awesome idea then hell to the yes!"

"Ugh, you guys are impossible." Quinn said pulling the curly black wig onto her head. Her three friends started giggling. "No, laughing, jerks!"

"We'll try," Santana said snapping a picture with her phone.

"What's her story gonna be, Kurt?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I haven't really thought that far yet."

"Well you better think of something. This was your brilliant idea." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You look awesome, Q!" Santana smiled with a laugh.

"Thanks," Quinn replied sarcastically.

Mercedes and Kurt discussed possible scenarios for Quinn to use as her story.

"You guys, the thing is… I can't dance. They are gonna turn me away and kick me out as soon as I start dancing. And what if we haven't found Mike by then?"

"I didn't think about that." Kurt admitted.

"Yeah, you have a point, Quinn." Mercedes said from the driver's seat looking at Quinn in her rear view.

Santana had an idea. "Unless…" she started. She thought more about it for a moment. "Oh this is perfect."

"What is?" Kurt turned around in his seat looking at Santana. Quinn's eyes were on her too.

"You can pretend to be my sister! There's no way they will turn you away no matter how bad you are. Especially not if I am with you." She smiled slyly. She winked at Quinn, "how 'bout it, sis?"

"It won't work." Quinn insisted.

"Why not?" Mercedes asked.

"We look nothing alike."

"Technicality." Kurt called from the front seat. "You were adopted. Or maybe you have different dads. Or different moms."

"You're an only child."

"They don't know that, Fabray."

Quinn rolled her eyes. She let out a sigh. "Well, I hope this works."

"Lighten up, will ya? We will all be with you." Santana assured her.

"I'm going to make an ass out of myself."

"And I will be sure to record it." Santana smiled broadly.

"I don't doubt it," Quinn said as she made sure her wig was snugly in place. "So what's my name?"

"How about Chiquita Lopez?" Santana suggested with a smirk.

"Ooh! I like that Kurt," smiled.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Come on you guys, I don't look like a Chiquita."

"Well, we're here… so Chiquita it is," Mercedes said as she pulled up to the gate at CBS Studios. She rolled down her window and smiled at the security guard.

"Do you have an appointment ma'am?"

Kurt leaned across Mercedes, "Hi, Yes we do. Kurt Hummel," he said handing his ID to the guard. "I'm bringing my client, Chiquita Lopez, in for an audition for So You think You Can Dance," he said gesturing the Quinn in the backseat. 

Quinn smiled and waved.

He looked over the list on his clipboard and said,"I need to see ID from the other guests in the car." 

Mercedes and Santana handed him their licenses. Quinn was reluctant to hand hers over.

"Just give him your ID." Santana whispered.

"But, it says Quinn Fabray on it." She said through her teeth. 

"Chiquita is your stage name, duh." Santana teased.

After scanning all of the IDs he handed them back, "Ok, Mr. Hummel. You are you guested are cleared to go in. "Good Luck, Chiquita." He smiled and Mercedes pulled into the studio lot. She parked the car and everyone got out.

"I look ridiculous." Quinn said catching a glimpse of herself in the reflection of the car door.

"Ridiculously hot," Mercedes smiled.

"Ok, let's get this over with." Quinn said walking toward the entrance of the building where auditions were being held.

When they entered the building they followed the signs leading them to where auditions were being held. At the end of the long hallway there was a desk with a man and a woman seated behind it. There were lists laid out on the table in front of them. Kurt introduced himself and Quinn (as Chiquita) and the woman started checking the list for her name.

"I'm sorry, sir, your clients name isn't on the list for today's auditions. Maybe you're on the list for tomorrow. Eric, could you pull out tomorrow's audition list and check for Chiquita Lopez. Thanks," she in a stale tone. Kurt looked back at Santana with wide eyes. Obviously the name "Chiquita" wasn't going to be on any list.

The man pulled the list out of the binder and flipped through the pages and when he got to the end of the "L"s he shook his head, indicating he didn't find her name.

"I'm sorry, she's not on either list. I'm afraid she won't be able to audition today." The woman said as she folded her hands in front of her on the table.

Santana stepped up to the desk, pulling Mercedes up along with her, removing her sunglasses and placing them on the table. "Hi." She said flashing her beautiful smile.

The man froze in his tracks, "You're…"

"…Santana Lopez, that's right. And this is my good friend Mercedes Jones." She said with an even bigger smile.

The woman looked up at her with star struck eyes. "Mercedes Jones, I'm in love with you." She continued to stare at Mercedes, without blinking.

Mercedes nervously waved ,"Hi." She looked at Santana with concerned eyes.

"Focus people!" She said trying to get their attention back to her. "Listen, this is my sister, Chiquita. Her poor excuse for a manager over here may have forgotten to call ahead and put her on your list but don't punish her for his lackluster effort in doing his job. She is a kick-ass dancer and she needs to be on this show. She has some of the most original moves you'll ever see and it would be wrong to deprive the good American people of such a bitchin' top-notch dancer just because her manager is incompetent. Don’t you agree?"

The man nodded, unable to speak. 

The woman, still gawking at Mercedes, pulled a red pass out of a box on the floor and handed it to Santana. "That's for your sister." The woman then reached into another box pulling out three blue passes. "These are for the three of you. Wear them at all times." She was still gawking at Mercedes.

"Thanks," Santana said accepting the other passes. She handed everyone a pass. 

"Go straight down that hall and make a left. It will be the first door on the right." The woman said, pointing them in the direction of the auditions.

Santana smiled, "Thanks, Joan." She said glancing at her name tag.

They began walking in the direction they were pointed in when Santana heard, "Santana, I mean, Miss Lopez, you forgot these." 

She turned to see the man from behind the table was holding her sunglasses in her hand. "Oh, jeez. Thank you. I would've been so upset if I lost those." She smiled and winked at him and turned to leave.

"Would you mind taking a picture with me?" He asked. 

She turned to see Quinn and Kurt hadn't stopped to wait for her but Mercedes had been stopped by a group of women, a few feet away from her, and was signing autographs and taking pictures with them as well. "All in a day's work," she thought. "Absolutely, no problem," she replied.

He took out his phone and tried to hand it at Joan but she was still staring at Mercedes.

"You just take it. Selfies are better anyway." Santana winked.

He turned the camera to face them and snapped a few shots.

"Thank you, thank you so much. You're so hot."

"Thanks," she laughed. "It was nice meeting you, Eric." She noticed his name tag.

There were hundreds of dancers crowded in the warehouse-esque space. At the far end of the room there was a door with a red light above it. There was a sign next to it that read DO NOT ENTER WHEN LIGHT IS LIT. Audition in progress.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Santana said as her and Mercedes approached Kurt and Quinn. 

"I'd say we fan out and try to find Mike." Kurt suggested.

"So I'm not really gonna have to audition, right?" Quinn questioned.

"Hopefully not, if we can find Mike before your name gets called." Mercedes replied.

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard. I'm the last to arrive so I'm sure I will be last dancer called."

Santana chuckled. "I LOVE that you just referred to yourself as a dancer! That's classic."

Quinn rolled her eyes and shoved Santana's shoulder. "Oh, shut up."

Just then a man stepped up onto a platform with a microphone in his hand. "Welcome everyone. I am so impressed with the turnout we have here today." Everyone clapped. "I just wanted to give you all a heads up of how this works. We will be calling names at random. So just because you showed up first doesn't mean you will be taking the stage first. Also, all auditions will be recorded so just be aware." Another man handed him a paper. "Ok," he continued, "so we will be getting the ball rolling with our first audition of the day in about five minutes. And I have just been given the name of our first contestant. So up first is Chiquita Lopez."

Quinn felt her face to red. She looked at her friends who were all staring at her wide-eyed and open-mouthed in disbelief.

"Hope you are all stretched and warmed up!" Santana joked.

"We have to find Mike, now!" Quinn exclaimed. 

The four friends split up and started searching the crowd for Mike. About two minutes later Santana took the microphone from the man saying, "I just need to borrow this real quick," and he politely agreed to let her use it. She stepped up onto the platform and announced. "Hi, I'm Santana Lopez and I'm looking for a dancer… named Mike." She heard a bunch of guys cheer. "An Asian dancer, named Mike… who is friends with another dancer named Brittany." The crowd grew quiet and all eyes were on Santana. "So um, if you are here could you please come speak with me. I'll be at the other end of the room. In the back. I have something I need to ask you. It's very important. Thanks." She stepped down off of the platform and handed the man his microphone back. 

"Ok, Chiquita Lopez. Chiquita Lopez we are ready for you to come show us your moves." He repeated, "Chiquita Lopez."

Santana made her way to the back of the room and shortly after Mercedes, Kurt and Quinn, having ditched her Chiquita wig, met her there.

"Hopefully he is here," Mercedes stated.

Santana nodded.

"I think he's here," assured Quinn. "I have q good feeling all of a sudden."

Santana was standing with her back to the rest of the room, only looking at her friends. "Ya know, even if he isn't here, thank you guys. Like seriously, thank you. It means a lot that you would all drop whatever it is you were gonna be doing today to come here and stalk Jackie Chan just so I could maybe hopefully get Brittany's number from him." She saw the look of surprise on all of their faces. "Ok guys, seriously? The Jackie Chan thing bothered you? I wasn't being racist I just-" she was interrupted.

"It's Mike Chang, actually," a familiar voice said, approaching from behind.

"We're gonna go wait outside" Kurt said with a smile. He moved to the hall with Quinn and Mercedes following his lead.

It was Brittany. She didn't was so happy to hear her voice but she wasn't sure if that was the proper emotion for her to be feeling. After all, the last time they saw each other Brittany had made it pretty clear she didn't care if she saw Santana again. "We are practically strangers. Let's keep it that way." The words echoed in Santana's mind, taunting her.

"Brittany, hey, what uh-what are you doing here?" Santana asked.

"I'm a dancer. Remember? This is tryouts for a dancing competition."

"Right." Obviously. Santana continued, "You just didn't mention anything about trying out last night." Santana looked down at her feet.

"Well, we didn't really get to talk much last night. The night was cut short." Brittany's eyes were bloodshot and puffy. She looked like she hadn't slept and had been crying all night.

"Her cat." Santana remembered. "Hey, so I'm sorry about your cat."

"Yeah, I'm still really sad about it. I'd prefer not to talk about it if you don't mind." Brittany said shifting her weight to her right side. "So what did you want to talk to Mike about anyway? He's in the bathroom right now. He always gets really nervous before a big audition and winds up making himself sick, which is pretty gross, but it seriously happens every time. And he usually does really well during his audition. I just look at it as part of his process." She shrugged.

"Whatever works, I suppose." Santana smiled nervously.

"Mhmm. So, Mike? What did you want? You can just tell me if you'd like and then I can pass it on to him when I see him in a few minutes after he is finished puking his guts up."

"Oh, yeah, well about that. First of all, I'm sorry you heard that Jackie Chan comment," Santana nervously tucked a strand of hair that had fallen in her face back behind her ear.

"Oh please, you don't have to apologize about that. I just tend to think he's more of a Bruce Lee type than a Jackie Chan. Because Jackie Chan is funny and Mike isn't very funny. He doesn't even think he's funny. Ask him. So sometimes I call him Brucey Lee. Or B Lee, or Bruce, or BL. I think that's my favorite."

Santana chuckled, "Yeah, BL. I like that."

Brittany waited for Santana to answer her initial question.

"Right, what did I want to talk to Mike about? Um, it was actually… I wanted to talk to him about you." Santana confessed.

"Last call for Chiquita Lopez. Last call, Chiquita Lopez," a man's voice called out over the sound system.

"Me? What about me?" Brittany crossed her arms in front of her and tilted her head slightly to the left with a confused look on her face.

"It was nothing bad, nothing like that. I just, I realized I didn't have your phone number. I wanted to call you to apologize for the way last night ended but I didn't have your number. And Mercedes had remembered Mike said he had an audition here today so we figured that was our best chance at finding you, well, Mike anyway, and getting your phone number. I mean, I don’t even know your last night so I couldn't even try to find you on Facebook or Twitter or anything."

Brittany smiled and that put Santana a bit at ease. "You don't know my last name?"

Santana shook her head, "Nope."

"And you don't have my number."

Santana shook her head again.

"So you stalked my friend to try to get him to give it to you? After we had that huge fight and I said I'd rather us just be strangers." 

Santana felt a lump form in her throat when Brittany said that last sentence and she was right back on edge again. "I… uh-"

"That's pretty creepy," she said with a blank face.

Santana was mortified. She didn't know what to say in her defense. "Well, anyway, I just wanted to send my condolences about your cat." She looked away. She was didn't know what else to say. Brittany really didn't want anything to do with her. And it was her own fault. Her stomach was in knots.

Brittany smiled and reached or Santana's shoulder. She rubbed it gently, "I'm totally kidding." She laughed softly. "I mean, was a tad creepy, but was also really really sweet." 

Santana sighed in relief. "It was?"

"Oh my gosh, totally. You tracked my friend down to an audition just for the chance to maybe find him and maybe get him to give you my number. That's so adorable, Santana." She took her hand away from Santana's shoulder and smoothed the top of her hair, which was on top of her head in a messy bun.

Brittany was wearing a bright yellow zip-up t-shirt hoodie over a red tank top and black leggings. Her cobalt eyes seemed to pop against the yellow in her outfit and even though she looked like she looked tired and sad Santana couldn't help but to find her absolutely beautiful. 

"Ya know, I just realized, you were looking for Mike, not for me, do you want me to tell him to come back here and talk to you? I can text him real quick," she said pulling out her phone.

Santana assumed she was kidding at first but quickly realized she was serious. "What? No. No, that's ok. I am glad you came to talk to me instead." She said pulling at the bottom of her shirt nervously.

"Are you sure? Cause I'm positive he's done throwing up now. Well, almost positive. He did have tacos this morning."

Santana made a disgusted face and laughed, "Gross."

Brittany responded with laughter as well. "Well ya know, I should get going. I don't know when they will be calling my name and I wanna be all stretched and limber." She winked at Santana.

"Wanky," Santana winked back.

Brittany smiled at the word. "Wanky," she repeated. "I like that." She looked at Santana with flirty eyes which made Santana blush."Give me your phone."

"What? My phone?" Santana asked, "What for?"

"So I can give you my number, duh." 

"Oh, right." Santana laughed at herself. She felt silly not realizing what Brittany wanted with her phone. "Obviously. I mean it is what I came here for and all." She handed her phone to Brittany.

Brittany keyed her information into the phone and then turned the phone around to face her. She fixed her hair a bit and widened her eyes and looked at Santana for a moment before smiling at the phone and clicking the shutter button of the camera. She tapped the screen a few more times before handing it back to Santana.

"Text me later." She said as she turned and walked away.

Santana exited the building to find her three friends anxiously waiting for her. But as soon as they saw the giddy smile spread across her face they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"So I take it that went well, " Kurt said nudging against Santana.

She nodded, "it did." She looked at Quinn with a smirk, "Chiquita missed her last call."

"Bummer." Quinn said with a faux frown.

Mercedes intertwined her arm with Santana's and said, "Tell us everything."

The quartet walked back to Mercedes's car while Santana recounted every single detail she could remember from her conversation with Brittany, that smile never leaving her face.

 

Hey Santana, I just wanted you to know that I'm headed back to NY now. I'm not sure when I'll be back cos of the show picking back up and all. But I wanted you to know that I plan on talking to Jesses about everything when I get home. - Rachel

Good! - Santana 

Good as in good riddance or good that I'm going to talk to Jesse? - Rachel

Both. ;) - Santana

Have a safe trip back - Santana

Thanks. - Rachel

It had been a few hours since Santana had seen Brittany. But she couldn't stop thinking about her. She tried to be productive when she got home and actually sat down in her office to try to write some lyrics to be set to music later, but her mind couldn't focus on anything other than Brittany. She needed to distract herself.

Puckerman. - Santana

Lopezzzz. - Puck

What are you up to? - Santana

About to go shoot some hoops with Finny Boy. - Puck

Lame. - Santana 

Wanna go shoot some pool instead? - Santana

And ditch Finn? - Puck

Lol. No. Bring Finn - Santana 

Word. Zeke's in 20? - Puck

See you there - Santana

When she arrived at the pool hall Finn and Puck were just pulling into a parking spot as well.

"Fancy meeting you here, Santana," Finn joked.

"Likewise." She said with a smile.

"Did you just have sex?" Puck asked her.

"What? No!" They walked into the building, Finn holding the door open for Santana, she smiled at him.

"Dude, you've got that after sex glow going on. Doesn't she bro?" He looked at Finn for backup.

"I hate to agree with him, trust me I do, but you do." He smiled awkwardly.

"Well, that's weird cos I definitely didn't have sex." She mumbled under her breath, "I wish I did though."

"Don't we all." Puck laughed.

"True. Ok tonight is on me since it was my idea." Santana walked up to the bar and gave the bartender her credit card to reserve a pool table and to run a tab for their drinks. She walked back over to wear Finn and Puck her standing.

"How are thing sight you and Quinn right now anyway," Finn asked racking the pool balls.

"Yeah, you guys are always so off and on. I never know at which point you are on or off," Santana added.

"Excuse me! We are never off. We have been on for a few years now solidly. That off and on stuff ended with college." Puck said as he was searching for a pool stick with a cool design.

Santana furrowed her brows, "you sure about that?"

"Hell yes. I mean, we fight," he said, grabbing at one with orange and red flames at the end

"All the time," Finn interrupted. Placing the cue ball in front of the triangle of racked balls.

"Often," Puck retorted. "But we always make up quickly and then we do the whole makeup sex thing and we're all good." He said with a sky wink.

"Bleh, mental image please deleted yourself." Santana said with a grossed-out look on her face. She crossed her arms in front of her

Finn laughed, "Well, good for you guys. As long as you are happy."

"I was actually thinking about… ya know." Puck said with a hint of suggestion at the end.

"…getting a ring!?" Santana asked excitedly.

"You always know exactly what I'm thinking, Santana. It freaks me out, still, after all these years," he laughed. Then he got back to the point, "yes, a ring. I wanna ask Quinn to marry me."

"Dude, that's awesome," Finn said putting his fist out. Puck pounded his fist into Finn's and they both said "pound it."

"Ya know, you're not supposed to say 'pound it' when you do that." Santana teased.

"Says who?" Puck asked with disbelief.

"Everyone, loser." Santana laughed. Picking up a pool stick and chalking the tip. "So, do you know what kind of ring to get her?"

"Nope, but I bet you do."

"Sure do. When do you wanna go looking?" 

"How about next weekend?"

"I'm so excited!" She responded. Puck just smiled.

After they played a few games of pool Santana was starting to get tired so she closed out their tab, got her credit card back and headed home. As soon as she walked in the door, Stella was waiting to greet her. "Hey my wittle Stella monster," she said picking her up. "Are you ready for bed? I bet you are!" She said in her little monster voice. Stella licked her face. "Oh you're so happy I'm home. Me too." Santana kicked her shoes off and headed upstairs to her bedroom. She plopped Stella down on the bed and began charging out of her clothes. She felt her phone vibrate in her jeans pocket. 

Just wanted to check in. I love you Mija! - Maribel  
Everything is good, mom. I met someone that I think I may actually like I love you too. - Santana

She thought about telling her mom about Brittany, but there wasn't really anything to say. So instead she sent Brittany a text.

How did your audition go? - Santana

Really well! They put me through to the next round. - Brittany

This is Santana btw - Santana

How about BL? - Santana

Oh, thanks for clearing that up. I wasn't sure if it was you are the other fly honey I gave my number to today :p - Brittany

LOL! Jackie Chan made it through too :) -Brittany

"Fly honey, eh?" Santana recognized the compliment camouflaged as a joke. 

Give your number out to lots of girls? - Santana joked.

Nah, not just girls. Boys too. - Brittany teased.

Their texting seemed to come to a natural end at that point and Santana felt the disappointment creeping in. Then her phone buzzed.

Ask me something. - Brittany

What's your last name? - Santana

Santana tossed her phone onto the armchair and put a t shirt and sleep shorts on. She picked her phone back up and flopped onto her bed. It buzzed.

Lame. Pierce. - Brittany

Is that hyphenated? :p - Santana

Oooooh! Zing! Lol - Brittany

lol, your turn. - Santana

Anything? - Brittany

Anything. - Santana

Why did you invite me out with you and your friends the other night? - Brittany

Santana hesitated.

Because I think you're fun and I wanted to spend time with you… maybe get to know you better. - Santana

Why did you come? - Santana

Because I like you. - Brittany

Santana felt her stomach fill with butterflies.

What were you and your friends celebrating? Was it your birthday? If so, I owe you a present. - Brittany

It was my welcome back party. I had been out of the country for awhile - Santana

Santana knew what she wanted to ask. Especially since Brittany just admitted to "liking her". But she was hesitant. She didn't want to be presumptuous again. He took a deep breath and typed it out. She paused before hitting send.

I know you were upset for a legit reason, but I was wondering.. Was there even a tiny part of you that was jealous when you walked in on me and Kitty? - Santana

Every part of me. - Brittany

Santana felt the butterflies in her stomach begin to flutter like crazy. She read the text message over and over again. Imagining Brittany's voice saying the words that were on her screen.

Wanky. - Santana

I've got an early start tomorrow. Good night Santana :) - Brittany

Night, Brit :) - Santana

Santana burrowed down into her lush down-comforter with a smile on her face. She cuddle Stella into her and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep with images of Brittany's eyes and smile flickered on the insides of her eyelids.


	8. Santana Lopez Lesbian Chronicles

The sound of Santana's alarm on her phone going off woke her from her sleep. She reached over, groggily, to silence it. She opened her eyes and immediately smiled at the thought of her conversation, via text, last night with Brittany. She was due at the studio in a few hours to go over some of the songs she had written, for the new album, with Sebastian and his associates.  She rolled out of bed and moved to her closet and pulled on some workout clothes. She headed downstairs with Stella following behind her slowly. Stella wasn’t too keen on mornings, either.  Santana hated getting up early, but she forced herself to at least try to be somewhat of a morning person because she felt like sleeping in was just wasting the day away.

She started her morning coffee and fed Stella while she waiting for it to brew. She grabbed her coffee mug and set it down on the table. She needed to eat something before spin but didn't want anything to heavy so she settled on a fruit salad. She peeled the skin off a a banana and cut it up into small pieces and put it in a bowl. She added some strawberries, blueberries and grapes and sat down at the pub-styled table to eat it. She looked at the clock. 6:45am. It was entirely too early to text Brittany but Santana was finding it hard to fight the urge. She shook her head and said to herself “Play it cool, Santana.”  Stella looked up at her with her head tilted almost as if she were saying “Ok, you've lost it. Now you are talking to yourself,” which made Santana laugh. When she finished eating she put her bowl in the dishwasher and decided to just leave and get to class early. If didn't distract herself with something soon she’d wind up texting Brittany and looking desperate.  

When Santana got to the sin class she went straight to the locker room and put her purse and phone away, locking them up.  She laid her yoga mat down on the floor next to the bike she would be using and sat down to stretch.  A few minutes later a small girl with honey brown hair came bouncing in the room speaking into her phone at a volume that was utterly unacceptable for that time of day.  Santana looked at her with an unnerved stare.  The girl didn't seem to notice and continued at her unbearable decibel. After about another minute the girl finished her conversation and hung up her phone, placing in on the floor next to her as she bent down to stretch.

“Lesbians,” she said in a frustrated tone as she exhaled into her stretch.

“Excuse me?” Santana replied defensively, assuming she was referring to her and the unpleasant look Santana had on her face a minute prior.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Not you, I mean I didn't mean you were a lesbian. I mean, if you are that’s totally cool but I wasn't calling you one.” She said, without looking up, in an almost valley girl type voice. She continued, “My friend, the Lesbian, just met girl and is really digging her, but the other girl is a celebrity and like just got out of a crazy relationship so I was telling my friend she needs to steer clear.”

It had to be a coincidence, Santana thought. This was LA, afterall, there were celebrities at every turn, some of whom were lesbians, and some of those lesbians just got out of a crazy relationship. Santana wasn't the only one that fit the bill. That’s at least hat she told herself.  Santana turned her body to stretch her other side just as the girl looked up.  “Perfect timing,” Santana thought with a smirk. She wanted the girl to continue talking and she didn’t want to risk showing her face just in case she was talking about her, and she was, in fact, Brittany’s friend.

The girl continued, “I mean, she is super hot and all. Like totally make-you-lose-your-shit-completely drop dead gorgeous. But i’m like ‘Brittany, you just met this girl. Don’t get yourself tangled up in some crazy Hollywood Lesbian Love Affair. Cos that’s a whole ‘nother level of lesbian drama right there. Ya know what I’m saying?”

“Yep.” Santana said with a smirk. Still stretching with her back to the girl.

“I mean, don't get me wrong, if i were to go all lezzy, I wouldn't mind a go with Santana Lopez, but that girl has some serious baggage following her around.  Did you see that story on TMZ and Perez the other day? The blonde in the pictures with Santana? That was my friend Brittany. and i’m like ‘Britty, you don’t need that kind of drama.’ And there are new pictures and new videos of her uploaded everyday, Santana, not my friend. Just doing the regular Joe-Shmoe mundane stuff, ya know? Like getting gas, or going to get coffee. And it’s ridiculous. Poor girl, I mean, I know she is famous but who cares where she goes to buy coffee. Give the girl a break.” She stopped to breath then continued, “Do you follow those sites?”

“I don’t, I know what you are saying.” She replied, still facing away.

The conversation stopped, thankfully, as people started to trickle in.  The girl was a few bikes away from Santana so there was no chance of her even trying to finish that conversation or start up another conversation now with people in between them.  When the hour ride was over Santana skipped the stretching and headed into the locker room to retrieve her things. She was also trying to avoid the small girl, whom she assumed would be doing the cool-down stretch at that time. She entered the combination to the locked and swiftly grabbed her phone and checked for a notification. She hoped by now that maybe Brittany had texted her. No Text. Hopefully Brittany was just playing it cool as well. Santana was slightly worried that Brittany had taken the advice from her friend and was going to steer clear from her. Santana felt her stomach drop a bit when she realized there was no text. She grabbed her bag and turned to leave the locker room when she ran directly into another girl. The small girl, Brittany’s friend.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t even looking where I was going. I was texting while walking. SO dangerous.” The small girl confessed as she finally looked up and noticed who she ran into. “Shit.” She said realizing she had said way too much earlier.

Santana raised her eyebrows, widened her eyes, and pulled her lights into a tight smile, giving the girl a “Yep, you messed up” look.

“I’m so sorry, I had no idea that was you. I didn't know you were in this class. Wait, are you in this class? I’m here every Monday Weds and Thurs and I never see you.”

“I’m not in this class. I usually come in the afternoon or at night.” Santana said matter-of-factly. “Excuse me,” she said as she tried to move around the girl.

But the girl boxed her out and wouldn't let her through, “I’m sorry. I really didn't mean for you to hear that.”

“Honestly, you really shouldn't have been talking to a stranger about your friend’s love life to begin with. I’m actually kinda glad it was me you blabbed to, cos had it’ve been a stranger, just some random person in your spin class, they could’ve gone to US Weekly, or In Touch, or TMZ or Perez or wherever they wanted and gave them an “inside scoop” on the ‘Santana Lopez Lesbian Chronicles’ through the eyes of a friend of one of ‘Santana’s Latest Converts’” her tone suggested she was clearly annoyed. “So, actually, thank you for running your mouth to me instead of some money hungry scumbag. I truly, deeply appreciate it.”

“Ok so a coupl’a things I’m taking away from what you just said, 1. What are the ‘Santana Lopez Lesbian Chronicles’ and where can I get my hands on a copy, 2. How many women have you converted and 3. Your lips look so soft and shiny, what type of lip gloss do you use?”

Santana couldn't help but laugh. She chuckled softly, “That’s what you got from what I just said.” She shook her head gently, “Who the hell are you,” she said with another laugh.

“The name is Sugar. Sugar Motta.” She extended her hand for Santana to shake.

Santana shook her hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Santana.”

“Even though you told Brittany to steer clear of me?” Santana raised an eyebrow.

“You remember that part, huh?”

“Afraid so.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better she told me to buzz off…” Sugar said with doe eyes hoping Santana wouldn't stay mad. 

“That does make me feel better.” Santana admitted with a slight smile. She walked out of the locker room with Sugar following closely behind and headed for the exit of the building.

“Great! Let’s be friends!” Sugar said with an overeager smile.

“What?” Santana laughed.

“I’m a really good friend. Just ask Brittany.”

“Does she know you tell complete strangers intimate details about her?”

Sugar ignored Santana’s last comment. “And I am super fun. Like the most fun person you could ever have as a friend.”

Santana believed her. She actually kind of liked Sugar. She couldn't believe it, but she really did. Santana was against everything, on the surface, Sugar was.  She generally couldn't stand people who were chipper and bubbly, especially at 7 am. She had made an exception for Rachel after knowing her for years and forcing herself down Santana’s throat. But there was something different about the Sugar’s chipper bubbly persona. It was genuine. There wasn't an ulterior motive. She seemed to be very “What you see is what you get” just like Santana. That was a quality Santana admired most in people cos it was quite rare. A lot of people tend to think they are that type of person, but they usually aren’t. Most people who say they don’t care what people think, actually do. But Sugar was’t one of those people and Santana knew that after only spending a few minutes with her. It didn’t hurt her case any that she was also friends with Brittany. And from the sound of it probably one of her closest friends.

As she approached her car she turned to Sugar and said, “Ok, we can be friends.” That wasn't something she had ever said out loud before and she wondered if anyone actually said that before. “That felt extremely silly,” she admitted with a smile.

“It felt fantastic to me!” Sugar’s face lit up, like a christmas tree, with excitement. “Yay! We are friends.”

“But you have to do something for me ok?”

“Anything.”

“No more talking about Brittany’s personal life when you are out in public. And mine either for that matter” Santana said with a stern look on her face.

“You’ve got it Mama Lopez!” Sugar said in a giddy tone.

Santana smiled. “This girl is WEIRD” she thought to herself.  “Ok, i’ve gotta get going. I’ve gotta shower and get to work.”

“What are you doing for dinner?” Sugar asked with a curious smile.

“Um,” Santana thought for a minute. “I don’t have any plans.”

“You do now! You’re coming to my place. We’re gonna have dinner. Just the two of us. Bring wine!” Sugar was beaming ear to ear.

Santana laughed. “Red or white?”

“Blush.” Smiled Sugar.

“Blush. Of course, I should've known.” Santana said with a wave as she entered her car. She checked her phone again and still no text from Brittany.  Santana started her car and drove off.

 

Santana pulled into the parking garage and parked in a spot reserved for Colombia Records.  As she pulled her car door open she felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her leather jacket. She pulled it out and saw Brittany’s name displayed on the screen. She unlocked it hurriedly and read the text

You have a sister named Chiquita? - Brittany

Lol, It’s a long story. - Santana  
   
She stepped out of her car closing her door behind her. She made her way over to the elevator and pushed the “up” arrow.  
…That you will tell me about over a drink?” - Brittany

Sure. But not tonight, I have plans. - Santana

She wondered if Sugar had filled her in on the events of the morning.

Bummer. - Brittany

Tomorrow? - Santana

The elevator doors opened and Santana stepped on. She pressed the button for floor thirty-five and waited patiently as the elevator doors closed and it rose slowly.

That would be great. You should bring your friend Kurt. I have a friend I think he’d like. - Brittany

I am going to see him after my morning meeting so I’ll ask him then. - Santana

Morning meeting? AA? - Brittany

“Is she serious? Why would she think I meant Alcoholics Anonymous?”  Santana thought with a laugh.

No, Britt. My meeting with my record label. I’m presenting a few songs I wrote today. If they like ‘em I can record them for my album. - Santana

Wow! That’s exciting! Good Luck! :) :) :) - Brittany

Text me when it’s over and let me know how it went. If I don’t answer that just means I am teaching a class and I’ll text you back when I can. - Brittany

I will. Have fun dancing. - Santana

I always do!!!! :P - Brittany  
 

Santana stepped off the elevator and walked through the glass doors to Colombia Records. As she was making her way to the reception desk she heard a familiar voice call out her name from the waiting area to her right.

“Santana?” the voice said.

She froze dead in her tracks. She hadn't heard that voice in months and she wasn’t ready to see the face that went along with it. She turned on her heels to see Dani walking toward her.

“W-what are you doing here?” Santana questioned with a puzzled look on her face.

“I have a meeting with Grayson Smythe. I’m thinking about jumping ship and switching labels.”

“To this one?”

Dani nodded, “You look great, by the way. Have you been working out more?” She was looking Santana up and down.

Santana ignore her comment. And turned to the receptionist. “Could you please tell Sebastian I am here?” She said. The receptionist nodded and then paged Sebastian. “Thanks,” Santana said with a smile. She stood with her back to Dani when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Santana look at me.”  Dani pleaded.

Santana’s eyes were filling up with tears that she was desperately trying to fight back. She wouldn't cry in front of Dani. She forced the tears away and turned around to face Dani faking a smile.  “What do you want?”

“I just wanted to say ‘Hi’” Dani replied.

“Well, you did. are you satisfied?” Santana said in a condescending tone.

“Listen, I’m sorry for the way things went down. I wasn’t myself then… I wasn't thinking clearly.”

Santana felt the rage overtaking her body. “Absolutely not, Dani. You do not get to have this conversation with me here!” She said in a hushed voice pulling Dani into the waiting area. “As a matter of fact, you don’t get to decided when we have this conversation at all! I decide. And if I never feel like having it, we won’t. Ya got it?”

Dani looked at Santana with big brown puppy dog eyes.

“And ya know what? You lost the right to look at me with those eyes when you shit on our entire relationship. When all I was trying to do was help you. Because I love you.”

Dani’s eyes flickered. “Love me? You still love me?”

Santana felt a lump form in her throat. “Loved. I said because I loved you.”

“No, you said ‘love’,” Dani said with a hopeful smile.

“Well, I misspoke so you can wipe that smile off of your face.”

“So it’s true, you’ve moved on. You’re dating that girl from the video” Dani said crossing her arms.

“Wait… the TMZ video? No, I’m not dating her. She’s a friend. That was a misunderstanding. But what is it to you anyway?” Santana crossed her arms. “I heard you are dating someone.”

Dani didn't respond.

“Mercedes told me. You don't have to hide it. I don’t care.”  Santana said with a stern look on her face.

“I knew she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut. I even told Jordan as soon as we saw her that it was only a matter of time before she ran to you with the gossip.”

Jordan. Dani was back together with Jordan. That was the one person Santana didn’t want Dani to be dating. She felt her facial expression change to reflect the feeling of her heart breaking all over again. “Jordan?” her voice was barely above a whisper.  “That’s who you are dating?”  

Dani realized Mercedes hadn’t told her everything. “Yeah… I’m sorry. I thought ‘Cedes would’ve blabbed all the details to you first chance she got.”

“She didn’t.” A single tear dropped onto Santana’s cheek. She didn’t move to wipe it off. She just let it trickle down to her chin and fall to the ground. She had no words left to say. She was tired of feeling this way. She hated that Dani had any power over her at all and she just wanted to run out of there screaming. But she had neglected her life and her career once before because of Dani and she wasn’t about to do it again. She promised herself she would never run away from anything again.

“Ms. Lopez?” the receptionist called out. “Mr. Smythe will see you now. Go on in.”

As Santana turned to walk away in the direction of Sebastian’s office Dani grabbed her arm trying to spin her back around to face her. Santana shrugged it off and said in a her most harsh tone, “Do not put your hands on me ever again.”   
Dani retreated.

Santana walked into Sebastian’s office and closed the door.

“Ah, Santana! How are you today,” He said straightening his tie with a goofy grin on his face.”

“Sebastian.” Santana nodded.

“Everything ok?” He asked with a look of genuine concern on his face.

“I’m fine. And since when do you care.” Santana said coldly.

“Ouch. Someone is crabby today.”

She rolled her eyes, “Sebastian, I’m always crabby. Can we just get this over with?”

He moved from behind his desk and walked over to stand in front of her leaning against the front of the desk he crossed his arms. “Can we get this over with? Seriously? You have been bugging my father about having more… what did you call it? Artists freedom on this next record… and I got to bat with him for you… and you wanna get this over with?”

Santana couldn't understand why Sebastian was being so nice to her. It wasn't that he was mean to her normally. He was just such a know it all, pompous douche bag. But he was acting differently today. “What’s with you today? You seem… happy.”

“I am happy.” He confessed.

“Gross… did you just get laid.”

“I certainly did. About 5 minutes ago. Right there, on that couch. He said motioning the leather sofa behind them.”

Santana made a gag noise. “Ok, that’s disgusting.”

He laughed. “Well, it put me in a good mood, which will undoubtedly benefit you this morning.”

“I knew it smelled like sex in here.” Santana said with a far off look on her face. “What a minute, it smells like sex and something else.” She stood up sniffing the air. “Oh my god! You were in here with Kurt! Where is he? Is he still here?”

“No, he left out the back right before I buzzed you in.” He was laughing to himself. “How did you know”

“This room reeks of his cologne. He wears way too much of it. I could pick him out of a crowd just by following his scent. I regret ever buying him his first bottle of Versace “Man”.” She said rolling her eyes.  “I cant believe i have to sit in a room where Porcelain just had sex.” She sat back down.

Sebastian moved back to his seat behind the desk. “Ok, let’s get down to business. Let me see what you’ve got. She handed him s stack of papers and took her phone out of her pocket. “I made some quick demos on my phone. Nothing crazy, nothing fancy. It’s mostly just stripped down right now. Just want you to get a feel for the lyrics and the melody.”

Sebastian looked at the papers closely as he listened to their corresponding songs.  As he listened her jotted down some notes in a notebook.

Santana’s mind drifted off while Sebastian was listening to her music. She was feeling so many emotions at the moment and she really hadn't had time to process any of them. This morning had been ridiculously eventful and not really in a good way. Well, that wasn't really true. This morning at spin had started off strange but definitely turned around, and things seemed to be going well with this music meeting, it was really just running into Dani that she wished didn't happen. Oh, and the fact that Kurt just had man sex less than 5 feet fro where she was sitting. Yeah, she definitely wished she could erase that as well. There was nothing more repulsive to her than man sex. Actually, heterosexual sex took the top honors of things that could make Santana sick to her stomach in 3 seconds flat. She shook those grotesque out of her head. and more thoughts of Dani entered. She couldn't believe Dani had gotten back with Jordan. Was she just waiting to be with her the entire time they were together? Was their whole relationship a lie? Was Dani ever really in love with her? Or was Santana just a body to fill the bed while Dani came to terms with being a lesbian? It was just funny to Santana that 4 months after coming out of the closet, Dani was back with the girl who wanted to force her out of the closet more than 3 years ago.  “Slut.” Santana thought to herself.

 After about 20 minutes he had finished listening to the demos. 

He wrote some more notes in his notebook still not speaking. Santana had no idea what he thought about any of the songs. It was nerve-wracking. But that was his process. This is how he always absorbed the songs. He tapped the pen to his bottom lip before finally speaking. “The songs are terrific.” He said with a smile.

Santana let out a sigh of relief.

“Ok, so here’s what I’m thinking. We do a double album.”

“But there’s only 5 songs so far.” Santana said dubiously.

He smiled. “I know. But you are gonna write and record at least 15 more.”

Santana sat up straight in her seat. “Sebastian, there’s not way we will finish the album by the end of the year if you want 20 tracks. 10-12 maybe. but 20? And a double album? Noway.”

“We’re gonna have one full-on production. Fully commercial and produced. All types of instruments. Just like we’ve done in the past. Only you will be writing most of the songs. And for the second part of the album, which will be released 6 months later… a completely stripped down acoustic version. And I am going to personally produce both albums.”

Santana’s eyes lit up. “Are you for real?”

“I am.” He smiled.

Sebastian had a great ear. He was great at what he did. Say what you want about the guy but he knew music better than anyone Santana had ever worked with in the past.  She recorded a few songs that he had written on her previous album and though it pained her to admit it, they were the biggest hits off of the album and also her favorites.

“Thank you, Sebastian.” She smiled putting her hand out for him to shake.

He smiled and took her hand “I think we are gonna make a great team.”

She smiled.

“Also, I’m thinking two tours.” He tried to read Santana’s reaction.  “One big huge commercial tour. Arenas and such.”

Santana nodded.

“And for the second leg a more intimate setting. Theaters, amphitheaters, Auditoriums, and the like. You get the picture.”

“Ok, who are you and what have you done with Sebastian Smythe?” She laughed.  “This is exactly what I have dreamed of. This is exactly what I want to do.”

“Well that’s great news.”

“I just have one request.”

“Shoot.” He waited for her to speak.

“I’d like to record one or two songs with Mercedes.”

“I think that’s a great idea.” He added, “Ok, so we will start recording tomorrow.”

Santana stood to shake his hand.

“Oh, one more thing.” She said with a smile. “You should probably write a few songs too. Make a few demos and play ‘em for me.  If i like ‘em, i’ll record them and we’ll put them on the album.” She winked.

“You have a deal.” He shook her hand and said goodbye. “See you bright and early. 9am sharp.”

For a few minutes Santana had forgotten about her run-in with Dani.  When she exited out to the lobby it was empty. Dani was either still in her meeting with Grayson or she had already finished and gone.  When Santana was seated in her car she reached into her purse and pulled her phone out. She had 6 unread texts from Dani. She didn’t read them. Instead, she opened the thread she had been using with Brittany.

Just leaving meeting now. It went beyond well! I can’t wait to tell you all about it. - Santana

She waited for a moment for Brittany to respond but she didn’t. “She’s probably with students” she realized. She turned the volume of the ringer up, tossed her phone on the passenger seat and started driving home.

As soon as she arrived home she heard her text-tone sound.  She put the car in park and let it idle while she checked her phone.

That’s great! So happy for you :) - Brittany

Thanks, Brit. - Santana

I know you said you had plans tonight but i have about an hour and half until my next class. You wanna meet me for a celebratory drink now? - Brittany

It was a little early to start drinking. It was barely 1:00pm but Santana could really use a dose of Brittany’s smile right about now. So she agreed to go.

Sure :) Where should I meet you? - Santana

Just come to the Dance Studio and we’ll walk over. It’s right around the corner. - Brittany

What’s the name of your Place? - Santana

Dancing On My Own - Brittany

Santana typed the name of the studio into her GPS and it calculated the route and time.

I’ll see you in 15 minutes - Santana

Yay! :) :) :) - Brittany


	9. I thought They'd Never Leave

About twenty minutes later Santana arrived the dance studio. As she pulled up to the building she could see Brittany standing out front, leaned against the wall, waiting for her. She smiled at the sight of Brittany and had instantly forgotten about her run in with Dani. She parked her car in the lot next to the studio and headed to where Brittany was standing. As she approached her, she could see that Brittany was tapping at the screen of her phone with a frustrated look on her face. 

“Everything ok,” Santana asked with her head tilted slightly.

Brittany looked up, confused, “Huh, oh hey Santana,” she said, her expression changing to a smile as she pulled Santana in for a quick hug. 

Santana was caught off guard by the friendly embrace and froze, unable to think quickly enough to hug her back. 

“Congrats on a successful music meeting today!” Brittany smiled as she pulled away from the hug.

“Thanks!” Santana said happily. “I’m pretty stoked.” Stoked. She said stoked. She laughed to herself. She would have to remember to tell Finn, after all, he said it’d catch on. She remembered the look on Brittany’s face from a few moments before. “What was wrong with you before? Did something happen?”

“Ugh, yes. I ran out of moves in Candy Crush. I only had two more jellies to clear and i ran out of moves. I have been on the same level for about 3 weeks now and i am frustrated that i can’t beat it.” She said with a faux frown. She motioned to her right indicting to Santana that was the way they needed to walk. Santana followed her lead.

Santana laughed, “Oh man, sounds terrible.”

Brittany replied, “So terrible. I doubt I will about to sleep later.”

Santana couldn't tell if she was serious or being playful. Considering she didn't even crack a smile, Santana settled on the fact that she was serious. “Well, maybe I can take a look at it and help you… if you’d like. I’m a Candy Crush Pro. There isn’t a level I’ve come across that I can’t beat.” She boasted.

“My hero,” Brittany smiled playfully batting her eyelashes.

Santana giggled and winked singing “I can be your hero baby!” to the tune of the Enrique Iglesias song.

Brittany’s eyes lit up. “I love that you just did that. That was adorable.”

Santana blushed, “I’m glad you think so.”

“Ok, here we are.” Brittany said pointing to a sign with an ice cream cone lit up in neon pink and blue.

“An ice cream stand? I thought you said you wanted to get a drink?” Santana questioned, clearly confused.

“I did, I thought we could drink some milkshakes. You like milkshakes, right?”

Santana smiled sweetly at Brittany.

“You aren’t lactose intolerant or anything are you? Do you want to drink something else? They have soda too.”

Santana shook her head, “No, I’m not. And yes, I love milkshakes. This is perfect, Brittany. Thank you. ” She said with a pleased smiled. “This makes sense,” she said to herself. When she thought Brittany was inviting her out for an alcoholic beverage in the middle of the day, between teaching dance, she was slightly confused. She thought it was a little out of character for Brittany, or at least what she thought she knew about Brittany but she realized she didn't really know much about the blonde. Going out for a milkshake, with Brittany, to celebrate her being able to record her album the way she wanted to record it was exactly what she needed in this moment. 

Brittany smiled in response. She opened the door, which dinged it opened and held it open for Santana saying, “Me Lady,” in a faux British accent. 

Santana chuckled softly, “Oh, how chivalrous of you. Thank you.”

Santana looked over the menu boards on the wall behind the counter trying to decide what to order.

Just then an asian girl appeared, walking through a doorway behind the counter. “Brittany? Hey, how’s it going?”

“Hey Tina!” Brittany smiled and waved.

She looked at Santana who still had her sunglasses on and said, “Hi, I’m Tina, I don’t think we met.”

Santana flipped her sunglasses up to the top of her head and before she could say anything

“Oh my god, Santana Lopez! I’m a huge fan of yours!”

“Tina, chill out,” Brittany said in a hushed tone, trying to calm Tina down. She used her hands to motion “calm down” and Tina nodded.

“Brit, it’s totally fine. It’s nice to meet you Tina.” She said with a smiling extending her had for a handshake.

Tina eagerly shook Santana’s hand. “Oh my god, I can’t believe I just shook your hand.” She looked back at Brittany, “I’m sorry. I’m just, surprised. I mean, Mike told me that you guys went out together the other night and that you kinda hung out with Santana Lopez but I thought he was kidding. And I tried texting you about it-“

“But I didn't respond. Right, I’m so sorry. You know how terrible I am at texting.” Brittany had an apologetic expression on her face.

Tina smiled, “It’s ok, girl. No big deal. You’ve got bigger things going on.” She said that last part through her teeth eyeing Santana who was back to looking over the menu, seemingly not paying attention to what the other girls were talking about.

“Anyway,” Brittany started, “I’ll have my usual. But make it a small. I have a class to teach in an hour and I don’t want to feel icky.” Brittany’s usual was peanut butter banana milkshake with a squirt of chocolate syrup and a scoop of mini chocolate chips.

Tina nodded and looked at Santana, “And for you? Have you decided?”

Santana looked overwhelmed at all the options in front of her. “I will just take a small chocolate milkshake.” She said with a smile and added, “Thank you.”

Tina went to work scooping out the ice cream and making their shakes. When she was finished she handed each girl their shake. Santana took out her wallet with the intention of paying for both hers and Brittany’s but Brittany placed her hand on top of Santana’s making Santana’s heart flutter.

“I asked you out for a drink. I pay.” She smiled flirtatiously. And Santana melted.

Brittany tried to hand Tina some cash but Tina refused to accept it. “It’s on the house, Pierce,” she said with a huge grin. Then she looked at Santana. “Would you mind if I took a picture of the three of us? I would add it to the collection here” She said motioning to the far wall of the ice cream stand that was covered with framed pictures of celebrities who had visited the shop.

“Tina…” Brittany huffed.

“I would love that,’ Santana said as she gently placed her hand on Brittany’s forearm assuring her that she didn't mind. 

“Awesome!” Tina said enthusiastically as she made her way around the counter to where the girls were standing. She took out her phone and handed it to Brittany. “You have the longest arms, you take it.” She moved to the left of Santana, squeezing the brunette between herself and Brittany.

“Ok, smile ladies,” Brittany said grinning as she snapped a few photos.

“Ok, let me just make sure no one blinked or anything.” Tina said grabbing the phone out of Brittany’s hand.

“Tina!” Brittany said trying to let her know gently that she was being a little too much.

“Right, I’m sorry. Thank you so much Santana! It was so nice meeting you.”

Santana smiled, taking a break from sipping her milkshake. “It was nice meeting you too. Thanks for the shake,” she said holding the cup up.

Brittany held the door open for Santana again and flashed a look at Tina with stern eyes.

Tina mouthed, “Call me later.”

Brittany rolled her eyes in response. Looking back at Santana now she smiled, “You wanna walk to the park? It’s just down the street,” she said motioning in the direction of the park.

“You lead the way,” Santana sipped her drink again.

When they got to the park they found a bench in the shade and sat down. Santana turned and leaned her back against the arm of the bench, folding her legs in front of her and facing Brittany who did the same.

They both began to speak at the same time.

“You go first,” Brittany smiled.

“No, please you,” Santana insisted.

Brittany gave in. “I was just gonna apologize for Tina. She gets very star-struck.”

“Can you blame her?” Santana teased.

“True. You are pretty hot.”

Santana smiled. “Totally,” she said jokingly.

Brittany sipped her drink. “So tell me about your meeting.”

Santana loved how interested Brittany was in talking about Santana’s music. Brittany looked genuinely happy at all the good news Santana had been sharing with her. 

“That is so amazing, Santana! Two albums and two tours in one year? And all your own stuff? That’s incredible. I’m so happy for you.” Brittany was smiling bigger than Santana had ever seen her smile before. Her cobalt eyes were sparkling in the sunlight and her hair was down and blowing slightly in the gentle breeze. 

“I have a confession,” Brittany said, still smiling.

“Ok,” Santana sat up a bit straighter, she was slightly nervous but anxious to hear what Brittany was about to tell her.

Brittany took a deep breath before blurting out, “I had no idea who you were the first time I met you.”

Santana laughed. “I know.”  
“And I still had no idea when I saw you the second time with your friend Flynn at Runyon. And what’s worse? I didn't know the whole time we were hanging out at Moonstruck. I didn't know until we were outside and the paparazzi were harassing you and snapping so many pictures of us. And even then it still look me a minute. I was thinking ‘What are they going on about? why are they taking my picture? Are they from the future?’ Ya know like when I am famous. And then I finally heard one of them say something about your ex girlfriend…”

“Dani,” Santana said.

“Right, and your full name. And I immediately put it together. Santana LOPEZ. ‘You’re such an idiot’ I said to myself. I couldn't believe I had been with you three times and didn't recognize you.”

“Hey, first of all, you are not an idiot. Never say that, even in a joking manner.” Santana said placing her and on Brittany’s knee sending a jolt through Brittany’s entire body. Brittany was wearing cutoff jean shorts so her knee was exposed. “And second, I think it is adorable that you didn't know who I was… it was very refreshing.” She hesitated before continuing, “And did you really wonder if they were from the future?” Santana couldn't help but laugh.

Santana moved her hand from Brittany’s knee and Brittany straightened her posture, “Yes,” she said matter-of-factly. “Like, are they from the future and do they know that I already won So You Think You Can Dance and maybe they want to get some exclusive ‘Before they were Stars’ candids. Stranger things have happened.

“No, that would probably be the strangest thing to happen.” Santana laughed tucking some stray hairs behind her ear.

Brittany shrugged, “I don’t think so.”

Santana smiled, “Maybe they were from the future. Who knows.”

Brittany and Santana caught each other's eyes and fell into a stare that made them both nervous.

Brittany checked her watch. She still had about a half an hour before class would start. 

“You gotta go?” Santana asked disappointedly.

“No, I’ve still got some time.”

“Good,” Santana smiled.

“So what else happened today?” Brittany asked, making conversation.

“Well, let’s see. I found out that Kurt and Sebastian had sex in his office with morning, like 2 minutes before I walked in.”

Brittany made a grossed out face.

“Um, I ran into Dani at the label this morning,” she said trying to slip quickly before continuing onto the next event, “And I met one of your friends at spin class today.” 

Brittany smiled, “Sugar. OK, we’ll get back to that later, but what did you say before that?”

“Kurt and Sebastian?”

“No…” She looked at Santana with intrigued eyes. “About running into your ex.”

“Oh, that.” Santana thought maybe she shouldn't have said anything. But Brittany asked, and she didn't want to lie to Brittany. They were just starting out and she didn't want to taint their new friendship, or whatever it was, with a lie. “She was at the label this morning, waiting for a meeting with the president. Apparently she is unhappy with her label and may join mine.”

Brittany inched closer toward Santana, “How did that go?”

“Her meeting?”

Brittany shook her head, “No. I mean, how did you feel when you saw her.”

Santana sighed heavily. “I felt so many different things. But mostly hurt, and rage.”

Brittany smiled sympathetically and nodded.

“I don’t want to get into anything heavy right now, cos I’m having a really great time with you and I want to focus on being here… right now… with you. But I will say this, I hated the fact that I found out she got back together with the girl she was dating before me.”

Brittany’s eyes widened. “Oh my god! I totally get that! So annoying. It’s like ‘Did you ever even wanna be with me? Or was a just a spot holder till you figured your shit out and could be with the person you really wanted?’”

“Yes! Exactly. It’s not like I am jealous. Cause I’m not. She can have Dani honestly, I don’t care. It’s just… It makes me feel like we didn't even matter.”

“I totally hear you Santana Lopez. Believe me.” 

They smiled at each other and then Brittany added, “One day I want you to tell me all about how that girl broke you heart. So that I can make sure to never ever repeat her mistakes.” She smiled sweetly, looking directly into Santana’s eyes.

The butterflies invaded Santana’s stomach again, fluttering around like crazy, almost making her dizzy. She smiled back at Brittany and muttered, “I don’t think you are capable of ever doing even a fraction of the damage Dani did to me, to anyone, ever.” She put her hand back on Brittany’s bare knee. 

Brittany put her hand on Santana’s face and stroked her cheek with her thumb. She let out a gentle sigh, “What are you doing to me Santana Lopez?”

“Hopefully the same thing you are doing to me.” She gently rubbed her fingers over Brittany’s knee.

Brittany moved her body so she was facing out to the park and Santana was facing her left side. “Come here,” Brittany said as stretched her arm out pulling Santana close to her and into an embrace at her side. She began rubbing Santana’s back with her hand that was wrapped around the brunette’s body.

Santana nuzzled her head between Brittany’s neck and shoulder. She let out a content sigh. “This feels amazing,” she whispered, her breath tickling Brittany’s neck.

Brittany smiled in response. 

They sat way for the next fifteen minutes before Brittany had to get back to class. She walked Santana to her car and opened the door for her. “This is a sick car,” she commented.

Santana smiled. “Thanks, I like it.” She climbed into the driver’s seat and put the key ignition. “Thanks for this.”

Brittany squatted down, placing her hands on the open window of the door and rested her head on the.. “Where are you headed now?” she asked with a smile.

“Home, to do nothing.”

“That sounds lovely. I wish that’s what I was gonna do now. And you have dinner plans tonight?”

“Yep, with Sugar.” She added with a smirk.

“That’s who your plans are with!?” she asked surprised.

“Yep.” She said started her car. “You better get to class. Don’t want to leave your class waiting!” She said as she put the car into reverse.

Brittany backed up, “I can’t believe you are having dinner with my friend!” She said playfully. “I see how you are, ok. I’m gonna make plans with one of your friends then.” She smiled.

“Be my guest,” she waved and blew Brittany a kiss as she backed her car up and pulled out of the parking lot.

“Not cool, Santana!” Brittany yelled with a smile on her face. She wasn’t really bothered that Santana had plans with Sugar. She just wished Santana had plans with instead.

As Brittany walked back into the dance studio Mike approached. “Hey was that, Santana?”

Brittany nodded.

“Are you guys, like a thing now?”

“No, we’re just friends.”  
He looked at her, not convinced.

“Mike, I met her like less than 2 weeks ago. We are just friends.”

“If you say so.” Mike teased. “I know how quickly lesbians move. When does the u-haul arrive.”

“Shut up,” she said as she walking passed him nudging his shoulder.

Brittany headed to the back room to change back into her dancing clothes. She grabbed a pair of leg warmers and headed into the main studio to stretch. She pulled the leg warmers on and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She was still beaming from ear to ear. Her face turned red when she realized she still smiling so much and was embarrassed that Mike had seen her so giddy.

She moved the to ballet bar and began to stretch her back muscles.

Mike walked in confused as to why Brittany appeared to be warming up. “Didn't you get my text?.”

“No. What?”

“Your 1:45 cancelled today.”

“The whole class?” She asked, confused.

“Your one-on-one.”

“I teach a beginners hip hop class at 1:45. I don’t have any solo session until Friday.”

“Remember last week we switched the schedule up a bit since we were starting a new season. We wanted to incorporate more one-on-one sessions.”

“Oh, yeah I remember now. I’m sorry, things have been a little scattered up there lately,” she pointed to her temple, “ya know, since Lord Tubbington passed and all.”

Mike gave her a look of empathy. “I’ve been there Britt. It gets better, I promise.”

“Thanks Mike.”

“No problem,” he smiled. “So you’re actually finished for the day.”

“That’s amazing, I’m so tired.”

“That’s the great thing at starting your day so early. it feels good going home for the day at 2 in the afternoon, doesn't it?” She smiled. Sure, it felt great to be finished. But it never felt good waking up at 5:30am so that she could be ready for the 6:30am class. She wished she would've know that her session was cancelled. She could've spent more time with Santana. Maybe she still could. She took out her phone to text Santana and noticed there was already a message waiting for her in the thread.

Just heard “I wanna dance with somebody” on the radio and it made me think of you :) - Santana

That makes me smile - Brittany

I really had a good time earlier - Santana

Me too. Are you still free this afternoon? - Brittany.

I am… - Santana

Wanna be busy? With me? - Brittany

Wanky. ;) - Santana

Wait a minute… aren’t you supposed to be dancing? - Santana

I had a cancellation. - Brittany

There was a brief pause between the texts. Finally Santana responded.

Come over. We can go swimming. - Santana

Address? - Brittany

Brittany entered the address into her GPS in her phone, grabbed her stuff and headed out.

“Mike, I’m gonna head out. Lock up when you leave this afternoon.” Brittany said as she exited.

 

Santana tried on every swim suit she owned before settling on her red string bikini. “My ass looks ridiculously good in this one. Just in case Brittany is looking,” she thought to herself. She grabbed a pair of dark blue cut-off jean shorts and a loose-fitting gray tank top and put them on over her swim suit. A moment later her gate buzzed. She ran over to check the monitor and could see brittany looking back at her… looking confused and talking to herself. Santana buzzed the gate and it opened up allowing Brittany entrance. She pulled into the u-shaped driveway and parked her car, stepping out admiring Santana’s house. Santana ran downstairs and sprinted to the door, excited to greet Brittany.

“Nice, place you’ve got here.” Brittany said checking things out.

“Thanks,” Santana said proudly. “Do you want to come in?”

Brittany nodded, “Of course!”

Santana held the door for Brittany and looked her up and down as she walked passed her. Brittany was wear the same light-colored cut-off shorts as before. But she was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt now and Santana could see a yellow string tied around her neck in the back. Santana smiled at the thought of seeing Brittany in her swim suit.

“Wow, this place is incredible.”

Santana blushed. “I’m glad you like it.” She asked, “Would you like a tour?

“Yes, please.”

Santana led Brittany around the house showing her each individual room. She took her to the office first, since it was right off of the entryway to the left then they walked through the formal dining room and then the formal living room. From there Santana took her to the massive kitchen and then to the family room. There was an empty room off to the right that looked like work was getting done to it and Brittany asked, “What’s that room going to be?”

“I’m having a small recording studio built in there.”

“That’s impressive.”

“I know, right!?” Santana widened her eyes jokingly.

With bright eyes Brittany said,”You're like the coolest person I have ever met." She suddenly had an exciting thought and asked, "Do you know Oprah?"

Santana laughed but quickly realized Brittany was serious. "No, unfortunately I haven't had the pleasure of meeting her yet."

"Yet? See, that's still so cool though cause in your world there is a possibility of meeting Oprah." She said with an impressed smiled.

Santana laughed gently and led Brittany to a small staircase at the end of a small hallway.

Brittany had noticed earlier there was a larger staircase in the entryway. "You have two sets of stairs? Is there like different wings?"

"No, silly. They both lead to the same place."

"Then why have two?" Brittany questioned. "That seems silly to me."

"I suppose it is a bit redundant." Santana agreed as she walked up with steps with Brittany following closely behind.

Brittany couldn't help where her eyes naturally went. Santana was in front of her walking up steps. Her ass was in Brittany's eye line. She couldn't help but stare even if she didn't want to. But, she did want to.

"Enjoying the view?" Santana asked flirtatiously as she realized where Brittany's gaze was.

"It's incredible." Brittany blushed.

When they reached the top of the stairs Santana led Brittany down the hallway. She showed Brittany the spare bedrooms to which Brittany responded, "How many guest rooms does one house need?" with a smile. Santana was starting to feel a bit embarrassed like maybe her house was too big for her. As they approached the master Santana decided not to show her and started down the stairs.

"Wait, where is your room?" Brittany was curious.

“Oh, um, I wasn’t sure you wanted to see it. I didn’t wanna bore you.” 

“Are you crazy! Of course I want to see your bedroom. A person’s bedroom says a lot about them. Lord Tubbington told me that.”

Santana smiled and made her way back toward Brittany, who was looking down at the ground.

“You miss him, huh?”

“He was my best friend.” She said softly.

“Aw, I’m sorry Brit.” Before she could stop herself she found herself wrapping her arms around Brittany’s neck and pulling her into a warm and comforting embrace. She was a few inches shorter than Brittany so she had to stand on her toes to be able to reach her neck. She felt Brittany’s body relax in her arms and soon she felt Brittany’s arms around her waist hugging her softly. The hug was the most natural thing Santana felt in a long time, maybe in her entire life. It was as though her arms were made to be wrapped around this woman, a woman she had only known for about two weeks. The thought of that alone scared Santana and excited her at the same time. Santana turned her head slightly and almost died at how heavenly Brittany’s hair smelled. They both lingered a bit and the hug lasted longer than Santana had intended. As she pulled away from the hug Brittany’s arms slid up along Santana’s gently and their eyes met. Brittany’s eyes traveled back and forth between Santana’s eyes and mouth and that made Santana weak in the knees. Her breath caught in the back of her throat. 

“So, can I see your bedroom?” Brittany asked with a suggestive smile.

Santana laughed slightly, “Wanky.”

“I love when you say that. It’s so adorable and sexy at the same time.” Santana moved out of Brittany’s grasp, to both of their dismay, and opened the double doors to her master suite. 

“This is your bedroom!? I’m pretty sure this is bigger than my entire apartment.” Brittany said jokingly. 

“It is pretty massive,” Santana smiled proudly. They stepped inside of the room and Brittany’s smile kept growing. The room, just like every other room in the house was painted some shade of grey and was accented in black and white but this room also had red accents. There was a sitting area to the left and a door to the master bath was to the right. Santana’s closet was right next to the bathroom, and it too was very large. Save for the bedrooms, there was hardwood throughout. The bedrooms all had soft light gray carpeting but Santana’s room had a very plush charcoal gray carpet.

“Yeah but it still manages to be cozy.” Brittany said as she knelt down to the floor and ran her hand over the carpet.

“What are you doing?” Santana laughed.

“I’m sorry, I just had to touch it. It looked so soft.” She said then added, “And it is even softer than it looks. Do you mind if I lie down?”

Santana assumed Brittany meant on her bed so she hesitated and first and then said, “Um, sure, you feeling okay?” but instead of getting up off of the floor and moving to the bed Brittany flop down, stomach first, onto the floor.

That made Santana smile. “Oh, you meant on the floor.” She chuckled.

“Of course I meant on the floor,” she said, her voice muffled as she was face down in the carpet. She continued, “I want to take a razor blade to the carpet and make a Snuggie out of it for when I am sitting around watching TV.” She rolled over onto her back and they exchanged smiles.

“Oh, I love all of this artwork.” She said moving to her feet and pointing to a scenic waiting Santana had on her wall.

“Thank you, a friend of mine in Italy painted that.”

“He? She? Is very talented.” Brittany smiled. 

Santana nodded. Suddenly, Santana heard her doorbell. She knew it had to be one of her friends because it wasn’t the gate that buzzed and the only people that could gain access to the gate were people who had the code. She was annoyed at the idea of her time with Brittany being intruded upon. “Excuse me,” She said with a smile.

Brittany nodded. Santana made her way downstairs and Brittany followed but Santana went to answer the door and Brittany motioned to Santana that she’d be waiting in the TV room.

Santana opened her door to see Kurt standing there, arms crossed with a stern look on his face. before she could say anything to him he brushed passed her and made his way into he house saying, “You stood me up. Again!” in a very frustrated tone.

She had totally forgotten she was supposed to get together with Kurt right after her meeting with Sebastian. Instead, she went to have milkshakes with Brittany. She felt bad, but was trying to play it cool. She closed the door and turned to him rolling her eyes, “Look Ladykins, I’m sorry I totally forgot but-“ she said trying to keep her voice down.

He interrupted her “Santana, there is no excuse! It happens too often and I am sick of it. I have a life. I don’t need to sit around wasting my time waiting for you. I have other things that need my attention other than you, I have other clients-“

“You do not.” Santana said with a laugh crossing her arms.

“Yes, I do.”

“Wait, that guy from the orange juice commercials? Please Kurt, he is hardly a client.”

“See this is what I mean, Santana. You think everyone’s world revolves around you.”

“No, but I think some people’s should. And yours definitely should.” She smiled, “Look Judy Garland, I’m sorry I stood you up. It was unintentional I promise. But something came up.” She linked her arm in his and walked him to the TV room.

“Oh,” he said with a shocked expression on his face. “Something came up,” he lowered his voice so that only Santana could hear. Through his teeth he added, “I forgive you this time. But only because she is adorable.”

Looking to Brittany, Santana said, “Brittany, I’m not sure if you remember, from the other night, but this is my friend and manager, Kurt.”

“One of her best friends,” he smiled, extending his hand to Brittany.

She met his handshake with a smile, “Of course I remember, Kurt. How are you?”

“Good, good. How about yourself?”

“I’m really good. It’s been a great day so far” she said, with her eyes on Santana.

“Has it?” He said as his eyes went back and forth between his friend and the girl who was clearly into her. He smiled at the adorableness of their glances at one another. “It must be going around because I heard through the grape vine that Santana had a really great meeting earlier.”

Santana looked at Kurt with a devilish grin, “Oh, you heard through the grapevine did you? Or did you hear directly from the source? the source being Sebastian Smythe, your morning tryst.”

Kurt blushed instantly, “He told you!” he said with outrage in his voice.

“The room smelled of sex and your cologne, Lady H.” She teased.

“Well, I guess the cat is out of the bag.” He said with a hint of embarrassment in his tone.

Brittany could tell Santana wanted to keep teasing Kurt but she wanted to cut him a break, he just looked really embarrassed. “Hey, so, we were just about to go swimming. Do you wanna join us? We are still celebrating Santana’s big day.”

He looked at Santana and could tell she wanted to be alone with Brittany. “Oh, I’d love to but I don’t want to impose.”

“Your one of Santana’s friends. How could you be imposing?” She added with a sly smile, “Santana is having dinner with one of my friends tonight, so I think it’s only fair that I get to pick the brain of one of her besties for a little bit. That’s fair, don’t you think Santana.”

How could Santana argue with that. “She has a point.” She smiled at Brittany then looked back at Kurt. “Your swim trunks are in the pool house.”

Kurt made his way outside and Santana called out after him, “Want a margarita?”

“Do you even have to ask?” He exited into the back yard.

“You can head out, I’m gonna make us some drinks.”

“Don’t keep me waiting too long.” Brittany winked and disappeared out the sliding glass doors.

A few minutes later Santana made her way outside carrying a tray with two large pitchers. One was filled with raspberry margarita and the other one was classic margarita both frozen. Kurt was in the pool leaning his back against one of the walls and Brittany was across the pool from him seated on the edge with just her legs dangling in the pool. She had taken her t-shirt off but still had her shorts on. Her back was to Santana and she noticed a few small freckles on the girls back and shoulders as she approached them.

“Dang, that’s a lot of drank, Santana,” Kurt teased.

“I’m expecting more company now, I figured why not make it a full-on pool party.” She informed Kurt. “Would you like raspberry or regular?” She asked Brittany. She walked over to her outdoor tiki bar and set the tray down on the counter. She pulled a few glasses down from the shelf their were hanging from about the counter.

“Raspberry, please.” She smiled. 

“Porcelain?” 

“Hmm, tough choice.” he thought for a moment.

Santana rolled her eyes jokingly, “Kurt, come on it’s not that serious.”

“Ok fine, Classic. And I’ll have raspberry next.”

“Coming right up.”

She poured the drinks and walked them over to Brittany and Kurt. She then walked back to the bar to get herself a drink.

“Christ, it’s hot out here.” Kurt said fanning himself as he climbed out of the pool and sat on the edge.

“Yeah, this heat is pretty sick right now.” Santana agreed taking a seat next to Brittany.

“Hey,” Brittany said in a cute whisper and shooting a soft smile Santana’s way.

“Hi,” Santana whispered back flashing Brittany a sweet smile.”

Kurt was rambling on about the heat wave and how the news had said earlier that the severe heat was going to last another 4 or 5 days. Neither Brittany or Santana were really paying attention to what he was saying though and after a minute or two he noticed.

“Hello! Earth to the lesbians!” he shouted attempting to get their attention. It worked.

“Hmm? Were you saying something?” Santana asked.

“Ugh, never mind,” Kurt huffed taking a sip of his drink.

Brittany hesitated then spoke, “I’m not a lesbian actually Kurt. I’m bisexual. I like both.” She smiled taking a sip of her drink.

Santana gulped her margarita. She had never dated a bisexual and had sworn to herself that she never would. She thought bisexuals were greedy and worried that she would have to compete with men for a girls affection if she were to date a bisexual. She wasn’t into that idea.

“Ohh, a bisexual.” Kurt smiled devilishly. “That’s interesting.”

“What why is that interesting?” Brittany questioned. “It’s no more interesting than being gay or straight.”

“Absolutely, I just mean it’s interesting that you are bisexual cause Santana doesn’t have a high opinion of bisexuality or bisexuals.” Kurt explained. 

Brittany looked at Santana who was clearly uncomfortable. “Well, I hope to change that.” She smiled.

Santana smiled back and rose to her feet. “Fuck, it is way too hot out here. My face is melting off.” She unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them down stepping out of them the removed her tank top. She walked over to the lounge chairs to the side of the pool took one final gulp of her margarita, finishing it off, and placed her empty cup on the table. Brittany’s eyes followed her every move. Santana was clad in only her red bikini and tan aviator sunglasses. She looked unbelievably sexy. Brittany’s mind was racing with racy thoughts about Santana, her skin and Brittany’s hands all over it. When she felt a splash of water hit her face. She snapped out of her gaze and looked over at Kurt who was shaking his head playfully.

“Girl, you’ve got it baaaad.” He teased. 

Brittany smiled nervously. She knew he was right. She needed to slow down. She pulled her legs out of the water, kicked off her shorts and slid into the pool going all the way under the water.

When she came back to the surface, she smoothed her hair back and rubbed the water out of her eyes. She oped her eyes to find Kurt fully submerged in the pool Santana stepping into the water and making her way over.

“I’m so glad I have a pool.” She said with a laugh.

“Me too.” Brittany agreed.

“Hey guys, the water is nice, come on in!” He waved to Finn and Mercedes as they stepped out the back door.

“Heyyyy!” Mercedes waved to the group in the pool.

Finn just smiled and said “Anyone need another drink?” as he walked over to the tiki bar.

“I do!” Santana exclaimed pointing to her glass on the small table. “Thanks Finny” she smiled.

“I’m good thanks,” Brittany smiled.

“Oh, hey Brittany. I didn’t see you there. How are you?” He said as he grabbed Santana’s cup.

“I’m good.”

He smiled and poured three drinks. One for himself, one for Santana and one for Mercedes.

“Thanks,” Mercedes said as Finn handed her a drink. She looked at Santana, “Puck and Quinn are on their way. The stopped at the market to pick up some food to grill.”

“Awesome, I’m starving!” Santana grumbled. 

Finn climbed into the pool with his and Santana’s drinks in his hand. He handed one to Santana and then sipped his. “Ah, that’s exactly what I needed.” He leaned his back against one of the pool walls and then said “How’s the writing coming along.”

“Pretty great actually. I’ve got five songs that are ready to record.” Santana smiled.

“Awesome. Play one for me later?”

“Absolutely.”

“I’d love to hear one of your songs, too… If that’s ok.” Brittany said shyly.

“Of course that’s ok. That’s more than ok.” She nudged her shoulder against Brittany’s playfully. She took s sip of her margarita. “Oh, by the way, Britt, Sugar is on her way.” She smiled.

“She is?” she asked excitedly.

“Yeah, I figured we would probably be hanging out here for awhile and I didn’t want to blow her off, so I asked her if we could reschedule our dinner but I also invited her to come here.”  
“That was really sweet of you. Thank you.” Brittany smiled. They were speaking in hushed voices, attempting to keep their conversation between just the two of them. Mercedes, Kurt and Finn were having a separate conversation among themselves.

“Plus, I really think she will fit in great with this group of crazies.” She said looking around at her friends lovingly.

“You have some really great, friends. I like them a lot.”

“Yeah, they’re not too bad.” She rolled her eyes with a smile.

Just then Quinn and Puck walked into the yard through the side gate. 

“I hate those fuckers. Seriously.” Puck complained.

Quinn was laughing.

“Who? What happened?” Finn asked.

“Those low lives that have nothing better to do than camp out in front of Santana’s house and wait for her to walk her dog or take out her trash so they can get an ‘exclusive’ picture. It’s pathetic. And I’m tired of them asking me if I have any comment about… whatever. I just wanna tell them all to piss off.”

“Well, you just did,” Quinn laughed as she stripped down to just her swim suit and jumped into the pool.

Puck started the grill up. “I hope y’all are hungry. I got mad food.” He took somethings out of a bag and placed them on the table. “Burgers first?”

“That sounds fantastic, thanks Puckerman.” Santana smiled. “And thanks for hating the paparazzi for me.”

“No worries, lil sis, I got you. Always.” He took his shirt off and used it to wipe his brown. He threw some burgers on the grill and poured himself a drink. Mercedes made her way over to him and struck up a conversation.

Quinn swam over to where Brittany and Santana were in the pool and said hello. “Nice to see you again, Brittany.”

“Likewise.” She smiled.

“Oh, Mercedes, can you check my phone. A friend of Brittany’s is coming over and she will need to be buzzed in.”

Mercedes nodded and went back to her conversation with Puck, who was now laughing, so it seemed Mercedes was putting him in better spirits.

“So what else have you guys been up to today?” Quinn asked looking at Santana and Brittany.  
“Not much really,” Santana looked at Brittany who shook her head, agreeing with Santana.”

“Yeah, except we met up for ice cream earlier, after Santana’s meeting.” Brittany added.

“Yeah, Brittany’s friend Tina owns that cute little ice cream spot over on Sienna Blvd.”

“Oh, ok I know the one you mean.” Quinn added, “Is that who posted that picture of the two of you on twitter earlier.”

“I’m gonna KILL TINA” Brittany thought to herself.

“Oh, I guess. I haven’t seen it.”

“She’s cute. An asian girl?” Finn added, joining on the conversation.

“Yeah, I saw it, earlier too.” Kurt said swimming over.

Mercedes pulled it up on her phone and walked over to Santana showing her the picture.

“It’s a really good picture. You two look adorable.” Quinn stated.

Brittany blushed. It was a really cute picture.

“Yeah, you totally look like you are dating.” Finn smiled.

That caused Brittany to blush even further.

“Well, we’re just friends.” Santana stated. “But this is a great picture,” she winked at Brittany who nodded in agreement.

Mercedes spoke, “Yeah, everyone on twitter was commenting… wondering if this was the same girl in the pictures from outside of Moonstruck. And now there is even more speculation to who she is and if she’s your new girlfriend.”

Santana smiled. She kinda liked the idea of Brittany and girlfriend being in the same sentence. 

Quinn added, “Yeah, and those crazy fans who still want you and Dani to get back together are going nuts on tumblr too. Saying some pretty nasty stuff.”

That bothered Santana, “Like what?”

Mercedes jumped in, “Like immature stupid things. Like bad-mouthing Brittany.”

That infuriated Santana and Brittany noticed. Santana folded her arms. “Fuck them, they all think they know what happened between me and Dani. They have only heard her side. Which is all lies. One day, I’m gonna gonna set the record straight so that this madness will stop. People need to know that she is the toxic one. Not me.”

“Most people know that already, Santana,” Kurt assured her.  
“Yeah, especially the important ones,” Puck yelled from the tiki area.

Just then Santana’s phone buzzed. “Someone named Sugar just texted saying she is here,” Mercedes stated. 

“Would you mind buzzing her in? Since you haven’t gotten in the pool yet? I don’t wanna go through the house dripping water everywhere.”

“I gotcha, girl.” Mercedes disappeared into the house.

A few moments passed and Kurt, Finn and Quinn moved on to a different topic.

“You ok?” Brittany asked Santana quietly while everyone else was focused elsewhere.

“I just don’t like the idea of people that don’t know me… or you… bashing you because they want me and Dani together. All because they have a warped sense of our relationship.”

“It doesn't bother me. Like you said, they don’t know me. They don’t know you. Let them talk. Who cares? If I don’t care, you shouldn’t care.” She smiled and reached for Santana’s hand under the water. Their eyes met for a moment and the butterflies, that had inhabited Santana’s stomach once she met Brittany, became active once more causing Santana’s heart to race. Santana moved her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of Sugar’s excitement.

“Holy moly! I can’t believe I am in Santana Lopez’s house and I was just greeted at the door by Mercedes Jones! Have I died and gone to musical heaven?” She asked with joy in her voice.

“Hey Sugar!” Brittany called out as she turned to face her.

“Britt-Britt!” Sugar knelt down and hugged Brittany.

Santana smiled and waved.

Sugar reached down and pulled Santana into an awkward hug, “Hey you!” She said beaming form ear to ear.

Santana laughed. “Let me introduce you to everyone.” She went around the pool pointing to each of her friends, “Puck, Finn, Quinn, Kurt, and you’ve already met Mercedes…” she smiled, “everyone this is Sugar, Brittany’s best friend.”

They all waved and said “hello” or “nice to meet you” things to that effect.

Sugar waved back, “Hello beautiful people!” she said dropping her bag onto a chair and taking her cover up off. She then proceeded to do a running cannon ball into the pool, splashing everyone nearby. “My bad.” She smiled apologetically.

“Burgers are done!” Puck shouted.

 

The sun had finally set and everyone was mostly gone except for Finn, Sugar and Brittany. They were all seated around a square patio table. Finn, Sugar, Brittany, Santana; they were seated in that order around the square. Santana had just made another pitcher of the raspberry margarita. They eat had a glass but were sipping on them slowly. 

“So tell me about yourself, Sugar,” Santana suggested.

“Well, I’m 25. I’m an only child. My dad is not in the mafia.” She stated that last part so matter-of-factly. Santana and Finn shot each other a look. “I’m a dancer, like Brittany. But I just work at her studio. I don’t have my own like she does.”

“I didn’t realize that was your studio, Brit.” Santana sounded impressed.

“Well, it’s mine and Mike’s” Brittany corrected.

“Still, that’s amazing.”

Brittany smiled.

“Sorry, go on,” Santana said wanting Sugar to continue.

“We met in junior high and have been best friends and inseparable ever since,” she smiled looking at Brittany. “How long have you and Finn been friends?” she asked Santana.

“Since kindergarten.” Santana looked at Finn adoringly, “He’s basically my big brother.”

“So you two never dated?”

“Finn and I? No. Never.” She had a disgusted look on her face.

“Gross and weird.” Finn agreed clinking his glass with Santana’s.

“Amen.” She smiled clinking his glass and then sipping her drink.

“Have you always know you were a lesbian?”

“Sugar!” Brittany scolded.

“No, it’s ok Britt, I don’t mind.” Santana assured her with a smile. “Um, I think yes, deep down I always knew. But I didn’t accept it or come out until my junior year of high school. I dated a bunch of guys but there was always this girl I liked and would mess around with behind my boyfriends’ backs.”

Finn smiled at the memory. “What was her name again?”

“Angelica,” they both said at the same time.

“She was hot,” Finn remembered. “What ever happened to her?”

“No idea, when she moved away senior year, we lost touch.” She stated.

“So were your parents cool with it?” Sugar questioned.

“Yeah absolutely. They were great. But my abuela has basically disowned me. Which is sad because we used to be really close. And now we barely speak.”

Brittany reached for Santana’s had and began running her thumb over the back of Santana’s hand sympathetically causing Santana to smile.

“What about you?” She looked at Finn.

“Whats my story?”

Sugar nodded. 

“Uh, well let’s see. I’m LA born and raised like Santana. My dad died when I was young. I went to school for a few years to be a mechanic and I was working at a auto shop until Santana moved back out here and asked me to work for her. So now I basically do whatever she needs me to do, whenever she needs me to do it.”

“He’s my driver, my handyman, my pool boy, my carpenter, my mechanic and buddy.” Santana smiled. She added, “I just don’t trust a lot of people. So I’d rather have the people I do trust me the ones that work for me. They are loyal and honest. And they love me and the feelings are all mutual. So it works.”

Brittany liked that about Santana.

“And Quinn is your lawyer, right?” Brittany asked.

“Yeah, she went to Yale’s Law School. So she’s more than qualified.”

“That’s amazing that you have all of your friends working for you.” Sugar smiled. “I am just so impressed by how normal you are. You aren’t like the media has been portraying you lately, at all.”

“Thanks? I think.”

“It’s definitely a compliment.” Sugar smiled and looked at her watch. “Oh crap, I better get going. I forgot to set my DVR and I can’t miss tonight’s Housewives of New Jersey.”

“I love that show!” Santana exclaimed. 

“We should watch together sometime!” Sugar said beaming.

“I’d like that.” Santana smiled.

“I better get going too,” Finn said standing. “Early morning at the gym before I come here to work on your studio room. “I’ll walk you out, Sugar.  
Brittany wasn’t sure if she should go too. She looked at Santana to try to get a read on the situation but she couldn't tell what Santana was thinking. She opened her mouth to speak but Santana spoke first, “Are you gonna stay for a bit?”

Brittany smiled, “Yeah, sure, if you want me to.”

Santana replied, “I do.”

Brittany felt the excitement rise up through her body. She couldn't believe how amazing this day had been and how much time she got to spend with Santana today. And now, she was about to get more alone time with her. 

Sugar stood up from her chair and hugged Brittany and then hugged Santana thanking Santana for having her over. 

Finn hugged Santana saying, “I’ll see you tomorrow” and then awkwardly waved to Brittany who smiled and pulled him in for a short hug. 

“It was great seeing you again,” she said softly.

“Same here. hopefully I’ll see you soon?” his voice trailed off in a questioning tone.

“Absolutely.” Brittany smiled.

Finn led Sugar out through the side gate.

Santana flopped back down in her seat. Brittany smiled and sat back down.

“I thought they’d never leave.” Santana said with a smile. She didn’t mean that as badly as it sounded. “I mean, of course I enjoyed having them here but I-“

“You were just ready for some Brittany and Santana time?” Brittany finished her sentence.

“Exactly.” Santana smiled.

“You wanna go inside?” 

“Sure,” Brittany agreed.

They made their way into the TV room. It was almost 8:30.

“I kinda want to take a shower. I feel really gross.”

“Me too!” Brittany agreed. “Could I use one of the spare room showers?”

“Don’t be silly, you can use mine,” she said with a sweet smile. “I just… I don’t know how much longer I am gonna last and I want to be able to talk to you while I’m taking a shower.”

“Wait, you wanna shower together?” Brittany was confused.  
Santana laughed, “No, of course not, Brittany. I just meant, you can come in the bathroom while I’m in there and we can talk and then I’ll come in once you are in the shower and talk to you.”

“That makes way more sense,” Brittany laughed uncomfortably. “I’m not sure I’m ready to be naked with you yet. I mean, eventually I will be. But honestly, I’ve never showered with anyone other than Lord Tubbington. But that was because when I would let him shower alone, he would used up all the hot water.”

“You crack me up, Brit.” Santana said laughing as they made their way upstairs.

Santana stepped into her closet, undressed and put on her black satin robe. She came out and handed Brittany a red one, “Here put this one.” She walked into the bathroom and started the shower. Brittany watched intently as Santana moved. The robe clung to her body in all the right ways. The way it draped over her backside was driving Brittany crazy. The door to the bathroom was slightly open and Brittany could see Santana’s reflection in the mirror on the wall. Santana was talking to her as she disrobed but Brittany couldn't hear her. She was too focused on watching the robe slide down Santana’s body and hit the floor. Brittany couldn’t seem much from the angle she was standing but she had a side view the slight curve of Santana’s bare chest and she was suddenly so turned on.

“Britt, are you still here?” Santana called out.

Brittany finally came out of her trance. “Yeah, sorry I was just reading a text.” She lied.

“You can come in now.”

The bathroom mirror was now fogged up and as Brittany approached the bathroom she could see that the shower stall was fogged from the steam as well. She was disappointed and relieved at the same time.

“So what do you think?” Santana asked

“About what?” Brittany had no idea what Santana was referring to as she wasn’t paying attention to what Santana had been saying before

“I was saying you could stay the night tonight if you wanted. I’m not sure how much free time I will have in the next few months, honestly, with recording and all. So I’d like to really take advantage of tonight.”

“Um,” Brittany thought about it for a moment. Was she asking as friends? Where would she sleep? In a guest room? In this room? On the floor? In Santana’s bed? “Where would I sleep?”

“In here with me. In my bed.” Santana said she she began washing her hair.

Brittany's heart was almost pounding out of her chest.

“Hold on. Don’t answer yet. I’m gonna rinse my hair.”

Brittany wasn’t sure what she should do. She absolutely wanted to spend the night. But she wasn't sure if she wanted to stay as friends or as a more-than-friend.

“Ok, so do you wanna.”

“Sure,” Brittany said nervously.

“Yay!” Santana smiled. “I’m gonna do my best not to try any funny business tonight. So you have to wear some like really big baggy sweat pants and an ugly shirt or something. I’ll give you something of Finn’s to wear.” She laughed.

“Ok, just friends.” Brittany was relieved and disappointed, again. But she knew it was for the best that they take things slow.

“I had fun today.” Santana admitted.

Brittany could see that Santana was now washing her body. She was envisioning Santana’s bare skin dripping wet under the rain of the shower, covered in suds. She imagined doing things to Santana’s body, in the shower, and making her moan with euphoria, “Like the do in the Herbal Essences commercials,” she thought to herself. She felt almost dirty and that she was invading Santana’s privacy slightly but she couldn’t help it. She could make out Santana’s silhouette moving scrubbing itself and she couldn't stop her mind from wondering to an indecent place. Just them the shower turned off and Santana opened the door slightly reaching her hand, “Brit, can you hand me a towel?”

Brittany grabbed the towel Santana was pointing to and handed it to her, looking away the entire time.

“You are adorable,” Santana smiled as she stepped out of the shower with the towel wrapped around her body. She walked out of the bathroom so that Brittany could have some privacy as she undressed and stepped into the shower.

 

A few minutes later Brittany came out of the bathroom clad in clothes that were about 5 sizes too big for her. “How do I look?” Brittany asked sheepishly.

Santana couldn't help but laugh. “Terrible, and it’s perfect.” She patted the bed next to her inviting Brittany to join her. “I’m in the mood for some Hugh Grant, what do you think?”

“Sounds perfect.”

“Ok so your choices are, Love Actually, Notting Hill or Nine Months.”

“Good grief! That is like the hardest decision ever! Those are 3 of my all-time favorite movies. Did Sugar tell you?”

“No.” Santana honestly had no idea those were Brittany’s favorite movies. “I didn’t know. Just lucky I guess.”

“Did Lord Tubbington appear to you in a dream last night and tell you?”

“No, I promise, I really didn’t know. It’s just a were and lucky coincidence.” Santana smiled sweetly.

“You have the prettiest smile,” Brittany said staring at her lips.

Santana bit her lower lip, staring into Brittany’s eyes that now met hers. Santana thought about pulling Brittany in for a kiss but thought better of it. “No funny business tonight.” She put a large king sized pillow on the bed between them.

Brittany laughed, “I feel like I am in high school.’

“Well, my hormones are raging, tonight, like a teenage boy that just went through puberty so I need a barrier to make sure I behave myself.” She smiled flirtatiously.

Brittany thought about the movie choices again. “I’m gonna go with Notting Hill, tonight. Cos if you think about it, it kinda reminds me of us.”

Santana hadn’t thought about it like that. But the thought made her smile “Yep, that’s definitely my new absolute favorite movie now.” She selected it on her AppleTV and they snuggled down to watch.

About 20 minutes in Brittany scooted her body up against the pillow barrier separating her from Santana. She looked over at the brunette and said softly, “Santana? Are you awake?”

“Mhmm,” Santana answered.

“I really like you.” She whispered.

Santana turned from laying on her back to laying on her side and faced Brittany.

Brittany continued, “I know you still aren’t over your ex and I know you need time. But I just wanted you to know that I really really like you. I won’t pressure you or anything… Take all the time you need. I just thought you should know that I will wait for you because I think you are worth it.” She smiled sweetly

Santana reached for her hand and held it in hers. “I really like you too. A lot. And you’re right, I’m not ready to be with you yet. Not because I am still in love with Dani or anything like that just because I want you to have my full attention and I want to be able to give you all of myself, including my heart, which is tainted and broken right now. I don’t want to give you anything less than all of me. Cos that’s what you deserve.” She paused and then continued, “Just so you know, I am not in love with her anymore. I realized today that I fell out of love with her the moment your eyes met mine that first night at the bar.” Without hesitation and without thinking she pushed the pillow between them away and pulled Brittany against her body running her hands up Brittany’s back. She pressed her lips softly against Brittany’s which sent what felt like a wave of electricity through Brittany’s body. She took Brittany’s top lip between hers and gently sucked on it causing Brittany to sigh with pleasure. 

Santana began to pull away but Brittany wasn’t ready for the kiss Santana had just kissed her. She wrapped her arms around Santana’s neck while Santana moved her hands from Brittany’s back to her waist. She sucked Santana’s bottom lip between her lips. Their lips parted naturally and the kiss ended with neither of them knowing who actually stopped it.

Brittany smiled softly rolling onto her back. Santana curled up on Brittany’s side, laying her arm across Brittany’s stomach and placed her head on the blonde’s chest. Brittany wrapped her right around around Santana and held one of the brunette’s other hands in her left hand. They laid in each other’s arms for a few moments, silently, staring into one another’s eyes before Santana finally spoke, breaking the comfortable silence. “The next time I kiss you like that it will mean I am ready.” Brittany didn’t respond verbally, instead, she brought their clasped hands up to her mouth and gently kissed the back on Santana’s hand and they drifted off to sleep


	10. I Want Closure

Santana woke to the warmth of Brittany’s breath on the back of her neck and her legs intertwined with Brittany’s. She smiled at the thought of having spent the night in bed with her new crush curled up snuggly behind her. She glanced at the clock beside her bed. 6:03. She had to be at the studio by 9 so she would need to get out of bed soon if she wanted to get in any exercise before her recording session. Brittany’s arms just felt too good around her body. Her breath felt too good on Santana’s skin. She could stay like this forever. She never wanted to leave this moment. “It’s decided, I’m skipping my workout today.” She let out a gentle sigh and slid her body back into Brittany’s slightly. Brittany responded to the movement by tightening her grip on Santana and pulling her flush against her body. A smiled crept onto Santana’s face as she felt Brittany’s chest pressed against her back.

“You scooted back.” Brittany said sleepily, not opening her eyes.

“I what?” Santana asked softly.

“You scooted. I was already snuggling you but apparently it wasn’t tight enough cos you scooted back into me.”

Santana laughed quietly, “I guess I did.”

“What time is it?”

“Just after six.”

“Do you always wake up so early?” Brittany burrowed her face back down into the nape of Santana’s neck. Her breath causing goosebumps to spread over Santana’s body.

She tried to focus on answering Brittany’s question, but the feeling of feeling Brittany’s lips so close to her skin made her want to turn around and pull Brittany into a passionate kiss. She pushed the thought away, “My internal clock is still working it’s way back to local time. I haven’t fully adjusted back from Italian time yet.” 

“Ok we can get up. I just usually try to sleep in if I don’t have a class to teach in the morning.” Brittany said in a whisper indicating she was already trailing off to sleep. 

“”I’d rather die than get out of this bed right now” Santana thought to herself. “Go back to sleep, Brit. I’ll try too.”

“Mmmk,” Brittany said as she readjusted her hold on Santana, pulling her even closer to herself before slipping into her slumber.

As she lay there, in Brittany’s arms, trying to force herself back to sleep, her mind wandered to a less than desirable place.

 

_Santana and Dani’s relationship had gone from loving, light and sweet in their first year to dark, heavy and tumultuous their last year. When Santana had first met Dani she was awe-struck at just how full of life Dani was. She seemed to never worry, or think negatively at all. She never had a bad word to say about anyone and was just so fun to be around. Santana later came to realize that most of Dani’s care-free attitude could be attributed to the fact that she was a bit of a recreational drug user. Coincidentally, however, around the same time their friendship turned into a romance, Dani’s drug use became a tad more than recreational. At first, Santana ignored it, figuring Dani was just having fun. Then she convinced herself it was just because Dani was stressed out over recording her new album. Then it was something else entirely. She made excuse after excuse for Dani until one day when the truth of her addiction could no longer be ignored._

“Dani, I’m home.” Santana said as she entered the house, tossing her keys onto the table in the foyer. She could hear music coming from the bedroom. “Dani must still be getting ready,” she thought to herself. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of red wine and made her way down the hallway and up the main staircase. As she approached the bedroom she called out to Dani again, “I hope you’re almost ready cos I am starving.” She opened the bedroom door and could hear the shower running in the master bath. The door was slightly open and steam was filtering out the opening. “Seriously, Dani?” she grumbled. “Our reservation is in 30 minutes. You should at least be getting dressed right now.” Dani didn’t respond. Santana knew that meant that Dani felt like she was being attacked. Santana wasn’t looking for a fight tonight. She wanted to celebrate their two-year anniversary happily. She was madly in love with Dani and knew that she needed to learn to deal with some of the things that she wasn’t necessarily too fond of about her girlfriend. She looked over at the bed and saw both of their outfits were laid out. “At least you picked your outfit out already,” she forced herself to smile. She was always getting on Dani about her time-management issues. They had just gotten into a major argument a few nights prior because Dani felt that Santana was nagging her. Santana, of course didn’t see it that way and was just trying to help Dani make better use of her time. She took a sip of her wine and made her way to the bathroom, apologizing for her tone before. After all, did it really matter if they were a few minutes late for their reservation? It wasn’t like the restaurant would give it away or anything. “I’m sorry, I just want tonight to be spec-” Santana entered the bathroom to see the shower still running, the doors shattered and… Dani. She dropped her wine glass shattering it on the bathroom tile.

She gasped. Dani was sprawled out on the floor, face down, laying in a pool of her own vomit, naked. “Oh my god, Dani!!” Santana screamed as she knelt down next to her girlfriend, turning Dani over on her back. “Dani, baby, answer me!” She tapped on her cheeks firmly. Dani’s face was turning blue. Santana had no idea how long she had been like that. She put her ear next to her mouth and nose to see if she was breathing… No breath. “Fuck, come on Dani!” she shook her desperately. “Please, Dani! Wake up!” She pulled Dani’s head up onto her lap, picked Dani’s nose with her fingers and leaned down to give her mouth to mouth. She was panicking. She had never had to do this before. She had no idea if she was doing it right. She breathed three breathes into her girlfriend and there was no change. She moved to do the chest compressions when she heard someone approaching.

“Santana, you ok? I thought I heard you screaming?” Puck said his voice filled with worry.

“Puck, call 911!”

He entered the room and looked toward the bathroom to see an hysterical Santana desperately trying to revive Dani.

He reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone dialed 9-1-1 while running to Dani’s side. He gave the address and told the dispatcher to send an ambulance right away and then hung up the phone. He took over on the chest compressions and mouth to mouth. “Babe, let me.” He said in an assuring tone, gently pushing Santana to the side. Santana sat helplessly on the floor holding Dani’s hand, praying for a miracle. She looked around the room and noticed a few pill bottles strewn about on the counter, three empty beer bottles and a bottle of vodka on the floor next to where Dani was laying. Santana’s face was hot and wet with tears. She could barely breath. Was this it? Was this the last time she would ever see Dani? Was this how it was going to end? She pulled Dani’s hand to her face and kissed it. “Baby, please don’t leave me.”

About 60 seconds later the paramedics arrived and took over with the CPR. Puck moved away from Dani and took Santana in his arms. After about a minute one of the medics said to the other “I’ve got a pulse.” Santana could see, just barely, Dani’s chest rise, taking a breath. “It’s faint, but it’s there. We need to get her to the hospital.” They loaded Dani onto a stretcher and rushed her out to the ambulance and tore off quickly to en route to the hospital. Santana rode along, clutching Dani’s hand as the medics worked on her.

Santana spent the next few hours worrying quietly in the waiting room with Kurt, Puck and Mercedes.  
She was sitting in the chair with her legs tucked into her chest and arms wrapped around her knees. She was rocking back and forth slightly and tapping her foot on the seat of her chair nervously. She couldn’t bare the thought of Mercedes was stroking her hair assuring her everything would be fine. “Dani is a fighter. It’s gonna be okay, girl. I promise.” 

Kurt looked to Puck who was standing across from him, his back leaned against the wall. “Thank God you were there, Puck,” he whispered. 

They were a few seats away from Santana’s earshot but they turned themselves away from her just incase she was paying attention and could hear their conversation.

“I know, right? I had just moved into the pool house a few nights ago cos my lease ran out on my old place and I haven’t found a new place yet. I had just come inside to make a sandwich when I heard Santana screaming. When I got in there, she was trying to do CPR but she was in utter shock. She could barely breathe herself.”

“Poor thing. I don’t blame her. That had to be the most terrifying thing she has ever experienced. I can’t even begin to imagine what she must be going through right now.” Kurt said looking back to Santana with sympathy. “I don’t know what she will do if Dani doesn’t make it.” He looked up at Puck who shrugged his shoulders slowly in solemn agreement.

A few minutes later a doctor came to speak to Santana. At first, they weren’t too thrilled at the idea of speaking to a non-family member about Dani’s condition, but when they realized who they were dealing with, they quickly made an exception. After a lot of terms Santana didn’t understand she finally said, “I’m sorry I didn’t follow much of that—”

“She’s still in shock, we all are,” Mercedes said, placing her hand on Santana’s shoulder. “Would you mind explaining things in more simplified terms for us, please? Thank you so much.” She said with a smile.

“She’s lucky to be alive. She wasn’t breathing for about 5 minutes, we are estimating. So that is five minutes her brain went without oxygen. There are many, many things that can be caused by lack of oxygen to the brain. We are going to need to run some tests to see what damage has been caused. We won’t know anything until she regains consciousness,” he said matter-of-factly. He noted the look of concern on Santana’s face. “But we are optimistic that will happen within the next few hours.” He said with a somewhat comforting smile and tone.

“Can I see her?” Santana asked as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

“Sure, just you for now though, ok?” He said looking to Kurt, Puck and Mercedes who all nodded in understanding. He held his arm out in the direction they would be walking. “Right this way, Ms. Lopez.”

Santana nodded and followed his lead down the long corridor.

 

She sat by Dani’s side until she woke about 4 hours later. 

“Santana?” Dani said opening her eyes, confused at the sight of her unfamiliar surroundings. “What happened? Am I… in the hospital?”

“Hey baby,” she said standing, moving closer to her. She grabbed her hand and pulled it to her mouth, kissing it. “You…uhh… had an accident. Do remember anything?”

“I just remember getting ready for our anniversary dinner. I remember being in the shower,” she closed her eyes for a moment before adding, “and then… waking up here.” Dani was becoming visibly upset.

“Shhh, baby, it’s ok.” Santana tried to calm her. She stroked Dani’s face with her hand. “We can talk about all of that later.”

They were silent for a few moments. Santana used her free hand to stroke Dani’s forehead. She was so relieved that Dani was going to be ok. She sensed that their life together would never be the same again. Dani had been all but dead in her arms just some hours before and that shook Santana to her very core. She leaned down and kissed her girlfriend on lips sweetly.

“I need help.” Dani said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

“What?” Santana asked unsure of what Dani had meant.

“I have a problem. I need help.”

Santana nodded sympathetically.

“Will you help me, bae? Please?”

“Of course I will.” Santana said as she leaned down into Dani who pulled her in for a hug.

“Thank you.” Dani said as she began to sob into Santana’s shoulder.

“I love you,” Santana said softly as she comforted her broken girlfriend.

Dani pulled Santana into the bed with her and Santana snuggled up into her side. “I love you most,” Dani said holding onto Santana tightly.

 

**Five Months Later**

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Dani! Seriously?!” Santana shouted angrily. “I just walked in on you, with someone else, in MY HOUSE! And somehow this is my fault?!” Santana crossed her arms and glared at Dani waiting for a response.

“Oh, so now this is just YOUR house? I’ve been living with you for two years, Santana. It’s my place too.” Dani shouted back.

“That’s how you want to start this conversation, really?” Santana looked at her with scorned eyes. “Do you have anything to say for yourself? Do you love her?”

Dani moved toward Santana reaching her hand out and stroking Santana’s arm. “No, of course I don’t love her. I just…i fucked up.”

Santana pulled her arm away from Dani’s grasp. “Don’t touch me.”

Dani shoved her hand in her pocket nervously, “Santana, I’m sorry, bae. I really am. I don’t know what I was thinking.” Her eyes were bloodshot and she was fidgeting the way she always did when she was high. 

“God damn it, Dani. You weren’t thinking. You’re never thinking. Cos you are always high. I can’t be with you if you aren’t going to be sober.”

Dani sniffed and rubbed her nose, “I’m gonna quit tomorrow.”

Santana rolled her eyes, “Bullshit. You always say that. But every time tomorrow comes there is always an excuse. Some reason that you can’t quit and then you say you’ll quit the next day. I’ve tried helping you, I’ve tried supporting you. But this is beyond me. You need help, Dani. Serious help.”

“What like rehab?” Dani raised her voice in disbelief 

“Yes, rehab.”

“I am not going back to rehab. That’s absurd.” She crossed her arms over her chest, “You’re absurd.”

“Dani, you have been trying to kick this habit ever since I met you. It has only gotten worse over the years.” She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples lightly, “It is to the point, now, where you can’t function without taking more than 50+ pills a day.” She paused, choosing her words carefully. “I realize this isn’t a habit, it’s an addiction. You are an addict and the sooner you admit that the sooner you can start recovery and the sooner you can get better.” She said, her expression and tone changing from hostile to concern.

“Recovery? Addict? Are you kidding me, Santana.” She said, laughing the words off.

“Have you forgotten that you almost died five months ago? That I had to watch Puck try to revive you? That I rode to the hospital in an ambulance with you? Watching the paramedics hook you up to machines and try to pump toxins out of your system? That I agonized in a hospital waiting room… for hours wondering if you were going to live or die?” She paused, rubbing her left shoulder. “I can’t go thought that again. I won’t.”

“How did you walking in on me fucking another girl in our living room turn into a conversation about my sobriety?”

“Because you are not you anymore, Dani! Sober Dani, Dani before addiction would’ve never treated me the way you did today. With such complete disregard and disrespect—”

Dani interrupted her, “And you think that by forcing me to go to rehab, old Dani will come back and I won’t cheat on you anymore?” She said in a condescending tone. “Oh, bae. That’s so cute. Did you think this was the only time I’ve strayed? This has been going on since I got home from the rehab your FORCED me to go to straight out of the hospital.”

“Fuck you, Dani.” Santana felt her eyes welling up with tears. She didn’t understand why Dani was being so harsh. “I didn’t force you. You said you wanted to go. But being sober is too hard for you so you have to act like you don’t want it. Like someone forced it upon you. You can’t force someone to be sober. Just like you can’t force someone to be faithful or loyal.”

“I was loyal until you betrayed me by sending me away! Rehab didn’t work then, it’s not gonna work now! I don’t have a drug problem. I have a YOU problem.” She shouted.

“Cry me a god damned river, Dani. Oh, poor you, having a girlfriend who loves you and has stood by you… putting up with your bullshit every step of the way. Poor you for having someone care enough about you to tell you when you are being destructive to yourself, to your career and to all of the relationships you used to value. Poor Dani Lomanto for having to go to rehab and admit that you have a problem that is bigger than you. Poor you!” Santana yelled as tears started falling from her eyes.

“No, Santana poor you. The chick with the “addict “girlfriend. The chick that had to watch her girlfriend fight for her life. You realize that right? I was the one that almost died. Not you! Always the victim. You pretend like this is all about me, but if you are honest with yourself you will realize it’s all about you. You don’t want to deal with having an “addict” as a girlfriend anymore.”

“That’s not true. I don’t want to have an addict that doesn’t even try to be sober… You are perfectly content still using. I’m not okay with that. I cannot just stand by and watch you slowly kill yourself.”

“Well, I’m not going back to rehab.”

“Then I have nothing left to say to you.”

“Don’t you even want to know why I did it?”

Santana was confused, “Did what?”

“Fucked that girl in the living room.”

Santana rolled her eyes. “Honestly, no. I don’t care.”

“I met her in rehab. She understands me.”

Santana laughed, “Oh really? Does she now?” 

“I tell her things I could never tell you.”

“Like what, Dani?”

“And she lets me do things to her you never let me do.”

Santana could feel herself getting angrier and angrier by how smug Dani was acting. “No, Dani, you’re not gonna do this to me anymore. I’m done. We are done.” She fought the tears away and puffed out her shoulders. “Get your shit and get out of MY house.”

“Just like that?” Dani crossed her arms with a smug smile on her face.

“Ya know, yeah. Just like that. When I walked in and saw your face between her legs, I already knew I was done. Things hadn’t been the same since you came back from rehab. I already knew we were falling apart but I kept trying to make it work because I still loved you and still cared about you. But honestly, you aren’t the same person I fell in love with and the person you are now,” she paused, shrugged her shoulders and scrunched her nose, “I honestly can’t even stand the sight of you.” She walked toward the front door, grabbed her purse, opened the door to the garage and said, “I will be back in a few hours. If you are still here, I will have the police remove you.” And with that she left. 

Dani called, texted, and emailed relentlessly for the next few days but Santana ignored every attempt at communication. Dani was desperate to reconcile; Santana was finished. She was hurt, she felt betrayed. After everything they had been through together, Santana stuck by her side. This was how Dani paid her back: cheating on her in her own house. She couldn’t get the image of Dani going down on the tattooed redhead out of her mind. This wasn’t something she would be able to get overShe didn’t want to have anything more to do with Dani. It pained her to know that she was losing her best friend as well as the person she thought was the love of her life, but she knew she was better off alone than as Dani’s significant other. Exactly one week after Santana broke it off with Dani and kicked her to the curb was when the news broke about Santana and Dani’s relationship. 

When Santana got the call from Kurt, she couldn’t believe it. 

“Oh, come on Porcelain, is this your attempt at a practical joke? I’m disappointed. You can do better than that.” She laughed, amused at his failed attempt at humor.

“Santana, google yourself.” He said in sullen tone.

She doubted the truth in his information but she did as he suggested and typed her name into the google search bar. Her eyes nearly popped out of her face when she read the headlines splattered on her computer screen. Her mouth hung open in disbelief. She tried to speak but the only word that managed to cross her lips was “Who?”

“Dani.”

 

When Santana woke next, she felt Brittany fidgeting around behind her. She rolled over so that she was face-to-face with her crush and smiled, “Hi.” She felt herself blush.

“Hey,” Brittany smiled back. “You snore,” she teased with a small laugh.

Santana pretended to be offended, faking a gasp. “I do not!”

“Totally.” Brittany’s smile grew.

Santana laughed, it was true, in fact. “I only snore if I am super comfortable and relaxed.”

Brittany’s eyes narrowed flirtatiously, “It felt amazing sleeping with you in my arms.” She locked her gaze onto Santana’s chocolate eyes.

Santana felt her pulse gain speed. Brittany’s eyes didn’t falter. She felt as though the cobalt eyes were staring straight through her and into her soul. Their faces were only a few inches apart which made Santana notice the faint freckles lining Brittany’s cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Santana scanned Brittany’s face, taking in every tiny detail. She wanted to be able to recall the way Brittany’s face looked in that moment, whenever she was missing her. Her lips were a bit fuller and a darker shade of pink than they normally were, they seemed to be a bit swollen or puffy from her slumber, “Even harder to fight the urge to kiss them” Santana thought, licking her lips slightly as she moved her eyes from Brittany’s mouth to her eyes. Santana loved the way Brittany’s blonde bangs were swept across her forehead, the way her almost-white eye lashes seemed to help guide Brittany’s eyes to her own. Her eye lashes were long and had a beautiful natural curve that most women covet. She reached her hand up to Brittany’s face and stroked her hair, brushing it from her forehead. 

Brittany smiled, responding by bringing her hand to Santana’s hip sliding the bottom of her tank top up slightly, exposing her side. She gently traced her fingers up and down, tickling Santana’s hip, causing goosebumps to form. Her eyes followed the movements of her fingers on Santana’s skin. 

Santana placed her hand just under Brittany’s chin forcing their eyes to meet again. “I love the way your hands feel on my skin.” She said sweetly.

Brittany smiled, “I love that you love it.”

Santana’s text-tone played quietly on the nightstand behind her. She hesitated to check it, she didn’t want the moment to end, for Brittany’s hand to fall from her frame. The tone sounded again.

“It’s ok, you should check that.” Brittany assured her.

Santana groaned, rolling onto her back and reaching for her phone.

I want to see you. - Dani

Santana’s stomach dropped. 

Brittany immediately noticed something was off. “Hey,” she pulled Santana closer to her, “You ok?”

Santana rolled her eyes. “That was my ex girlfriend.”

Brittany felt a twinge of jealousy creep through her body, “Oh?”

Santana grumbled, “She said she wants to see me.” 

They were quiet for a moment then Brittany asked, “Do you want to see her?” Brittany took her eyes from Santana and looked down at the sheets between them.

Santana sighed, “Yes and no.” She could sense the answer didn’t sit well with Brittany so she elaborated, “I don’t want to see her… not like you are thinking.” She stroked Brittany’s cheek. “There are just a lot of things left to say…”

Brittany’s eyes flickered back up to Santana’s.

“Things ended pretty abruptly between us. I broke it off, she moved out and the following week I left the country for three months. I hadn’t seen or spoken to her since the day she moved out until yesterday. So, as you can imagine there is a lot left—”

“Between you two. I get it.”

“It’s not like that though, Britt. You make it sound so… I don’t know.”

“You should go see her.” Brittany sat up and turned to move out of the bed. 

Santana grabbed her arm, stopping her.

“Hey, it’s not like that, okay?” She stroked her arm. “I just want closure, ya know?”

Brittany turned to face Santana, she nodded. “I understand, Santana, I do. I just… I get stupid jealous when it comes to you. And I don’t really know why. I mean, I know why, it’s because I like you. But I’ve never really gotten jealous like this before. I’m sorry. Lord Tubbington used to say all the time that jealousy is the ugliest quality a person can possess. He would be so ashamed of me right now.”

Santana smiled crinkling her nose. “You’re jealous?” 

Brittany nodded.

“That’s adorable.” She leaned in and kissed Brittany’s cheek. “Baby, you have nothing to be worried about.” She winked.

Brittany’s hearted fluttered at the sound of Santana calling her “baby.” A wide smile spread from cheek to cheek. “I like the sound of that.”

Santana smiled, “Sound of what?”

“You calling me baby.”

Santana hadn’t even realized she had used the term for Brittany out loud. She had certainly thought it to herself a few times. She flirtatiously brushed it off, “I call all of my friends, ‘baby’” she winked.

Brittany laughed. “Let’s go get some breakfast. My treat.”

They drove to the diner separately so that Santana could go right to the studio after breakfast. They found a booth in the back corner away from most other people and slid into their seats. Santana kept sneaking glances at Brittany over the top of her menu. Brittany caught her a few times and they giggled like school girls.

“You are so cute, Santana Lopez.”

“Why thank you, Brittany Pierce.”

The waitress came over, poured the girls some coffee and water, took their orders and hurried off.

Santana took a sip of her coffee as Brittany was still loading hers with cream and sugar. She eyed Santana’s mug. “I don’t know how you drink it like that.” She made a sighted face.

Santana laughed, “Because I like the taste of coffee unlike someone I know…” she widened her eyes and motioned to the pile of empty packets of sugar and empty containers of cream next to Brittany’s mug.

“I like the taste of coffee. I just happen to think it tasted better when things are added to it.” She smiled sipping her drink. “So, are you excited about today?”

“Beyond excited!” Santana couldn't help the huge smile that had spread across her face. “I can’t wait to rerecord the demo songs I played for Sebastian yesterday.”

“You never did play one for me.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I meant to… things just got, I dunno we got sidetracked last night.”

“It’s ok, next time.” Brittany shrugged. 

“Definitely.” Santana loved the way things were going with Brittany. They had only known each other for a few weeks but it felt like they had know each other for years. Everything felt so natural and comfortable. Even their silences. They sat quietly for a few moments.

Brittany looked out the window for a moment then spoke again, “You kissed me last night.” 

Santana felt her face burning. “I did.” She sipped her coffee and looked up at Brittany nervously. Brittany was still looking out the window. She wasn’t sure what Brittany was thinking. 

“I loved that kiss,” She said as she moved her gaze back to Santana. She had been replaying the kiss over and over in her mind since it had happened. But what she loved even more than the kiss was what Santana followed it with, “the next time I kiss you like that it will mean I am ready,” she heard Santana say repeatedly in her mind.

“Me too.”

“But I’m pretty sure I will love the next one even more.”

Santana thought about it for a moment and then realized what Brittany had meant by that. “Me too,” she smiled softly.

 

About an hour later it was time for the girls to go their separate ways. Reluctantly they headed out to the parking lot. Brittany walked Santana to her car. “So when can I see you again?” she asked eagerly. 

“Honestly, I’m not sure. I would love to see you tonight but—”

“Yeah, I know you’re gonna be really busy.” Brittany forced her mouth into a huge pouty face.

“Britt, that is so not fair.” Santana nudged Brittany’s shoulder lightly. 

Brittany smiled, “I’m just playing.”

“I’ll text you later though,” Santana smiled sweetly.

“I look forward to it.” She leaned down and opened Santana’s car door for her. “Ms. Lopez,” she winked.

“Oh why thank you.” Santana leaned in and hugged Brittany gently before sliding into her driver’s seat. She turned the key in the ignition and put the car in reverse. 

Brittany closed the car door. “I’ll be thinking about that kiss.” She moved back from the car and watched Santana pull out of the parking space.

Santana winked. “See ya, Britt.”

“Bye, Santana.” Brittany waved as Santana drove off. She walked to her car and pulled out her phone.

I miss you already. - Brittany

Santana felt her phone vibrate on the seat next to her. She smiled immediately as she had a feeling who the text might be from. When she was stopped at a red light she reached for her phone and read the text. Her friends, the butterflies, came back for another visit.

**You’re sprung ;) - Santana**

She loved the idea of Brittany missing her so soon.

**I’ve got it bad. - Brittany**


	12. Where Did You Learn to Move Your Hips Like That?

**Author's Notes:**

**Hi Everyone... I'm back. I had some things going on in my personal life the past 6 weeks or so, that is why I haven't been updating. Things are better now so if all continues to go well, you should expect regular updates soon. A few brief notes about this chapter before you read on:**

**1\. There is some mature sexual content in this chapter, so be prepared. Not too much, but enough. I'm not sure how comfortable I am writing it yet so we'll see how that goes in the coming chapters.**

**2\. I will be using popular/well known songs as songs that Santana writes and records. This is the first chapter where one of the songs is featured. I'm not sure how people will feel about that but for storytelling purposes I think it's necessary that we know what kind of music Santana is making and as I am not a song writer, I have to use songs that already exist.**

**3\. As always I apologize for grammatical and typing errors. I will go back and proofread soon. I just wanted to get it posted cos I know it's been a looooooong time since I've updated.**

**Ok, happy reading! I hope you enjoy it!**

**-J**

 

The next few weeks were filled with 14+ hour days in the studio for Santana. Brittany’s class schedule had picked up a bit too and she had made it to the final round of cuts for So You Think You Can Dance. One more level and she would make it to the show. Santana had sent her flowers to congratulate her and promised a dinner soon, but neither of them really had the time. Their schedules hadn’t lined up much so they were relying heavily on texts to communicate. 

Santana would generally go into what all of her friends called “black-out mode” when she was writing and recording for a new album. She would spend the majority of her time at the studio working closely with her co-writers, producers, mixers, etc. Those were pretty much the only people that had any contact with Santana while she was in her “musical mindset” as she called it. It was all a part of her process. She even had a rule that there was no cell phones allowed in the studio. No phone calls, no texting. No communication with anyone outside of the room while she was working. She applied that rule to everyone she was working with as well. No distractions. They would break for 10 minutes every 4 hours and that’s when Santana would quickly check her phone. But today they were in a groove and Santana hadn’t checked her phone at all

**8:02am Good Morning, Britt. - Santana**

**8:10am I just got to studio, I’ll text when I can. I hope you have a great day today :) - Santana**

**8:13am heyyyy!! sorry i missed ur text I was in the showaaaa lol -Brittany**

**9:17am I hope u r having a good session today ;) -Brittany**

**11:15am Headed to the Dance studio now. Classes till 2 then break until 415 hopefully u will be able to text for a minute then - Brittany**

**2:09pm I’m on BREAAAAKKKK r u?? - Brittany**

**3:55pm Guess not :-/ -Brittany**

**4:10pm Class now. Text when u can. I miss u. - Brittany**

 

When class ended, Brittany sprinted to the back room, grabbed her phone and immediately checked to see if Santana had sent her a message.

**1 unread Text Message**

**4:13pm Britt, I’m so sorry. We have been at it all day without breaks. Got something really special cookin’. Don’t wanna kill vibe. I’ll text you when I leave tonight.**

“Ugh! I missed her by 3 minutes,” Brittany thought to herself. This whole not seeing Santana thing was really starting to take a toll on her. It had been almost three weeks since she had seen the brunette beauty and it was driving Brittany insane. She was quite busy herself, but she did have some downtime and she wanted to spend that with Santana. There were a few nights when they had planned to meet up but those plans always fell through. Santana would wind up working late or just spending the night at the studio and Brittany would wind up disappointed. She understood that Santana was working and this was part of her process and yada yada yada but she couldn’t help but feel sad whenever Santana would cancel. She tried not to get her hopes up, but of course she always did. She wasn’t mad at Santana, not at all. She knew that once she was finished recording they would make up for lost time. She just hoped that would be sooner rather than later.

**5:23pm Wanna come over unite when u r finished? Doesn’t matter how late… I’m off 2morrow ;) - Brittany**

“Hey hey cutie patootie,” a familiar voice said as it entered the dance studio.

Brittany looked up to see her bubbly bff, “Hey Sugar.”

“Why so glum chum?” Sugar asked as she popped her gum in her mouth.

“I’m not glum, I’m fine,” she said faking her best smile.

Brittany headed into the back office with Sugar in tow and saw Mike sitting at the desk. “You’re going tonight, right?” she asked as she plopped herself down on the couch in the corner. Sugar stood in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest, eyes focused on Brittany.

“Sure am,” Mike replied with a grin. Mike looked over at Sugar, “Hey Sugar. How’s it goin’?”

She hesitated, not taking her eyes off of Brittany, then replied, “Hey Ching Chang, it’s going good for me but I’m not so sure about our friend over here.” She flipped her chin toward Brittany.

MIke moved his eyes back to Brittany and noticed she had a far off look on her face. “Hey kid, you alright?”

She let out a soft sigh, “Yeah, I’m ok.” She didn’t sound very convincing.

“Lies!” Sugar snapped, jokingly, pointing her finger at Brittany. “I can see it all over your face, something’s bugging you.”

Mike tilted back in his chair with his hands behind his had and put his feet up on the desk, “I don’t believe you either,” he frowned, “tell me what’s got you looking all mopey.”

“It’s stupid,” she shook her head hoping to remove the thoughts.

“Brittany, come on. I’m your biffy, if you can’t tell me when something’s got ya down… who can ya tell? Huh?” Sugar moved from the doorway to sit next to Brittany on the couch. She rubbed Brittany’s back in an attempt to comfort her friend

“He’ll tease me. And I’m not in the mood to be teased.”

Sugar glared at Mike with “if-you-dare-tease-her-eyes-i-will-murder-you” eyes.

Mike took notice of the look of death Sugar shot his way and assured Brittany, “I swear, I will not tease you.” 

Brittany looked at him with narrow eyes, not convinced.

“Does it have to do with Santana?” Sugar prodded.

Brittany nodded.

“She’s pregnant!” Sugar exclaimed.

“She’s really a man!” Mike shouted.

“What?” Brittany tried to cut in but they kept shouting ridiculous scenarios as to how Santana could’ve upset Brittany.

“She doesn’t believe in leprechauns!” Sugar guessed.

Brittany shook her head, “What? No, guys you are terrible guessers.

“Did she get back with her ex girlfriend? That other singer? The one with the weird bird tattoos?” Mike asked.

Sugar gasped. “I’ll kill her!” 

“Guys! No!” 

“Does she want to get dreadlocks?” Sugar asked then looked to Mike adding, “It could be a good look for her.”

Mike nodded in agreement.

“Guys!” Brittany shouted. “It’s nothing like that. It’s none of those things. Santana hasn’t done anything to hurt me, or upset me. She’s not pregnant, she isn’t really a man, she didn’t get back with Dani Lomanto, i have no idea if she wants dreads, and most importantly she better believe in lephrchauns.”

“Well, what is it then? Why are you so down?” Sugar said tilting her head slightly, rubbing Brittany’s back again.

“I just miss her so much.” She felt silly admitting what she was feeling out loud. Santana was just her friend, someone she had only known for a few months, but she liked her more than anyone she had ever had feelings for before. She felt incomplete without talking to Santana constantly and without seeing her. In the last 3 weeks all she could think about was the last night the spent together, and that kiss. THE kiss. The one that caught her so off-guard. The one that made her anxiously anticipate it’s sequel. 

Sugar smiled. “Aww, Britty-Britt!”

Mike didn’t respond. He sat there for a few moments staring at her as if he was waiting for her to say more. “That’s all? You miss Santana?” Mike said with a supportive smile.

Brittany nodded.

“Why would I tease you about that?” He shook his head, “Look Britt, I know you really like her, and I know you guys spent a lot of time together before she started recording her new album, so I absolutely get that you miss that and her even if you guys are just friends right now.”

Sugar added, “Yeah right now. But we all know that once she has more time to focus on you, you two will be doing the hibbiddy dibbiddy all day everyday.” She winked at Brittany.

Brittany laughed.

“See, I knew I could get you to smile.” Sugar put her arm around Brittany’s shoulders and pulled her into her side for a hug. 

“Why don’t you do something about it,” Mike suggested.

“Something about?” Brittany said as she looked at Mike intently.

“About missing her.” He looked to Sugar, who was looking at Brittany smiling and nodding in agreement with Mike, then to Brittany who had a confused expression on her face. He continued, “Why don’t you stop by the recording studio and surprise her? Maybe bring her flowers, or dinner… something like that.”

Sugar’s mouth busted open into a huge grin. She clapped her hands together repeatedly in excitement cheering, “Oooh, I like! I like!”

Brittany liked the idea but she didn’t to disturb Santana’s writing/recording process. “I don’t know, she really doesn’t like to be disturbed when she is recording. She’s really militant about it. Kurt was telling me that she doesn’t even let him sit in on her sessions unless he makes an appointment. And even then she only lets him stay for a few minutes and he is her manager.”

“Do you really think she would be mad that you stopped by?” Mike grinned.

“Hell to the big ole N-O!” Sugar smiled, snapping her fingers.

“I don’t know guys.” Brittany shook her head, tucking her hair behind her ears.

“The girl’s gotta eat.” Sugar nudged. “Just keep it simple. We’ll just stop at that new food truck on Pasadena. It’s right by Columbia, that’s where she records, right?”

Brittany nodded.

“We’ll just get a bunch of tacos and stuff for her and her recording friends and you guys will share a few cute moments and then we will be on our way.”

“I think it’s perfect, Britt.” Mike stated confidently.

“What about our dinner plans? I feel bad making everyone wait for me.

“I’ll still go to dinner with Tina, Sam and Blaine. You and Sugar go see Santana. And if you guys aren’t there too long you can meet up with us afterwards.” Mike smiled and put his hands behind his head.

“Whaddya say mama?” Sugar prodded.

Brittany thought about it for a moment before replying. But the thought of seeing Santana, even for just a few minutes, was enough to make her agree. “Ok, let’s do it,” she gave in. “I have to shower and change real quick though. She hopped up to her feet and made her way into the locker room. “I love that we installed a private shower,” she called out to Mike.

“It comes in handy!” Mike smiled.

A few minutes later Brittany was clean, dressed and ready to go. She walked back into the office and asked nervously, “Do I look ok?” She was wearing a tight peach tank top and light skinny jeans with a pair of gold sandals. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun on the top of her head. She had a pair of gold aviator sunglasses hanging in the dip of her tank top.

“Lord have mercy! You look smokin’ doll!” Sugar said excitedly.

Mike gave her a smile, wink and a thumbs up.

“Ok, wish us luck!” She smiled nervously at Mike before turning to leave.

“Good luck, Britt. Text me after.”

 

**About 45 minutes later**

 

Brittany and Sugar walked into the lobby of Columbia Records. “Should I text her?” Brittany wondered out loud.

“No! I think she will like this better if it’s a surprise.”

“I’m gonna text her.” Brittany decided.

Sugar gave her a disapproving look. 

“I want to surprise her, not ambush her.” She walked over to a chair and took a seat.

**7:00pm I’m in the lobby with Sugar and some tacos <3 - Brittany **

“We’ll give it five minutes and if she doesn’t text me back we’re leaving,” Brittany said, her voice sounding quiet with nerves.

“We will wait 5 minutes and if she doesn’t text you back, I’ll go to the front desk to see if they will let us up to see her,” Sugar said firmly, but with a friendly smile.

Five minutes passed and no text from Santana. 

“Ok, I’m gonna go work my magic,” Sugar winked, making her way over to the front desk. 

Brittany looked around the lobby nervously. She had never been in a building like this before. There were security guards everywhere and everyone was dressed in a suit. There were sculptures lining the walls, a giant fountain in the middle of the room and two waterfalls on either end of the lobby. She could see Sugar flirting with the man a the front desk, but couldn't hear what was being said. They laughed a few times, so that had to be a good sign. After a few minutes Sugar made her way back over to Brittany.

“Ok, so here’s the deal. They aren’t allowed to let anyone up without an appointment. That’s standard rules for this joint apparently. But your girl is so extreme she only let’s one person up to deliver food, coffee and such and it’s that guy right there,” she said pointing to a man in a navy suit vest and dress pants. “Doesn’t he look like Jamie Foxx?” She signaled for him to come over.

“Oh my god, I think that is Jamie Foxx!” Brittany said excitedly noting his badge said “Foxx”.

The man approached the woman, “Good evening ladies, is there something I can help you with?”

“As a matter of fact there is, Mr. Foxx.” Sugar started.

The man flashed his pearly white smile at them.

She continued, “We are here to deliver these tacos to Santana Lopez and her peeps.” She motioned to the huge box filled with 4 white paper bags of tacos. “But, we were told you are the only person permitted entry into the holy sanctuary so we need you to help us out and be the middle man. And also maybe possibly try to convince her to either let us come up or bring her fine latina self down here to see my girl Brittany here for a minute.” She smiled and fluttered her eye lashes.

He looked into the box sitting beside Brittany. “That’s a lot of tacos for 3 people.” He smiled at the blonde.

“Oh, well we weren’t sure how many people she was working with today and we didn’t want to come with only food for her cos that would be rude so we thought better to be safe than sorry, ya know?” Brittany said nervously.

“Gotcha. So she isn’t expecting these, or you?” He said with a blank face.

“N—No, she isn’t” Brittany said as she looked down at the floor nervously.

“I’ll take these right up to her. Who should I say these are from?” He asked, as he picked up the box.

“Brittany, say they are from Brittany.” Sugar exclaimed, “That’s her!” she said motioning to Brittany.

“Ok, just wait here.” He smiled and walked toward the elevator.

“Blame it on the al-al-al-alcohol!” Sugar sang loudly waving to the man as the elevator doors closed.

Brittany laughed, “We so have to get his autograph.”

“Totes,” Sugar agreed. “I can’t believe you are dating a celebrity. You are so cool Britt.” She sat down in the chair next to Brittany.

Brittany laughed, “We’re just friends.”

“Friends who wanna bang each other,” Sugar teased.

Brittany hesitated for a moment then let it slip, “She kissed me.”

“Whoa, whoa whoa, hold up. Say whaaaa?”

Brittany smiled and nodded. Her cheeks began to blush slightly.

“When?” Sugar demanded excitedly.

“A few weeks ago. The last time I saw her actually.” Brittany remembered.

“And you are just telling me now!? Ok, out with it. Gimme the deets chickie.” She turned her body to face Brittany’s

“Well, it was the night of that impromptu pool party she had at her house, remember?”

“Ohh, yeah I remember. You guys were looking awfully cozy when it was just the three of us and they Flynn guy.”

Brittany smiled at the memory.

“We could sense you two wanted to be alone, with all the doe-eyed looks you were shooting at each-other, so we left.” Sugar added with a coy smile.

Brittany cleared her throat and then began telling Sugar how the kiss happened, “She asked me to spend the night with her, as just friends—”

“Riiiiight. As friends.”

Brittany rolled her eyes playfully, “Anyway, we were laying in her bed watching Notting Hill and then we got to talking and we were being flirty and I told her that I really liked her and that I knew she wasn’t ready but I would wait for her a long as she needed. And then she kissed me. And it wasn’t just a quick peck or a little kiss or anything. It was a soft, slow passionate kiss that seemed like it went on for hours.” Brittany bit her lip at the thought of the kiss and then she smiled slightly. “Then she said I was right, she isn’t ready yet. But that when she is ready, she will kiss me like that again.”

“Wow, now I want to kiss her,” Sugar said, mesmerized.

Brittany laughed, “She’s an amazing kisser.”

Just then the elevator dinged and the Jamie Foxx lookalike stepped off the elevator and walked over toward Brittany and Sugar. “Ms. Lopez said thank you for the tacos and that it was very thoughtful of you. She will call you when she is on her way home.” He smiled and nodded to the girls.

Brittany’s heart sunk. “She doesn’t want to see me?” she thought to herself. She was trying her best to hide her disappointment.

Sugar had more trouble than Brittany with keeping her emotions in check. “That’s it? That’s all she said?” she raised her voice. “She doesn’t even want to see her?” She crossed her arms. “The nerve of that woman. Lesbians, I tell ya. So rude.”

The man smiled, “I was just messing with you. Please, follow me.” He walked toward the elevator.

Brittany and Sugar looked at each other with smiles and high-fived. “I can’t believe we are about to ride in the elevator with Jamie Foxx to go hangout with Santana Lopez as she records her new album! Ahhhhh!” Sugar exclaimed.

“I can’t believe I’m gonna get to see Santana.” Brittany beamed.

The three of them stepped on the elevator and the man pushed the button for the floor where Santana was recording. Sugar took out her phone and snapped a selfie of her, Brittany and the security guard. “Ya know, I’m not actually Jamie Foxx, right ladies?”

“Your secret is safe with us Jamie,” Sugar winked.

“Just call me Jay,” he laughed.

The elevator stopped on the floor and the doors opened. They walked down a long hallway and turned down a few corridors before finally entering through a door. The room they entered had black leather couches and chairs against the walls and a thick plush white carpet. There were candles lit and the lighting was minimal. It smelled of incense and now… tacos. To the right there was another hallway with a few doors on either side of it. At the end of the hallway there was a door with a red light over it. The light was lit. “She must be recording” Brittany thought.

“You guys can follow me.” Jay said as he led them down the hallway and through the first door on the left.

“She’s recording right now, so you can’t do in that room but you can listen to what she’s grooving right now,” he said as he knocked on the door in front of him.

A man in a wheelchair opened the door, “Jamal, what’s up my man?”

“Ladies, this is Artie, Artie these are some friends of Santana’s. They are the ones who brought dinner for you guys tonight.”

“Come on in and take a seat. She’s about to begin her next take.” He wheeled himself back to the control board. “Ladies, I’m sorry what were your names?”

“I’m Sugar and this is Brittany.”

“Brittany? You’re Brittany?” he looked at Sebastian who was sitting to his left.

Sebastian turned, “THE Brittany?”

“As in Spears, no, I’m not that Britney. My name is Brittany Pierce though. Brittany S. Pierce to be more accurate.”

Sugar nudged Brittany and said to her quietly, “I think they meant Santana’s Brittany.” 

Brittany felt her face grow flush. Artie and Sebastian were staring at her with huge grins on their faces.

“So uhh— Santana has been really focused on recording the song today and she has been killing it—“ Artie started.

“Absolutely killing it,” Sebastian added.

Artie smiled, “So we didn’t interrupt her to ask if it was ok for you two to be up here or not.”

“Wait, Santana doesn’t know I’m here?” Brittany suddenly felt like she was invading Santana’s privacy and became extremely uncomfortable.

Sebastian and Artie both shook their heads simultanesouly. 

Just then, Brittany saw Santana enter behind the glass. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, she was wearing a black oversized sweater that was hanging off of her shoulder a bit and tight black leggings and she had on thick-framed black glasses. She looked up and smiled, but Brittany wasn’t sure if Santana could see her or not. She was in the back, with Sugar, where it was relatively dark. Artie and Sebastian were at the control board and their faces were dimly lit by the soft light coming from the room Santana was in.

“Ok, guys, one more take?” She smiled as she slipped her headphones on.

“I think so, give it all you’ve got.” Sebastian said, flipping a switch so that Santana could hear him speak.

Artie gave her the go ahead thumbs up. “Then we eat,” he smiled

Sebastian counted down from 5 then pointed to Santana when as the piano intro to the song began to play.

 

Santana sang:

Wise men say only fools rush in  
but I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay  
would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be

take my hand, take my whole life too

for I can't help falling in love with you  
for I can't help falling in love with you  
no, i can’t help falling… in love… with… you.

 

Brittany wiped a tear from her cheek and looked over at Sugar who was full on sobbing.

“Hey, are you ok?” Brittany asked, concerned.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. That was just so beautiful.” Sugar said as she reached for a tissue Artie was holding out for her. “Thanks, wheels.”

The lights brightened in the room, Brittany looked up and saw Santana looking back at her. Santana smiled and mouthed “Hi.” Brittany waved and smiled.

“That’s it. I think we’ve got it.” Sebastian smiled. “Let’s eat!”

Sugar leaned closer to Brittany and whispered, “Biffy, you know she wrote that song for you.”

Brittany felt her stomach do a somersault. “Could that be true?”she thought to herself. “I don’t think so, Sugar.”

“Honey, I know so.” She said with a smile as she softly pinched Brittany’s cheek.

Brittany looked back up to where Santana had been standing behind the glass but she was no longer there. A few moments later Brittany heard a familiar voice approach from behind.

“I didn’t take you for a rule breaker, Britt.” Santana teased.

Brittany turned around. She felt embarrassed and couldn't read Santana’s tone. “I shouldn’t have come.”

Santana laughed, “Well, I did say I don’t like to be disturbed when I’m recording.”

Brittany shifted her weight to her other leg uncomfortably. “I’m sorry, I’ll go.”

Santana smiled, “Britt, sweetie, I’m joking. I am thrilled beyond words that you are here right now.” She threw her arms around Brittany’s neck. 

Brittany responded by wrapping her arms around Santana’s waist and pulling her close. She let out a sigh of relief, “I’m glad to hear that.”

“It’s good to see you.” Santana said pulling away from the embrace.

Brittany’s cheeks blushed. “It’s good to see you too. I’ve missed you.”

Santana smiled, “i’ve missed you too.”

“Oh will you two cut it out already!” Artie called from the other room. “The food is getting cold.”

 

“Come on, let’s eat. I’m starved.” Santana said as she led Brittany into the lounge where everyone else had gathered.

A few minutes later everyone had finished eating. Santana, Sebastian and Artie agreed to call it a night on recording for the day, feeling very content in their accomplishments of the day. They decided to just relax and enjoy the company of their visitors for the rest of the evening.

“Santana, that song you just recorded was beautiful,” Sugar complimented.

“Thank you.” Santana smiled.

Sebasitan handed Santana a mug of steaming hot tea. She smiled and nodded in appreciation.

“Anytime.” He said taking his seat on the couch.

“I’m just curious, did you write that song?” Sugar asked.

Brittany coughed, choking slightly on the sip she had just taken. She shot Sugar a disapproving look, hoping that she would know better than to ask if the song was about anyone in particular.

“Yes, I did.”

“Oh, wow. Well, it was just absolutely beautiful. Just gorgeous Santana. The melody, your vocals, the acoustics… the lyrics.”

Brittany shot her another look. 

Santana took notice this time and smiled to herself as she knew what Sugar was saying without actually saying it.

“Thank you, I appreciate that.”

“Did you write it with anyone in mind?”

Brittany coughed loudly and glared at Sugar.

Sugar mouthed, “What?”

Brittany held her glare.

Santana chuckled at the exchange, privy to the underlying meaning. “I did.”

“I KNEW IT!” Sugar exclaimed triumphantly. She turned to Brittany and gave her a thumbs up.

Santana smiled, again and took another sip of her tea.”No song worth writing is written without someone in mind.” She said with a wink. She looked to Brittany flirtatiously.

Brittany smiled.

Sugar smiled and all the flirty she was witnessing between her best friend and her favorite celebrity.

“Ya know, Sugar, this song actually started out as something completely different,” Artie stated.

“Yeah, this song, originally, when I heard the demo, was about the mistake of falling in love. Like, a relationship that you look back on and regret.” Sebastian added.

“The only thing that the final version and the original version of the song share is the title. Fools Rush In,” Artie started 

“Oooooh, I love that! What a good title!” Sugar turned to Santana and smiled.

“And through the process of recording it turned in to this. This absolutely undeniably beautiful love song.” Artie continued.

“It’s funny because the demo version of this song was my favorite of all the demos Santana played for me. And now, this final version is my favorite, by far, of all the songs we’ve recorded thus far,” Sebastian admitted.

“Yeah, I think this song is gonna be a lot of people’s wedding songs in the future. I predict it.”

Santana smiled at all the words of admiration being thrown her way.

“Oh, it is. It’s one of the most popular songs ever. One day.”

Sebastian, Santana and Artie all looked at one another, confused.

Brittany noticed their confusion and decided to try to clear it up for them. “Oh, right. Yeah, you see— Sugar is from the future.”

“Come again?” Sebastian asked.

“Say what?” Artie questioned.

Santana took another sip of her tea and chuckled to herself. She looked at Brittany, “B, you wanna get out of here?”

“Sure,” Brittany said with a gigantic smile. “I thought you’d never ask”

“Artie, Sebastian, can one of you make sure Sugar gets home ok? Brittany and I are gonna head out.” Santana said rising to her feet.

“Sure thing, boss.” Sebastian teased.

“Wait, I thought he was your boss?” Brittany asked, confused.

“He is, technically. But in here no one is my boss.” Santana stated firmly but also half jokingly. 

“We are more like musical partners now, wouldn’t ya say, Santana?” Sebastian asked.

“Yeah, i think that sounds about right.” Santana smiled. She leaned in to Brittany, “You busy tomorrow.”

“Not even a little. It’s my day off.”

Santana grinned happily, “Perfect.” She turned to Artie and Sebastian, “Boys were are taking the day off tomorrow, so I’ll see you bright and early on Friday.”

“A day off?” Sebastian asked.

“What’s that?” Artie teased

“Hush, before I change my mind!” Santana scolded.

“Right, ok. See you on Friday!” Artie added.

“Oh, don’t forget, we leave for London on Friday morning.”

“Oh that’s right…” Santana sounded annoyed, “I completely forgot.”

Brittany wasn't sure if she was annoyed about having to go to London or if she was annoyed at herself for forgetting about her trip. Santana was a bit of a control freak and a planner. She didn’t like to have things sprung on her. So a last minute trip, whether it was just something she forgot about or not, was certainly something that could put her in a sour mood.

“You’re going away?” Brittany questioned.

Santana nodded. As they headed out of the room and out of the studio toward the elevator.

“For how long?” Brittany asked.

“A few weeks.” Santana sighed as she pressed the button for parking garage on the elevator panel.

“A few weeks?” Brittany asked in almost a whisper, disappointment evident in her tone.

Santana felt terrible for not giving Brittany a heads up about her travel plans. This was the first time they had seen each other in weeks and now it looked like it would be just as long if not longer until they were in each other’s company again. “We just finalized details a few nights ago and things have been really crazy around here. I meant to mention it but as you heard before, I forgot about it myself.” 

Brittany tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear, “Totally, yeah. It’s Ok, there’s no difference, really. Even if you were in LA you would be locked up in the recording studio and we wouldn't get much time together anyway.” Brittany tried her best to convince Santana that she wasn’t bothered by the news of Santana being on a completely different continent. 

“Exactly. And you’ll be busy with your dance studio and gearing up for So You Think You Can Dance.” She put her arm through Brittany’s and walked off the elevator into the parking garage. “But, let’s forget about all of that for right now, okay?” she smiled flirtatiously at Brittany. “Tonight, we’re together.” She stood tip-toed and placed a sweet kiss on Brittany’s cheek.

Brittany smiled, “So where to?” she said as they approached Santana’s car.

“I’m taking you to Malibu, baby!” she laughed.

Brittany smiled. “You call all your friends ‘baby’, right?”

“Sure do,” Santana winked.

They got into the car and fastened their seat-belts. Santana put her hand on the gear shift in the center console to switch the car into reverse. Brittany placed her hand gently on Santana’s sending a sensual chill through Santana’s body. Santana looked up and her eye’s met Brittany’s gaze. Brittany’s eyes seemed to smile at Santana and that made her heart skip a beat. Being with Brittany made her feel things she had never felt before in her life. That thought excited her and scared her at the same time. Possibly more the latter than the former. Brittany gently traced Santana’s fingers with her own. The sensation of Brittany’s touch drove Santana wild. She tilted her head back, leaned it against her headrest and let out a shaky sigh.

“If this is the reaction you have to me touching your hand, I can’t imagine how you will react when I touch you… in other places.”

Santana felt her face start to turn pink with embarrassment.

“Oh, honey, don’t be embarrassed,” Brittany said sliding her fingers in-between Santana’s and interlocking them with hers. She pulled Santana’s hand up to her mouth and gently pressed her lips against the caramel flesh. 

Santana sighed, opening her eyes, “Do you call all of your friends ‘honey’?”

Brittany chuckled lightly, “Nah, just you.” She kissed Santana’s hand one more time before placing it back down on the gear-shift. “Off to Malibu?”

Santana switched the car into reverse, back out of the parking spot and made her way out of the garage and headed to Malibu.

After driving on the 101 freeway for about 15 minutes, they hit gridlocked traffic. “Ugh, this is the worst.” Santana huffed.

“I could think of worse things… An alien attack, a paper cut pickle juice in your eye, world hunger, a tsunami, being forced to listen to bruce springsteen on a loop forever—”

“Wait a minute, did you just say pickle juice in your eye?”

“Absolutely! Has that never happened to you?” Brittany looked serious.

Santana shook her head.

“Oh my god, it’s THE WORST” Brittany said getting animated and using her hands expressively.

Santana smiled as Brittany rambled on.

“It burns SO BAD. Like, worse than you would even think. I mean, you would think getting pickle juice in your eye would burn a little bit but, I’m telling you, you have never experienced a pain like this before. My cousin, Yoda, dared my to squirt it in my eye when we were kids and, of course I did, and I was blinded for a few moments.”

Santana was laughing uncontrollably at Brittany’s story. “Seriously? That story is real?”

“Scouts honor.” Brittany smiled, raising her right hand in the air.

“Wait, did you say your cousin, Yoda? Was that his real name?”  
“Totally.” Brittany answered matter-of-factly.

“Did he have a brother named Luke and a sister named Leia?” Santana laughed.

“Yes and No.”

Santana looked at Brittany in disbelief and waited for her to elaborate.

“He didn’t have a sister but his brother’s names were Luke and Darth.”

Santana couldn't believe it. “You aren’t lying are you?”

“Why would I lie about my cousin’s names?” Brittany asked, puzzled.

“Have you ever seen Star Wars?”

“Nope. I don’t really like SciFi. It’s too far-fetched.”

Santana laughed, “Right. too far fetched.” She rolled her eyes playfully, still smiling at Brittany’s adorableness. 

“Totally.” 

The drive to Malibu had taken a bit longer than Santana had expected it to but being stuck in traffic with Brittany, Santana decided, was not a bad way at all to spend her time. When they finally arrived that their destination Brittany was a slightly confused.

“We’re at a house,” she observed. “Who’s house is this?” The house was a modest size but had a brilliant white exterior. The grounds were impeccable and the landscaping was gorgeous. But Brittany really didn’t understand why they were there.

Santana unfastened her seat belt and climbed out of the car. “It’s mine.”

“Wait, but I thought you lived in LA. Did you move?” Brittany said as she exited the car.

Santana shook her nead “no”.

“Why didn’t you tell me you moved?” Brittany asked.

“Britt, I didn't move. This is my getaway house. My secret house that no one knows about.” Santana smiled.

“But now I know about it so it isn’t a secret anymore.”

“I don’t want to have any secrets from you.” Santana said as she walked over to where Brittany was standing.

Brittany smiled. She liked the sound of that. “Well, wait. if this is your secret house, your getaway house that no one knows about… why didn’t you just come here when you ran away over the summer?”

Santana hadn’t really thought about it. “Ya know, I don’t know actually.” She laughed. “I think I just wanted to get as far away from Dani, the media… everyone… as possible.”

“Makes sense.” Brittany shrugged. 

Santana started walking up the front path, “You coming?” she asked as she reach her hand out for Brittany.

Brittany smiled, took Santana’s hand in hers and let Santana lead the way. When they entered the house Brittany’s mouth dropped open. “Santana, this place is absolutely beautiful.” They walked down two small steps and into a gigantic open room. The space was an open-concept living room, dining room and kitchen with vaulted ceilings in the center of the room and floor to ceiling windows lining the perimeter of the room. There was a plank staircase to the left that led to the loft off to the right side of the room.

“It’s not much. But it’s mine.” Santana smiled.

“Not much? are you kidding me? I love this place so much! it is gorgeous!” Brittany couldn't contain her excitement about the house. She had never seen a house so beautiful. She loved Santana’s place in LA, but there was something about the smaller house that drew her in. “It’s just so cozy.”

Santana smiled, “I’m glad you like it.”

Brittany walked over to the patio doors at the back of the kitchen, “And this view! My gosh…”

The house was right on the beach and it did have a spectacular view. There was an infinity pool off the patio along with a hot tub and a small pool house that looked like the interior was maybe the size of a small bedroom.

“Wait until you see the view at sunset tomorrow. It’s breath-taking.”

“Tomorrow? Are we spending the night here? Together?”

Santana nodded, “If you want to.”

Brittany beamed from ear to ear. “I want nothing more.” She walked back over to Santana and pulled her into an embrace. “I just want to be wherever you are.”

“It seems like we have that in common.” Santana whispered into Brittany’s ear which made Brittany’s skin tingle. She pulled away from the hug and asked, “So what do you want to do, Ms Pierce? We could go for a walk on the beach, jump in the pool for a little bit, go in the hot tub—”

“Hot tub!” Brittany exclaimed without hesitation.

“Ok, hot tub it is.” Santana smiled as she took Brittany’s hand in her own.

“Oh, wait, Santana. I don’t have a swimsuit with me. Or any clothes at all, for that matter, aside from what I am wearing.”

“It’s ok, I’m sure I have something you can wear. Or you could just go in in you birthday suit…” Santana slyly suggested.

“But my birthday isn’t until April and I don’t have my birthday suit with me. Remember I said I don’t have any clothes with me, silly.”

Santana looked at Brittany for a moment before realizing Brittany was serious. “Oh, right, silly me, Britt. You can wear something of mine.” She laughed at how adorable Brittany was.

“Thank you.”

“Follow me, babe,” Santana said as she walked up the stairs to the loft. When they reached the top of the stairs Brittany realized this seemed to be the only bedroom in the house. “This can’t be it. It seems so unlike Santana to have such a quaint house.” she thought to herself. 

Santana pulled out an orange bikini for Brittany and laid it out on the bed, “That should fit you,” she said looking Brittany’s body up and down. She bit her bottom lip slightly, “Yeah, that’ll look good.” She walked over to her closet and pulled out a black bikini for herself and walked into the bathroom to change. “I’ll be out in a minute.” She called to Brittany as she closed the door. 

The entire door to the bathroom was frosted glass and as Santana undressed, Brittany couldn't take her eyes off of the naked silhouette behind the glass. She started imagining she was in there with Santana, undressing her. Pulling at her thick, long, brown hair… running her fingers through it. Kissing her neck, her ears, her lips. Her lips. She thought about kissing her. The long-awaited sequel to their first kiss. she imagined parting Santana’s lips with her tongue and gently moving her tongue into Santana’s mouth, letting their tongues dance together for a moment and then pulling out to suck on Santana’s lower lip. She imagined pressing her body against Santana’s naked body and backing her up against the door, grabbing at her ass, pressed against the glass. She imagined how Santana’s moans would sound as she began to touch and tease her. As she gently massaged her breasts. She imagined the moans would grow louder as she began sucking on Santana’s nipple and placing kisses all over her bare chest—

“Britt, you ok?” Santana said as she was knelt down in from the Brittany who was off in her imaginary world of pleasure.

“Huh? Yeah, what? I’m good.” She cleared her throat. “I’m good.” She smiled as she stood to her feet.

Santana smiled. She could assume what Brittany had been day dreaming about. “Did you hear what I said before?”

“No, I’m sorry.” Brittany fidgeted nervously. 

Santana chuckled, “It’s fine. I was just saying I’m gonna get the hot tub going. And get us some drinks. I asked if champagne was ok.”

“Mmhmm, that sounds good.”

Santana shook her head laughing, “’ll see you in a few.”

 

A few minutes later, Santana was relaxing in the hot tub, with champagne in hand when Brittany emerged from the house. Santana’s jaw dropped when she saw Brittany in the orange two-piece she had let her borrow. “Wow. Just wow.”

Brittany blushed.

“I thought I looked good in that bikini. I was wrong. You look way better in that than I ever did.” Santana reached her hand out to help Brittany get into the hot tub.

“Thanks,” Brittany smiled shyly.

Santana handed her a glass and took the champagne bottle out of the ice bucket to pour Brittany a drink.

Brittany went to take a sip and then stopped herself asking, “Should we toast?”

“Yes, we absolutely should toast,” Santana smiled. 

“To Malibu?”

“To Malibu, to us and to no secrets—”

Brittany nodded with a smiled. The clinked their glasses and each took a sip. Santana scooted around the hot tub so that she was now sitting across from Brittany.

“Why are you so far away?” Brittany made a frown face.

“I want to be able to look at you. Take you all in.”

Brittany smiled, “You’re making me blush.”

“I like it.” Santana flirted. 

Brittany took a sip of her drink. “So, what is this whole, no secrets thing? I mean, in general I don’t have many secrets from anyone. If any at all. I’m pretty much an open book.”

Santana took a sip of her drink. “In my previous relationship there were a lot of things that we kept from eachother. It didn’t start out that way, but in the end, there was definitely a lot of trust issues, a lot of lying, deceiving… I just want to make sure I don’t make the same mistakes this time around. With whatever this is.”

“You were dishonest? I can’t imagine you being secretive. Ever.” Brittany said as she looked intently upon Santana. She wanted Santana to know that she was fully engaged in this conversation.

“No, it wasn’t me, really. I mean, I suppose at some point I started to be dishonest with her. But only because I was being dishonest with myself mostly. I couldn't admit to myself that I was no longer happy. That the relationship had taken a toll on me and that I wanted and needed things from her that she wasn’t giving me. I never had that conversation with her. Well, I guess I did at the very end. But by that time it was too late, the damage was done and I was ready to be out of that relationship.”

Brittany nodded. 

“But I don’t want to talk about that stuff tonight. There will be time for all of that one day, but not now.” She moved closer to Brittany. “Tonight I want to focus on you and only you.” She sipped her drink once more. 

Brittany gulped down her entire drink. “Can I have some more?”

Santana laughed, “Absolutely.” Santana stood up out of the water with her back toward Brittany and reached for the bottle of champagne on the patio behind her.

Brittany’s eyes moved over Santana seemingly memorizing every inch of Santana’s body. Focusing mostly on her ass.

Santana could feel Brittany’s gaze and it sent a chill through her body. She grabbed the bottle and moved closer to Brittany. She poured the champagne into Brittany’s glass never taking her eyes off of Brittany’s. Brittany’s gaze moved from her eyes to her breast which were now just a few inches from Brittany’s face as Santana leaned over Brittany to pour the drink.

Santana could feel Brittany’s breath on her skin. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering around like crazy. She moved herself even closer to Brittany, their faces less than an inch apart. She stared into Brittany’s eyes and then moved her gaze onto Brittany’s mouth. She lingered there for a moment contemplating whether or not to make a move and kiss her. She decided against it, for now, and pulled away. Brittany let out an in tense sigh as Santana sat back down into the hot bubbling water.

“Let’s play a game.” Brittany said and she licked her upper lip.

Santana bit her lower lip. “What do you want to play?”

“How about never have I ever?” Brittany suggested

“That could be fun. But that could also be trouble.”

“I’m hoping it’s a little bit of both,” Brittany admitted.

“Wanky.” Santana smiled as she took another sip of her drink.  
“Ok, I’ll ask first. “You know how to play right? Whoever’s turn it is to say the never have aI ever picks something they’ve never done and says “Never have I ever blank. For example, Never have I ever been to Italy. I’ve never been there so I don’t drink and if you haven’t you don’t drink either. but you have, so you take a drink,” Brittany said with a smile. 

“Got it. I better top this off before we get started,” she winked. Santana filled her glass with more champagne.

“Are you ready?”

Santana nodded.

“Never have I ever gone skinny dipping.”

“Wait, seriously, you’ve never done that?” Santana asked shocked.

“Nope.”

Santana shrugged her shoulders and took a drink.

“OK your turn, Santana.”

“Hm, let me think. Never have I ever smoked a cigarette.”

“Really? That surprises me.” Brittany didn’t drink either.

“You either? Awesome” Santana was pleasantly surprised.

“Never have I ever had a drink while underage.”

Santana took a sip.

Brittany laughed, “Lush.”

“You know it!” Santana laughed holding up her glass. “Ok, my turn. never have I ever smoked weed.

Brittany didn’t drink.

“Really?!” Santana said in disbelief.

“Really.” “Never have I ever slept with a married man.”

Santana didn’t drink.

“Oh, wait, I mean woman. Never have ever slept with a married woman.

Santana slowly brought her glass to her mouth with a sly smile on her face.

“Haha, Really?! Santana Lopez you little home wrecker.” Britney laughed.

“Whatever. It was only one time and her husband was fat and lazy. She needed a little pick me up. And I was honored to oblige.” She smirked. “Ok, so… Never have I ever kissed an asian guy.”

Still no sip from Brittany. “Neither have I.”

 

“Oh, come on!” Santana laughed, “I totally thought you and Mike hooked up at some point.

“Mike!? Oh god Santana, that is so gross. He’s like a brother to me. Sick.” Brittany laughed. “So, me again? Ok. Let me think, never have I ever won a grammy award.”

“That’s so not fair! You are gunning for me!” Santana laughed as she took another sip of her drink. “Are you trying to get me drunk?”

“Maybe,” Brittany winked.

Santana shook her head playfully, “Never have I ever, cheated on a significant other.” Santana looked at Brittany intently, waiting for her to take a sip. She didn’t. “Seriously, Brit?”

“Still nothing, sorry.” She laughed, “You just aren’t asking the right questions.” She continued, “Never have I ever had a threesome.”

Santana hesitated. She slowly brought the drink up to her lips and stopped, “I’m gonna get you Brit.” She smiled flirtatiously and sipped her champagne.

“Santana Lopez you little sex pistol you! Who with?”

“No, no. There are no follow up questions in this game.” Santana teased. “Thats for me to know and you to wonder about.” She winked. “Ok, I’m gonna think of something simple. Something good.”

“I mean, you could get me very easily. Just say something about a dance competition.”

“No, that’s cheating. And I’m not a cheater.” Santana was starting to feel slightly buzzed from the alcohol. She inched her body closer to Brittany. “Hmm,” she said staring into her eyes. “Never have I ever made out with someone in a hot tub.” Santana locked her eyes onto Brittany and waited.

Brittany raised her drink to her lips and looked back at Santana with flirty eyes then pulled the drink from her lips. “Nope, still nothing.”

“What!? Oh come on! Now I know you are lying!” Santana accused playfully.

“No, I’m serious. I never have.” Brittany confirmed.

“That’s complete bs. Everyone has.” Santana stated.  
“Have you?” Brittany asked.

“Of course I have.” Santana answered.

Brittany laughed, “Well then you need to finish your drink because you just lost the game! You’re only supposed to say things you’ve never done before, silly!” Brittany said nudging Santana’s shoulder.

“Oh damn, I forgot!” She laughed, “I’m a little buzzed already,” she confessed. “I’ll blame it on the alcohol.” She tossed back the rest of her drink and finished it in a a gulp. She moved closer to Brittany and was now facing her. “You’ve really never kissed someone in a hot tub before?” she asked sweetly.

“I really haven’t.” Brittany answered softly.

Santana slid her body against Brittany’s and wrapped her arms around her neck. “Wanna change that?”

Brittany slid her arms around Santana’s waist, under the water and placed her hands on Santana’s ass. “I really do.” She said softly while nodding slightly.

Without hesitation, Santana smiled and pressed her lips against Brittany’s. Without breaking from the kiss, Brittany backed Santana up against the wall of the hot tub and pressed her body tightly against Santana’s. Santana’s hands moved up from Brittany’s neck into her hair. Their kiss went deeper. They parted their lips and Santana slipped her tongue into Brittany’s mouth. Brittany sucked Santana’s tongue between her lips causing Santana to mann with pleasure. Brittany slid her hands under the bottom of Santana’s bikini and a began grabbing at her bare ass. Santana moaned again, slightly loud. Brittany broke from the kiss only to move her lips to Santana’s neck. She placed passionate kisses all up and down both sides of the caramel neck between her lips.

Santana reluctantly pulled away from Brittany’s grasp. “Whoa, hang on, Britt. We’ve gotta slow down.” Sh pressed her forehead against Brittany’s.

Brittany, breathing heavily, was confused, “What? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, not at all sweetie. I just, this is getting pretty heavy and I, I don’t want to rush things. Not with you.” She placed a soft kiss on Brittany’s forehead and rested her head on Brittany’s shoulder. “I want things to be different with you.”

Brittany smiled. She wasn’t going to lie, she was definitely disappointed. But she understood, and appreciated Santana taking her time.

“Please don’t be mad at me.” Santana worried.

“Oh, honey, I could never be mad at you.” Brittany assured her, brushing away the hair that had fallen out of Santana’s ponytail in front of Santana’s eyes. She kissed the top of Santana’s head.

“Promise?” Santana asked.  
“I promise.” Brittany said with a smile. “For the record though, you said the next time you kissed me, that would mean you were ready. So are you?”

“Am I what?” Santana said through an uncontrollable yawn. Before Brittany could answer Santana continued, “I’m sleepy, Britt.” She yawned again.

“Do you want to go inside?” Brittany asked, stroking Santana’s hair soothingly.

“Mhmm,” Santana said with her eyes already closed.

“Santana, come on. Up you go.” Brittany stood to her feet and pulled Santana up with her. Santana, barely able to keep her eyes open, stumbled out of the hot tub. 

“Hey, be careful, Santana.” Brittany said as she grabbed Santana by her arms and pulled her against her side. “Let me help you.”

“Mmk,” Santana mumbled.

Brittany managed to make it through the house and up the stairs to the bedroom in the loft. When they reached the top of the stairs Santana immediately started taking her swim suit off. Brittany quickly turned away, “Uhh— Hey Santana, where do you keep your pajamas? I can get them for you?” She fidgeted nervously, not sure how she should handle this situation.

“I’m already wearing them.” Santana said as she flopped down onto the bed.

“That was fast,” Brittany thought to herself as she turned around. “Santana, you're not wearing pajamas. You’re naked.” Brittany exclaimed as she covered her eyes.

Santana laughed, “This is what I wear to bed, Brit.”

Brittany laughed. “That is so not true. I’ve slept with you before and you were wearing clothes.”

“Let me rephrase, this is what I wear to bed when I am too drunk and too tired to change into something else.” She patted the empty space on the bed next to her. “Come cuddle me.” She said in a flirty tone.

“But, you’re naked.” Brittany still couldn't quite look at her.

“Do you not like what you see?” Santana pouted.

“No, it’s not that at all. It’s the exact opposite of that.”

“so what’s the problem, baby?”

“You just… you said you wanted to take things slow. And if I get into that bed with you while you are—looking like that… I won’t be able to control myself.” Brittany confessed nervously.

“Who said I want you to control yourself.”

Brittany was confused. “You did, I think.” She rubbed her temples lightly with her fingertips. “When we were making out in the hot tub, and things were starting to get a little intense, you stopped it. You said you wanted to take things slow.” 

“Brit…” Santana started crawling toward the foot of the bed where Brittany was standing.

“Is this a test? Are you testing me or something? Trying to see if I respect you or value you or something? Cos I’m about to fail the test. Miserably.”

Santana rose to her knees. Her bare chest seemed to be beckoning Brittany’s touch. She reach out for Brittany’s hands and Brittany complied. “Come to bed with me,” she said as she pressed her lips to Brittany’s, wrapping her arms around Brittany’s neck. Brittany succumbed to Santana’s tempting and gave in to the kiss. She pulled Santana’s naked body against her bikini-clad flesh. Santana responded by pulling Brittany down onto the bed, on top of her, wrapping her legs around Brittany’s waist and sinking further into their kiss. She untied the strings that formed a bow behind Brittany’s neck and threw the top across the room. She cupped on of Brittany’s breasts in her hand and began massaging it and teasing Brittany by playing with her nipple, gently rubbing it between her thumb and pointer finger. Brittany sighed with pleasure. 

Brittany cupped Santana’s face in her hands and began passionately kissing her, letting her body pin Santana down to the bed. She slipped her tongue into Santana’s mouth and flicked Santana’s tongue with her own. Santana moved her lips around Brittany’s tongue and began sucking on it, making Brittany squirm. “Santana, wait.” Brittany abruptly pulled away. She sat up and moved beside Santana.

“You ok, Brit?” Santana said as she turned onto her side, facing Brittany.

“I don’t want to do this. You are drunk. And you’re not ready.”

“Brittany, I never said I wasn’t ready.”

“When we were in the hot tub, you said you didn’t want to move too fast. I think this is what you meant by moving fast.”

Santana sat up and pulled Brittany into an embrace. “I’m not ready, Brit. I’m not ready for a relationship. But I am ready to take this to the next level.”

“But isn’t that the next level? A relationship?” Brittany asked, feeling very naive for having to ask what she thought was an incredibly silly question.

Santana pulled away from the hug. “For some people I guess it would be, yes. But not for me.” Santana could see that Brittany still was confused. “I’m not ready to be anyone’s girlfriend, I don’t have much time for any of that stuff at the moment,” Santana looked into Brittany’s eyes trying her best to reassure her. “But I like so you much and I am ready to be something more than what we are now,” she paused tucking her hair behind her ear, she seemed nervous as she continued, “I don’t wanna be friends. I want to be more.”

“You want my bad romance?” Brittany joked.

Santana smiled, “Something like that.” Santana kept her eyes on Brittany, trying to gauge her reaction. Brittany was hard to read. “Is that something you are ok with? Moving forward without a commitment? Without a title?”

Brittany smiled softly and leaned closer to Santana. “I can work with that,” she said as she placed a kiss on Santana’s lips. 

“Third time’s a charm?” Santana said with laughed between kisses.

“Mmm, better late than never.” Brittany smiled, before planting another kiss on Santana. “Hey, actually, I have a question for you.”

Santana opened her eyes and looked at Brittany who was laying on top of her. “What’s that?” she asked, licking her bottom lip.

“It’s about that song you recorded earlier…” She looked away from Santana for a moment, then moved her eyes back to the beauty.

“What about it?” Santana said looking up at Brittany with doe eyes.

“Sebastian and Artie were saying that when you originally started recording it, the lyrics were about something completely different.”

“Yes, that’s true. But it wasn’t just the lyrics that changed, the entire song become something completely different than what I had originally wrote and recorded.”

“Right. So, I was wondering, because you said the song was about someone… who was it about?” Brittany looked down at the sheets nervously, unable to look at Santana.

“Who was it about or who did it end up being about?” Santana asked coyly.

“Oh, they are different people?” Brittany’s attention was peeked. 

“Mhmm,” Santana snuggled in to Brittany’s side. “Two very different songs for two very different ladies and two completely separate situations.

“Well, both then.” 

“Nope, pick one. Would you rather know who the song wound up being about or who the other version’s muse was?” 

Brittany thought for a moment before deciding, “Was.”

Santana sighed, “Dani.”

Brittany grumbled, “I figured,” she rolled her eyes.

Santana laughed, “It wasn’t a nice song, Brittany,” Santana said in a soft comforting tone. “It was pretty much a ‘I was a fool for ever loving you’ sort of song.” She turned her face to look at Brittany, “I’m much happier with the new version of the song and it’s muse.” Santana kissed Brittany’s shoulder.

Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana’s tiny frame and pulled her even closer into her. Santana rested her head on Brittany’s shoulder and hugged her tightly. Their naked bodies completely intertwined. “Lord Tubbington would’ve loved you.”

“I’m sure I would’ve loved him too.” Santana kissed Brittany’s cheek softly. “Tell me about him.”

“He was the cutest, coolest cat to ever live.” Brittany’s face it up when she spoke about him. “My mom bought him for me when I was in 4th grade. It was a week before a huge dance competition and I was out roller blading with friends, I tried to do something a little too fancy, I fell and broke my arm. I broke it in three different places. One week before a major super important dance competition.”

“So you couldn't compete?”

“Nope. And I was devastated.”

“Aww, poor baby Brit.” Santana’s lips formed a faux frown.

“I know, right? I was so upset. I wouldn’t leave my room. No matter what my parents tried to lure me out. Nothing worked. Until a week later, the day of the competition. I heard he tiniest little meow I had ever heard before coming from the hallway. When I opened the door… there he was. He was so small he could fit in the palm of my hand.” She started running her fingers through Santana’s hair as she continued reminiscing, “He was wearing this little poncho and sombrero. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen and then when he said ‘Hola’ I knew he was the kitty for me.”

“Did you always want a spanish speaking kitten?” Santana laughed softly.

“I never knew I always wanted it. But once I had him I knew, he was the one I always wanted. Ya know?”

Santana nodded.

“This one time we were in the mall—”

“You and your mom?”

“No, me and Lord Tubs,” Brittany corrected her.

“You took him to the mall with you?” Santana asked, surprised at the thought.

“All the time—” Brittany turned to look at Santana and smiled.

“Oh, right. I don’t know why I asked that. Of course you took him to the mall. Continue,” she smiled back.

“Well we were in the mall, and I saw this guy from my high school that I was really crushing on but I was too shy to say anything to him. Lord Tubbington went over to him and told him that I thought he was cute and he wound up coming over to be and asking me out on a date.”

“Seriously? That’s adorable.” Santana titled her head back to look at Brittany.

Brittany nodded. “We wound up dating for 2 years. All thanks to Lord Tubs.”

“That’s pretty sweet.” Santana settled back in to her spot in Brittany’s arms.

“Yeah, he was the best.”

“Your ex?”

“No! LT! You gotta keep up with me Santana Lopez.” Brittany chuckled.

“I’m sorry, I’m just not used to cats being as cool as Lord Tubbington.”

“He was one of a kind.” Brittany continued, “He loved to surf. He was a great surfer.”

Santana couldn't help her laughter. Picturing a cat in a wet suit on a surf board riding the waves was just too much for her.

“We used to surf together all the time. I miss that.”

“You know how to surf?”

“I do.”

“I didn’t know that. Maybe you could teach me sometime?”

“I’d like that a lot.” Brittany smiled and snuggled Santana closer to her and started running her fingers up and down Santana’s bare back and hip.

“I love the way you touch me.” Santana said as she titled her head back once more to look Brittany in the eye. As Brittany looked back at Santana, her piercing blue eyes twinkled like bright shining stars in the night sky. Santana couldn’t get enough of the way Brittany’s eyes seemed to smile at her. Whenever she looked at Santana, her eyes were filled with with a look of adoration, of devotion. Santana let out a gentle sigh. “I hope you never stop looking at me that way.” She placed her hand on the back of Brittany’s neck and pulled her toward her for a kiss.

“I hope you never stop kissing me like that.” Brittany smiled and gave Santana a quick kiss on the lips before turning onto her side. She placed soft sweet kisses all over Santana’s body, moving from her mouth, to her neck, down to her breasts and then down her naval. Santana cupped her hands around Brittany’s face and pulled her on top of her. Their breasts were pressed against each other and the warmth of Brittany’s body on hers sent a tingly feeling down between Santana’s legs. Santana leaned up into Brittany and took Brittany’s ear in her mouth and whispered, “I want you…” as she nibbled on the lobe. Brittany moaned slightly with pleasure at the sensation of Santana’s breath in her ear and without hesitation she kissed further down Santana’s body than before. She made her way to the caramel thighs that were tightly wrapped around her own just a few minutes prior. She push Santana’s legs up so they were bent at the knees and then spread them apart, slowly pushing her face between them. She slowly licked the inside of each of Santana’s thighs and worked her way to the middle… to Santana’s sweet spot.

She kissed the outer lips of Santana’s vagina softly and gently brushed her lips over Santana’s clit, causing her body to grow tense and her toes to curl up. Brittany placed a sweet kiss on Santana’s clit as she made her way back to her center. Santana’s body trembled with pleasure from Brittany’s erotic touch. Brittany spread the outer lips of Santana’s vagina with two of her fingers and with a soft but firm tongue began to stroke Santana’s clit. She licked it up and down, down and up, over and over. Santana’s body grew more tense with every stroke fro Brittany’s tongue. And right when Santana’s breathing quickened, Brittany changed the pace and technique causing Santana to moan uncontrollably. 

“Mmm, Brit. You feel so good.” 

Brittany circled Santana’s clit with her tongue. Around and Around. Over and Over. Santana’s hands were gripping the back of Brittany’s head. With each lick, Santana grabbed a handful of blonde hair and pulled, the pleasure nearly being too much to handle. Brittany reach her free hand up to Santana’s right breast and began massaging it. She teased Santana’s erect nipple between her thumb and pointer finger as she began thrusting her tongue in and out of Santana’s vagina. In and out. Out and In. Deeper. Harder. Deeper.

“Ohhh, baby. Fuck.” Santana arched her back involuntarily as let out a decibel shattering moan. “Mmmm. Baby.” Santana came and pleasure flowed from her center into Brittany’s mouth. Brittany licked every drop.

Santana’s cries of pleasure made Brittany’s center grow warm with a tingling sensation. She grabbed Santana’s hand and touched herself with it. 

“Damn, baby. I don’t know who enjoyed that more. Me or you.” Santana managed to say as she tried to catch her breath. She flipped Brittany onto her back and climbed on top of her. She began grinding her center into Brittany’s.

“Equal.” That was all Brittany could muster out.

Santana’s warm, wet, cum soaked vagina grinding on Brittany’s felt amazing for both of them. Santana rolled her hips in a circle, causing their clits to bump into each other repeatedly. “Fuck. Me.” Brittany moaned.

“Mmm, I am baby. I am.” Santana smiled.

Brittany pulled Santana’s mouth onto hers and kissed her passionately as Santana continued to ride her, rolling her hips and thrusting her center into Brittany. Santana’s clit was still engorged from the orgasm she had a few minutes prior and she was still wet from Brittany’s mouth and her own cum so it wasn’t going to take her very long to cum again. But she was trying to fight it, she wanted Brittany to cum with her this time. “Baby, I’m about to cum,” She whispered to Brittany.”

“Not yet, babe. I’m almost there.” Brittany’s pussy was soaked. It was only a matter of time before she came too.

She repositioned herself between Brittany’s legs, throwing Brittany’s left leg over her shoulder. She started rolling her hips in the opposite direction and bam. There it was. “Fuck,” Santana moaned. Brittany’s pussy was spread wider now and Santana could really feel the warmth against her own and it was like a fire had been lit between the two girls. Santana’s pace quickened and Brittany’s breathing grew heavier. Santana rotated back and forth, around and around in a circle with each motion their clits bumping into eachother. 

“Oh my god, I’m gonna cum baby.” Brittany shouted. Brittany propped herself up slightly, pressing her hands into the bed. 

Fuck, baby. I’m gonna cum too.”

Santana buried her face into Brittany’s shoulder as she picked up her pace, thrusting her pussy into Brittany’s. “  
Thrust.  
Grind.  
Thrust.  
Grind.  
Grind.  
Thrust.

Climax.

“I’m cumming! I’m cumming.” Brittany moaned with her toes curled and her fingertips dug into Santana’s back. Her cum covering Santana’s pussy.

“Oh. Baaaabbbbyyyyy.” Santana shouted as she erupted with pleasure onto Brittany’s vagina. She collapsed down, panting, onto Brittany’s sweaty body. When she finally caught her breathe, “Holy shit,” was all that she could say.

“I’ve never had an orgasm like that.” Brittany said, still trying to catch her breath. “Like that intense. Ever. You are good at what you do.”

“Wanky.”

“No, I mean it. I’ve never ever had an orgasm that intense. And I’ve never uhh—” she hesitated, feeling slightly silly about what she was about to say, “I’ve never had sex like that before with a girl.”

“Like what?”

“You know, like… vagina to vagina.”

“Really!? Santana was shocked. “That’s kinda the only thing I consider full on sex between two girls.

“Oh, not me. Oral, toys and hands all count for me.”

“Nah, that is just foreplay.” Santana continued, “You can do all of that stuff with a guy and you don’t call it sex, do you?”

Brittany thought for a moment, “No, I wouldn't count that as sex if I it was a guy and a girl. Huh, I never thought about it like that.”

Santana smirked, “See.”

“Well, then you were the first girl I’ve ever had sex with.”

“I don’t have a problem with that. Not one bit.” Santana kissed Brittany as she smiled. “So you liked it?” 

“I loved it! God damn, Santana. Where did you learn to move your hips like that?”

“I’m a Latina. Our hips don’t lie.”

“Truth.” Brittany nodded.

“Babe, I’m sleepy.” Santana said as she curled up into Brittany’s arms.

Brittany pulled the blankets up to cover them. “Me too honey, let’’s get some sleep.”

“G’night babe.” Santana kissed Brittany sweetly.

“Night.” Brittany tightened her grip on Santana and within a minute both were fast asleep.


End file.
